If i could go back
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: "Alek, nothing will ever be the same. We've changed. People are gone. People we loved. Nothing can ever change that or bring them back. So no, nothing can never be the same, but it's up to us to make the best out of the situation we have now. We have to continue to live our lives and move on from the past. But what's important is that we do it together."
1. If i could go back

**I've been reading everyone's fanfic's on TNLOCK and they just spiked ideas for me. mostly Chloe's Point of view, if not ill warn you ahead of time. Takes place after the finale, However, some of it is like the book. i do not own TNLOCK. Obviously. So, anyway read on :))**

Everyone was dressed in black. I sat in the back and watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground. This was the second funeral i've been to this week. The worst part was both of these deaths were my fault. everything went down that night.

After my fight with Alek, i went to the theater to talk to 'my dad'. It wasn't him, i should've known that. Anyways, i fought for my life, but i died in the end. Some woman from the order shot me. The pain was excruciating. It felt like my insides were being ripped to pieces. And then i blacked out. When i woke up, i was in Brian's arms. everything was hazy, but then i remembered his lips touching mine. his body went limp. amy and paul came in, took me out of there and we called the police. anonymously of course. After that we went back to my house to find a note from the order. They had taken my mother. i went to save her and ended up losing two lives. One of which was my mothers. Even with that loss, the rest of the Mai saw it as a success. I united the races by giving my life for a human one. **[a/n: ****thats how it happened in the book!] **I jumped in front of a bullet for her. I came to, just in time to see another bullet speed past me and into her chest. She didn't die right away, she was alive long enough to see me turn Mai and kill everyone in the room. When i got to her side, all she said was "Get away from me. What are you?" and then she died. I stayed there and cried until some Mai hunters showed up. They killed any members of the order left on the premises. there were still some out there, but they were scattered throughout the city. The hunters brought me home and promised to take care of my mother, and the arrangements that needed to be made. They also told me about the attack on Valentina. I freaked out and ran to the apartment, while they called after me. When i got there i saw Alek getting into the ambulance with Jasmine. I decided not to approach them because of everything going on with Alek and I. Then i noticed they were carrying two body bags. I soon found out they were for Valentina and Zane. Turns out he was evil, guess we should've seen that one coming. After all of this, i went home and cried myself to sleep. Valentina was dead because of me. Jasmine was in a coma because of me. My mother was dead because of me. Brian was dead because of me. If i wasn't the uniter, none of this would have happened. I was a murderer. **If i could go back... **I would have changed everything. I wouldn't have talked to my mom about my love life, i wouldn't have trusted Zane, I wouldn't have went with Brian to his grandmothers, i wouldn't have gone to meet who i thought was my dad, i wouldn't have kissed Brian, i wouldn't have allowed my mom to go to that meeting, i wouldn't have left Valentina or Jasmine's side. I would've saved them. I wish i could have saved them. **If only i could go back...**

Now i sat at my mother's funeral. Watching as they lowered her coffin. I know i should have sat up close but i couldn't bring myself to be near the box that held her corpse. it was my fault she was there in the first place. And i felt some resentment towards her still. With her very last breath, she had been disgusted of me. She found out my secret and turned me away, wanting nothing to do with me. This cut me at my very core. Every time anyone warned me about how she might react, i had tole them that she was different. That she _loved _me. Then when she met the real me, she hated it. She only loved the me she knew. There was a whole other side of me, a side that she couldn't stand. The way her eyes looked when she saw me for who i really was. I can never erase that image from my mind. No matter how hard i try to block out the image, her frightened eyes and disgusted face, will forever be imprinted on my brain. The women i loved and called my mother, was _afraid _of me. That's something i can never change now. And no matter how much i loved her, i filled with hate when i thought about her. She could never accept the real me. I _died _for her and she still wanted nothing to do with me. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I knew it was no longer worth crying over. Love me or Hate me. She was dead. with that i got up and walked away from the ceremony. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as i walked towards the parking lot, as well as i heard their whispers. _poor girl, _and _she lost her mother. she's all alone now. _and even _i know how she must feel. so sorry for her loss. _but in truth none of these people knew how i felt. They had no idea what kind of person or mother she really was. They had no idea how much she loved me or how disgusted she was of me when she died. They had no idea and never would.


	2. Avoidance and Addiction

**Okay, so just a few things before i start. 1. thanks so much to charlotteke98, and SyfyGeek13 for the reviews. Glad you like it so far, hope i can keep you guys interested! 2. I am mixing the show up with the book a little bit. This is mainly based on the show, but im adding certain parts from the book, like the way she united the races, and now the character Sergei, who is the pride leader in the book. Just warning you! ;)) and 3. last but not least! the reasoning for killing off who i have: i kept Brian on, instead of killing him off when i had the chance because, i wanted Chloe to ****_choose _****Alek. Not because brian was dead and she could no longer have him. I've also read a lot of people's fanfics and i notice that everyone makes it so that Chloe never loved him, but she did. so i am going to address that later. Now for Valentina and Chloe's mom, i killed them off, because in everyone elses, they keep them but make them go on a trip like every chapter, so they don't have to deal with them. plus i am going to use the whole 'in mourning' thing so just look out for that. Anyway, read on, hope you enjoy!**

Alek P.O.V.

I called her for the billionth time, with no answer. I knew Chloe had been avoiding me since that night. I don't know why she was the one avoiding me, shouldn't it be the other way around? She was the one that hurt me. She was the one who chose someone else. She was the one who let me go on believing that my feelings were being returned. She was the one who chose that... that human over me. Maybe she's avoiding me because she is finally able to be with _him. _I couldn't believe it either. According to the new pride leader, (he was temporary until Jasmine was physically capable to fulfill her duties) Sergei, when Chloe gave up one of her lives for a humans, she united the races. In doing this, Mai and humans were now capable to be intimate whenever and however they pleased. So i guess i was just making myself look like a fool. She had moved on. and not even that, she was already with him. no moving on needed. either way, i was making myself look like a fool. I kept calling her over and over again. She never answered or responded to my texts or emails. i guess i just couldn't take a hint. But i needed to see her, needed to talk to her.

We almost talked at Valentina's funeral on Tuesday. I was sitting in the very front when i noticed her. She was standing under a tree far away from the ceremony. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, maybe months. Maybe she hadn't. I know that i haven't slept since that night. she was staring directly at me. I stood up and began to head over to where she was standing. It was a little farther away then it originally seemed. Just when i started walking towards her, she turned away. i stopped moving, and just stared at her. She looked back at me, and then proceeded to walk in the other direction. that was when i knew she was really avoiding me.

I knew now that i needed to talk to her, as soon as possible. She must feel so alone now. Her mother was gone. If i didn't talk to her soon, i knew i might end up avoiding it completely. Even after everything, after how much she hurt me, after everything i've done for her, and her not wanting anything to do with me, i needed to make sure she was okay. I needed to see her, to talk to her. She was the drug i was fighting to quit. i was addicted to her. To her scent, to her beauty, to her personality, to her taste. The taste of her lips when they were against mine. Very few kisses we shared, and yet, i somehow managed to become addicted. I needed to put all of that out of my head now. She didn't want me. She had made her choice. But whether she wanted me or not, i still had to see her. Make sure she was okay. And i would._  
_

The next morning i went to her mothers funeral to see her. i just wanted to be there for her. if she wanted me. Which of course she didn't. She wanted _him._ I saw her sitting in the very back. she looked like she didn't want to be there. She was hurting. She lost the person who she loved the most. She probably felt completely and utterly alone. Most of the guests had sat up front, as close as they could get. No one was around Chloe. Empty seats surrounded her. She really was alone. I stood by the trees away from the ceremony. Like she had done at Valentina's funeral. I didn't want to be in the way. I just wanted to be there if she needed me. she did. I saw it in her eyes. She needed _someone._ anyone. Where was _Brian _anyway? He should be here. He should be here for her. he should comfort her, and help her through this tough time. He should be there to _love _her. She deserved that. And somehow he was nowhere to be found. I watched as a single tear trickeled down her cheek. I wanted to go to her. To help her and be there for her. To stop her from crying. To stop her pain. I noticed myself walking towards her then. I tried to stop myself, but couldn't. It was like my heart and brain were fighting for control of my actions, and my heart was winning. Suddenly Chloe stood up and turned towards Ethernet exit. She didnt look back. i couldn't handle seeing her in so much pain, but for now, I needed to let her be. She needed some space, and I would give it to her. But I was determined to get her to talk to me. I made up my mind in that moment, watching her retreating figure in the distance. I would go to her tomorrow afternoon. I would let her have some time and some space and tomorrow, I would find her, and I would end the ridiculous avoidance of me. I would get her to talk to me, if it was the last thing I did.

**okay so I don't really know how often I will be updating now, because my computer just gave up on me and tryin to write this on an itty bitty iPhone screen really sucks. Just warning you, but you can still look forward to more updates. SOON!**


	3. Boxes

Chloe P. O. V.  
I was reading Romeo & Juliet for English. I was lounging on my bed reading it. I had my window open and could feel a light breeze. It helped relax me. I could hear Jonah's footsteps on my roof. He was now the head of my protection. After Sergei took over, I asked him for a new protector, so that Alek and I didn't have to see each other everyday. He agreed and assigned Jonah to me. He was 17 and he was cute too. Dark hair and light skin. He was friendly enough. Sl far a good protector. It was weird having him up on my roof. I mean, don't get me wrong. I like the kid and all. He just wasn't Alek. But nobody was. And I can't just wait around forever. I folded down the page corner, to mark my place, I really ought to get a book mark, and tossed the book onto my bedside table. Shakespeare just wasn't holding my attention. I had too much on my mind to focus on school work. So i sat in my bedroom floor and continued packing up my stuff. Most of the house was already in boxes. I just needed to finish my room and my mothers. I was moving out of this house. I had to. There were too many memories with my mom. I couldn't take it anymore. I found a small apartment that i could afford that was closer to school and work. Paul and Amy were going to be over in the morning with a moving truck so i had to finish packing soon. I packed up my clothes in one box and all my photos and other memorabilia in another. i was looking at a picture of me and my mom. We looked so happy. It was before my 16th birthday, so it was before all this Mai drama. Back when i was normal. I missed those days. Next I found some picture strips. They were from the night of the carnival. From the photo booth. That night was so perfect. It was before the whole Zane is evil thing. Or at least before we knew about it. The night of Alek's and my first date. And only date I guess. Looking back on it now, it was pretty fun. Everyone was happy. We had a blast. Playing games, winning prizes, like the stuffed lion that was sitting on the top shelf in my closet. That conversation with Amy is still ringing in my head. After she told me that Alek and I were a couple, I just denied it. Sometimes I wish I would have just admitted it. What would have happened if I would have chose Alek? I pushed that thought away. I had no right to think that. I had hurt him. I needed to let him move on. I needed to let him have a chance at being happy. And I would let him have that chance. I needed to give him that space. I WOULD give it to him. My phone rang. It was Alek. Again. Speak of the devil I guess. I hit ignore. I stood up and walked over to my nightstand. I picked up my book and sat down on my bed. In my other hand I held one of my picture booth strips. It was the one with the picture of Alek and I. He was kissing my cheek and I had a smile on my face. That night this was the only picture Amy and I had dubbed non-crazy face. I slipped the picture strip into the book, were I had left off. Looks like I finally had my bookmark. I set my book back down and finished packing up. I went to my closet and pulled out the last few items. The stuffed lion, a couple books, a scarf, and a random shoe. I tossed the stray objects into a half-full box. I then taped it up, and being my last box, lied down on my bed. I sat on something. I pulled it out from underneath me and looked at it. It was the stuffed lion. I guess I subconsciously put it on my bed instead of in the box. Either way, I put it on my nightstand next to my book. I shut off my light, popped in my headphones, and fell asleep to my music.

Alek's P. O. V.  
I know I said I would wait until tomorrow, but I just had to see her. I had to make sure she was okay. She's been through a lot in the past few weeks. Well past few months really. Maybe she would be asleep by now and I could just peek my head in to see her. That would be good. I hopped from roof to roof until I got to hers. Jonah had fallen asleep. What a big mistake. I'll deal with that later. I listened closely and heard Chloe's steady heartbeat. Her window was open, I'd deal with that later too, so I carefully and quietly slipped in. Her room was changed. Everything but the furniture was in brown cardboard boxes or clear bins. Was she moving? Why hadn't she told me? Dumb question. I knew why. Because she was avoiding me. I looked over to her. She was peacefully sleeping. Then I saw something that shocked me. It was a lion stuffed animal on her nightstand. The one I won for her at the fair. Why was it out? Why had she kept it? I walked over to her nightstand and picked up the plush toy. Maybe she just dug it out of some dark hole in her closet and set it here to get tossed. Yup. That was probably it. Then just before I sat the toy back down, I noticed her copy of Romeo & Juliet sitting there. I replaced it with the lion plush and flipped to where she was in the book. She was at the part where Romeo and Juliet were about to be married. We were reading this book in English, though I have read it many times already. It was then that I saw it. For her bookmark, chloe was using a strip of pictures from a photo booth. These were from the night of our date. I had a copy of them at home. This strip was just of me and Chloe. There was one of her holding up my smile with her finger tips; one of us with me being caught off guard and her looking surprised with her mouth in the 'O' shape; and one where I was kissing her cheek and she was smiling with her eyes closed. Why had she kept this? Why was it in her book? She was using it as a bookmark so it was obvious she wasn't just waiting for an opportunity to toss it in the trash bin. Maybe she missed me like i missed her. No that was impossible. She had Brian. but then why had she kept this stuff? Why not just toss it? Like always I was getting missed signals from Chloe King. And I hated it.  
"Alek?" Chloe said quietly. Her voice was barely a whisper. Oh no! Had I woken her up? With the snooping I had been doing I forgot about being quiet. I looked over to her. Her eyes were still welded shut and she looked like she was sleeping. Was she just talking in her sleep? She was probably just dreaming. Wait. Then why had she said my name? Shouldn't it be her precious Brian that she is dreaming about? She was quiet now. Maybe I was just hearing things. Theres no way she was dreaming about me. Was there?  
"Alek? Alek, I'm sorry." She mumbled. She was saying my name. But why? Sorry for what? Just then I heard movement on the roof. Jonah had woken up I guess. I quickly glided to her window and hopped out. I guess I would have to find out another time. I really wanted to know what this dream was about. I was going to find out. One way or another.


	4. Ocean of tears

"Aw...These are so cute!" I say.

"Adorable." Amy seems to agree.

"Aw…uh…what is it about photo booths that brings out crazy face?" I ask.

"You know they're not all crazy." She replies.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Amy comments.

"What plan?" I ask incredulously.

"This!" Amy exclaims. "Us! Me and Paul and you and Alek." You and Alek huh? I like the sound of that. "Life is gonna be so much easier now that we're both a couple."

"Because yea that's what was making my life so difficult." I respond sarcastically. "And Alek and I are not a couple." Yet.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not on a date." Amy states.

"Funnel cakes and Ferris wheels do not a relationship make." I reply. "Ok, yes I like him. There I said it. Out loud. In public. But I don't know where its going, I don't know what it means and I don't totally understand it so can you please just be happy with that for now?"

"Couple." Amy gloats.

"For you." Alek says as he approaches the table. He hands me a stuffed lion.

"Aww." I cry.

"Apparently I broke some sort of record or something." He says with a smirk.

"He's adorable."

"Resemble anyone you know?" He asks cheekily. I contemplate that for a moment.

"There is a certain arrogant gleam in his eyes that seems familiar." I determine with a soft smile.

Paul shyly interrupts to give his gift to Amy.

"And uh…I won this…for you." He hands her a mini frog on a key chain he won at the ring toss.

"Aww…hehe." She happily accepts the gift. She proudly presses the button, making the inside of the frog's mouth light up and a ribbit sound come out.

"Maybe if you kiss it, it will turn into a prince." Alek says.

"I already have a prince." Paul becomes smug at this. "Just one who is very bad at ring toss." Now…not so smug.

"Wait until I unleash the monster on the milk bottles." He tells us.

"Seriously?" Alek says. Paul turns to Alek.

"I'll have you know I'm a master."

"Please. You'd be lucky to knock even one off."

"Think you could do better?" He asks in his horrible attempt at mocking a British accent.

"Ooohhhh!" Amy an I say.

Paul gets up from the tables and Alek quickly follows, eager to show him just who is the master at mill bottles.

Jasmine and Zane sit at the table.

"Aww cute. Lemme see." Jasmine says. I turn to Zane.

"Oh. There's a hardcore cage match about to begin I you're interested. I believe it involves... Milk bottles?"

"No I think I'm good right where I am." He says. Then his phone rings. "And that would sound slightly more romantic If I didn't have to take this. Sorry." He kissed her cheek and walked into the corner.

"We'll done miss Jasmine."Amy said after we oooohed at her.

"Thanks. He's sweet and sorta mysterious which I kinda like." She said blushing a little. After we were done fawning over her new romance, we walked over to where Alek and Paul were.

"Don't feel too bad." I heard him say. "I'm pretty much…unbeatable."

"Ohhhh if only that were true." I gently cut in.

"Really?" Alek asked me, holding the baseball out for me to take.

"Oh I'm afraid so." I inform him, taking the ball and giving him the stuffed lion in return. Just as I prepared to toss my ball, everything changed. I was surrounded by white ad was completely alone.

"What the? Where is everyone? Hello?" I called into the white abyss. Then in the distance I could see a figure. I looked closer and saw it was Alek. He came closer and I noticed that he was crying.

"Alek?" I asked.

"How could you do this to me Chloe? How could you hurt me like this. Ou love who you love? You love him? I can't believe this. I can't believe you chose him over me. I did everything for you. I risked my life for you. How could you do this to me? Not to mention how you killed my family. It's your fault you know. You killed Valentina. You almost killed Jasmine. They're all i have. And you took them away from me. How many more ways can you rip my heart out, Chloe?" I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. We were having fun only moments ago. Then the memories came flooding back. Everything he said was true. I had done all that to him. He turned his head away.

"Alek? Alek, I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Don't you get it? It's too late for that now. Just leave me alone Chloe." Then he walked away. I watched his retreating figure as I began to cry. I fell on the floor and my tears started to flow and puddles grew around me. Soon I was being washed up by them. They turned into an ocean. I was being swallowed whole. Then, as I was being pushed around with the waves and currents, I was thrusted down. It soon became a dark abyss and I just fell deeper into it. I was lost. And alone. I had hurt everyone I cared about. People were dead because of me. People I loved. And then there was Alek. J had torn his family away from him. Everything I did seemed to hurt him. It wasn't fair to him. Why couldn't I just leave him alone. All he's ever done is try to be there for me. And I just kept getting him. I closed my eyes and let the current take control of me.

I woke up and my alarm clock said 4:26. I was afraid to go back to sleep and be faced with the truth once again. So I decided to get out of the bed for the day. I went downstairs and finished packing up anything extra that I had forgotten. I just needed to get my mind off that dream. Even if it was true.


	5. All the blame

I was packing up everything in my moms room. I planned in sticking it all in a storage unit near the apartment. I heard some footsteps behind me, and assumed they were Jonah's. Well you know what they say about assume.

"Chloe." The voice was a light whisper, in a gorgeous accent. I knew it immediately.

"Alek." I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. His bruises from his fight with Zane had mostly healed, his eyes were puffy like he'd been crying for months. I hadn't talked to Alek since that night. I saw him at Valentina's funeral. I had planned to talk to him, but chickened out when I saw him walking towards me. Since then I had been avoiding him. By the looks of the anger in his face, he knew this too. How could he not? He had been texting and calling me non-stop. I haven't responded to any of them. We sat there in a moment of silence.

"I was wondering when you'd stop by. So. What's up?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been avoiding you." i denied it. I hoped he would just forget about it and go away. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to grieve and morn and whatever else i had to do, i wanted to do it alone.

"You know damn well what i mean. You haven't answered my calls, texts or emails. You pretend you aren't home when i show up. What's going on with you Chloe?" He seemed worried. I didn't want that. I didn't want him or anyone else to worry about me ever again. I wanted to be left alone and for everyone else to go live their lives happily away from me. Being around me was dangerous. I wanted them to be safe. I wanted him to be safe.

"I'm not avoiding you Alek. i just have nothing to say to you. Don't worry about me so much." I told him. De ja' vu much? i remember what he told me the last time i said that. 'i can't help it... i mean it's my job.' No time for THAT conversation again. "I mean shouldn't you be the one avoiding me anyway? After everything that happened, you should want nothing to do with me. Why don't you just go? I did everything i could to make sure you wouldn't have to be around me anymore. I set up a new protection team, and i haven't been to school or by the apartment. I don't know what else you want from me." I said honestly. I could feel my heart starting to ache.

"You were the one who set up a new protection team?" He asked, truly hurt. We sat for a moment in awkward silence.

"What is it you need Alek?" I asked, ignoring his question. He was quiet for a moment and he made his voice soft when he spoke.

"I just wanted to see how things were. I know you've had to deal with a lot and I just wanted to see how you were handling it."

"I'm fine." My voice was harsher than I meant for it to be. Yet another silence came over us. Alek seemed to be deliberating something. I looked down at my hands while he thought. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I just wanted him to be safe and happy. Why couldn't he just leave me be and go be happy?

"Look Chloe. I know what your going through. You have a lot going on. I understand that. I just... I know your taking your moms death hard but you need to know its not your fault." He said quietly. I could feel myself snap.

"Don't you get it? That's just it. Her death WAS my fault. So was Valentina's." he flinched at her name, but I continued. "It's my fault they're dead. It's my fault Jasmine is in the hospital. It's my fault your face is all bruised up. It's all my fault. Everything is. If I wasn't the Uniter, everyone would have been safe. They'd be alive. But thanks to me they aren't. You shouldn't be here checking to make sure I'm okay. You should hate me. You should blame me. You should be avoiding me. It's my fault your all alone." I ranted. I could feel it in my bones. Everything I said was true. Just like the dream. Realization hit me like a truck. Realization of me being the problem. All the blame belonged to me. If I wasn't here everyone I cared about would be alive, safe, and happy. Alek was quiet again after my rant. I was just surprised I had just spilled all that out on him. And I couldn't believe that I had gone through all that with out a tear.

"Chloe. Your mother and Valentina wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"My mother? You have no idea what she would want. She would want nothing to do with me. She would be the one blaming me. For everything." I said honestly.

"What do you mean? Chloe your mother loved you."

"No. She really didn't. Just before she died she found out what I am. She was afraid of me. She was repulsed by me. She was disgusted. She didn't love me at all. She wanted nothing to do with me." It was quiet again.

"Wow. I didn't know that. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"Why? You shouldn't feel sorry for me. Don't." I said angrily.

"Chloe. When you're done blaming yourself and trying to make everyone hate you, just know that I'm here for you. I always have been and always will be." He looked at me for another moment, turned and walked out the door. I couldn't believe he still wants to be there for me. I couldn't believe that he was being so nice to me. I hurt his family. I broke it. He should hate me. I hate me.

My phone rang. It was Amy.

"What's up Ames?" I asked.

"Well were on your street with the truck. Are you all packed up?"

"Uhh yeah just about. Just come on in."

"Okay. Hey chloe are you okay?"

"Yeah just trying to deal with some stuff. I'm fine." I hung up and plopped onto the bed. I sat and thought about everything until Amy and Paul showed up. We put everything into the truck, and then went back into my mothers room to get her furniture. We pulled the bed out and underneath it we found a small box. I walked around the house an made sure I got everything. Then I went down to my car and tossed the box into my front seat. Paul and Amy drove the truck to the storage unit, while I drove my KIA, and we put everything I didn't need or that wouldn't fit in my new place into my storage locker. My moms stuff went in it, then any furniture from my house. I got new furniture from my apartment, I just didn't want to use this stuff. Next we drove over to my new apartment complex. My apartment was on the second floor of the three story building, so it took some work getting everything upstairs. There wasn't much but still. Luckily Jonah and another Mai was there and helped out. We got everything inside and just set the boxes into whatever room they belonged to. After everyone left, I went to my bedroom and plopped down onto my bed. I thought about Alek and everything that had happened that day. Soon enough, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Brian

**I know onus nine is short, but I will post again soon. Sorry, I've been typing it up on my phone, my computer is broken. Anyway, review and enjoy :))**

Aleks POV

I walked into the coffee shop and place my order. The barista handed me a cup and I went to sit down. I brought the book I had to read for English with me, Romeo & Juliet, and so I took it out. I flipped to the page my bookmark was holding and just stared at it a moment. After the other night, when I had seen Chloe's copy of Romeo & Juliet marked with the picture strip of us from the photo booth, I had replaced my old bookmark with my copy of the picture strip. Now, instead of reading, I just stared at our happy faces in the photos. I wish things had works out between Chloe and I, but I knew they couldn't have. She loved Brian. And now they were happy together. Chloe was happy. And that was all that mattered.

Laughter suddenly filled the air. I looked over to the source of the sound, and saw something I hadn't expected. At the table by the door, Brian was sitting with some girl. They were holding hands and their faces were quite close together. Was he on a date with this girl? What about Chloe? Before I could stop myself, I had pushed my bookmark back in place and walked up to the table he was sitting at. The couple looked surprised at first, but then their expressions changed. The girl was staring at me with her mouth open, and Brian looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me. It was a good question. I mean what was i doing? I was interfering in Chloe's life when clearly she didn't want me. Chloe could take care of herself, but I still couldn't help but insert myself into her business. I always wanted to protect her.

"I could ask you the same question." I said angrily. He looked confused.

"What does it look like? I'm on a date, Sherlock." He said sarcastically.

"What about Chloe?" I was ready to jam my fist down his throat.

"What about her?" What the hell was going on? Why did he seem like he couldn't care less?

"You seriously dot think she's going to be mad?"

"Why would she? Okay, I have no idea what's going on here. Anyway, this is Leslie. My girlfriend." He said. His girlfriend?

"I thought you were dating Chloe?"

"Why would you think that? I haven't talked to Chloe since I got out of the hospital. She was the one who told me that she was done with us."

"What? What happened?"

"Well. Um... I really wish you didn't make me bring this up, but I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her. She said she didn't want the same thing. She said at one point she loved me, but she no longer did. She said that if i didnt want to be just friends, then she wanted nothing to do with me. She had feelings for someone else. I figured she chose you." He said honestly. He looked upset by this. Wait what? She didn't want to be with Brian? She was over him? Feelings for someone else? Did she mean me? I couldn't believe this. Without another word I ran out of the coffee shop with my book in hand. I had no idea where I was going, or what I was thinking. I was just so happy that she was done with Brian and even the thought of her still having feelings for me made my heart pound. I soon found myself outside Chloe's house. I walked straight through the door ready to spill my heart out to her, but found the place empty. There was no furniture, or anything else inside the house. She'd left. I had no idea where her new place was, so I just prayed that she was going to school tomorrow. Maybe then I could talk to her. I needed to. As soon as possible.

Chloe's POV

I spent the day organizing my new apartment. Since I no longer had a roof to myself, Jonah sat on my couch watching some television. He offered to help but I turned him down. I needed to keep busy, to keep y mind off if things. So the more stuff I had to do, the better. Around 6 I ordered some food for Jonah and myself. We ate in the living room, since didn't have a dining room. Afterwards I cleaned up, I headed to my room. I set up my backpack with everything I would need for school since I decided to go back tomorrow. I knew people would be talking, but lately, I just didn't care what anyone thought. They didn't really know me, so why should I care how they judged me? The only people that mattered already thought the worst of me. Anyone else could just keep their opinions to themselves. So even though I would probably be the talk of school tomorrow, I was going. I couldn't let everything that's happened make me fail high school.


	7. Back at school

**Glad you all like it so far :) Well keep up the reviews and READ READ READ! the faster you review and read, the faster i update!**

Chloe's POV  
I woke up early again. I threw on a pair of comfy grey sweats, and rolled up the waist line. Then i pulled on a white tank top and put my hair into a messy bun. i didn't really feel like dressing up today, so i figured my lazy day outfit would work. When i was done getting dressed i made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some fruity pebbles. I shoveled in bite after bite. Eventually Jonah woke up, he had slept on my couch in the living room.  
"You mind if i hop in your shower?" he asked.  
"Go for it, just hurry up. I don't want to be late for school." He nodded and hurried into the shower. I finished packing up my school bag and then i checked my facebook. Jonah came out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for school.  
"Lets go." He said. I shut my laptop and left it on the island counter. I drove us to school in my car, and when i got in i saw the packaged box from my moms room on the passenger seat. I stuck it on the dashboard. When we arrived at school, i was hesitant to go in, but i sent Jonah in anyway. A few moments passed and i couldn't help wonder what was in that box. I grabbed it off the dashboard and opened it up, surprised of my findings.

Alek POV  
I was waiting in the hallway to see if Chloe had decided to come. I was only half-listening to my friends when i saw Jonah enter the building. That must mean Chloe was here. I scanned the hallway but found nothing, then excused myself from the conversation, heading outside. The parking lot was pretty full, but i easily spotted Chloe's green KIA Soul. Focusing, i could see Chloe sitting in the front seat staring at something. It seemed like a box of some sort. She had tears in her eyes, and then she threw the box onto the floor of her car, grabbed her bag and headed towards the school. I looked away so it didn't seem like i was watching her. I had to find out what was in that box though...

Chloe POV  
i walked through the door and found all eyes on me. I didn't even care right now, which was unusual for me. I just found out my mom had been lying to me for my entire life. Anger pulsated through my veins. Hatred covered my body from head to toe. I headed for my locker, ignoring the stares and whispers i was getting from the student body. i tossed the books i wasn't using right away into my locker, and headed off to English. Mrs. Martin smiled at me as i came in and took my seat in the back. I opened up Romeo & Juliet and started to read. The class finished the book assignment last week but i wasn't here to do it so i got an extension. I barely acknowledge Amy when she came in and looked over my shoulder until she started talking.  
"Well, nice bookmark you have their Chloe, but you might want to hide it cause London is calling at 10 o clock." I looked towards the door and saw Alek walk into the classroom with Jonah. I quickly stuffed my bookmark into the book and set it down on my desk. I saw Alek staring at me so i turned and talked to Amy who was sitting on my right.  
"So Ames, hows everything with Paul? You two still going strong?" i asked her, desperately hoping for her to help me fabricate a conversation out of thin air. She caught on to my drift and went into some story about a date the 2 had recently went on. I tried to listen as best i could, but i was distracted by Alek sitting directly in front of me. Unfortunately, we had assigned seats in this class. Soon enough, the bell rang and Mrs. Martin had called class to order, she gave us a small assignment that was due at the end of class. I had managed to avoid any communication with Alek since class started. Amy and i talked as we finished up the assignment, and then Mrs. Martin told the class she had an announcement to make. It took a moment for the class to get quiet.  
"Okay class, heres what we're gonna do. We are doing a video group project. I will assign you into 5 of groups of 5 and you will have time in class to work on it, However, you may want to put in some time out of school to make sure it gets done on time. The project is to offer an articulate commentary which shows what makes a quality project in you eyes. the projects will be kept at school and used to demonstrate to teachers, parents, and other students now and in future years, the kind of thinking and writing Parker S. Shannon High School **[a/n: thats the name of the school in the book, idk what school it is in the show] **students can produce when they put their minds to it." What? I didn't really understand, but i didn't care all that much either. I was just hoping i didn't get partnered up with Alek. I had a 1 of 5 chance that i would be in his group, i was just praying i wouldn't be that one. I stared down at my paper but listened intently as she assigned groups. Neither of us was in the first 2 groups. Amy was in the third group and it was my last chance.  
"Okay group 4 will include: Keira Harris, Philip Carter, Alek Petrov, Jonah Harper, and..." Please please please don't say my name. "and Chloe King." Damn it. Great now i was stuck in a group with Alek, not to mention Keira, **[mean girl character from the book]** who was a cheerleader that was obsessed with Alek and hated me, and some Philip kid that i really didn't know. At least i had Jonah though. Mrs. Martin finished assigning the groups and told us to get together for the last 15 minutes of class and brainstorm ideas for a project. I looked at Amy fearfully and she mouthed 'sorry', there was nothing i could do. The group gathered to where Alek and i were already sitting. He turned around in his desk to smile at me. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	8. Heroes and thieves

Chloe POV

He just kept smiling at me. Keira came over and pulled up a desk so she was sitting as close to Alek as she could without sitting on top of him. He didn't seem to notice. Phillip came over and brought a desk that he put in the circle. Jonah set his desk between Phillips and my own. Keira kept going on and on about how excited she was to have this project and that she was so glad her and Alek were in the same group.

"So uh... What should we do for our project?" Phillip asked shyly.

"I was thinking like a day in the life of a high school student. What do you think?" Jonah said. I was doodling in my notebook and trying not to make eye contact with either Alek or Keira.

"Ooh! That could be good. Why not a day in _my_ life? I mean we actually want the viewers to be interested in it, and I don't really think they'd be interested in the life of someone like Phillip or Chloe. I mean.. No offense or whatever but I'm just being honest. I want to actually _get_ a good grade." Keira said. Wow. My life was _boring_? Yeah right! I wish it was boring. I died on my sixteenth birthday, I have nine lives, a secret order devoted to killing me hired a highly trained assassin to get the job done, I had a love triangle with a college boy and the most popular guy in school, and my mom was just murdered by the people who were after me. Not to mention I am part of an ancient race that descended from Bastet herself, and I in particular was some Uniter that had a great destiny and blah blah blah. If only she had any idea.

"What about maybe something like a public service announcement? Like maybe some thing like a story about bullying or something. Showing people how wrong it is." Phillip said.

"Thats stupid. What was wrong with the day in the life of me? That would get people's attention. Right Alek?" Keira sneered.

"Actually I quite like Phillips idea. Don't you?" Alek said. Quickly Keira changed her mind about his idea.

"Yeah, I mean I guess that's good. I really think the other video idea was better though." Keira said.

"What do you think Chloe?" Alek asked me. I didn't really know what to say. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. Alek was smiling at me, Keira was glaring, Phillip was just waiting for an answer, Jonah seemed worried.

"Honestly? I really like the idea of a video that can help make a change." I told them. Keira looked angry, but everyone else looked pretty content.

"So it's settled then." Alek said.

"Public service announcement it is." Phillip said.

"Whatever." Keira said, clearly annoyed.

The bell rang and everyone quickly set there desks back. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and exited the room. I kept my head down as i walked to my locker. Suddenly I ran right in to someone, and all my things ended up on the floor.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going. My bad." I told them and bent down to pick up my stuff. They bent down too, and picked up a few of my things. When I finished, i looked up to see Keira holding my copy of Romeo & Juliet in one hand and my picture strip in the other, staring at it intently. I reached for it, but she pulled it away.

"_What is this?"_ She asked. I didn't know what to say, i mean nobody was meant to see it. I just couldn't believe i was stupid enough to bring it to school. Bring it to where Alek was, where he could have found it. Not to mention the fact that Keira actually did find it. "Well? That was a question. They usually require an answer."

"Its mine. Now give it back." I said, reaching for it again, and still failing because she pulled it away. "I _said _give it back."

"See, heres the thing. You may have a couple of pretty pictures or whatever, but let me be the first to tell you, you are _not _good enough for him. He needs someone who is within his league." She said smugly.

"Let me guess, someone like _you, _perhaps? I don't really care. Alek and I are _friends. _Thats it. Now give me my stuff back." I said calmly. I didn't really know what it was that Alek and I were. Wether it be friends, something more, or nothing at all. I didn't know what we were and i had absolutely no idea what it was that i wanted is to be. I shook the thought out of my head. I would think about this in private, now I focused on the problem at hand. I ripped my book out of Keira's hand and went in for the pictures. She twisted around and I just barely missed them.

"Okay what is your issue? Are you jealous or something? Just give them back." I told her.

"Aha! Me? Jealous of you? Yeah right." She laughed. People were starting to gather now, assuming there was about to be a fight.

"Give them back." I could feel myself wanting to hit her. My body was reacting to this want as though it was a need. I was on the line of turning full on Mai with my claws and eye slits. I knew in my head that I couldn't do this in front of everyone, but my body didn't care. It had other plans. I decided to try one more time. "Give. Me. My. Stuff. Back. Now." I reached but in a second they were gone. Someone had taken my pictures from Keira's hand. I looked to see who it was and was mortified when I saw Alek staring down at the picture strip. He had a smile on his face, which would be a good thing, if it weren't for the anger and pain deep in his eyes. He handed me my picture strip and turned to Keira.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Umm... No. She was the one who ran into me. I was just helping her pick her stuff up." Keira lied.

"We'll wasn't that nice of you then?" Alek answered. Keira stomped off mumbling incoherently. I suddenly felt Jonah's presence behind me, but far enough to give me some space. I was thankful for that. The group that had piled up for Keira and I had dissipated. And now Alek and I were alone, except of course for the closely looming Jonah.

"Um. Thanks." I told Alek awkwardly.

"For?"

"For you know. Coming to my rescue and all."

"Oh that? That was nothing." He replied with a smirk.

"Well that's just it. It was way more than nothing. Your always doing that. Always protecting me and saving me. No matter what the situation. So thank you. Really."

"Chloe. I told you I would always be there for you. I meant that. You can try to avoid me all you want, but everyone knows you can't resist Alek Petrov." He started out slow and sweet but ended it with his signature smirk.

"Really? You always find a way to ruin the moment, don't you?" I said jokingly.

"You know it, King." It felt better between us. More normal. Like we were almost back to the way things used to be. But that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Things could never be the same again. Could they? I guess I would just have to wait and see. "Now lets go. We're gonna be late for second period. See you in third period okay? Oh and Chloe?" He said as I turned away. "I like your bookmark." He smirked one last time and walked in the other direction. Great. He probably thought I was some sort of freak for using our pictures. And I was. Even I knew it. My mouth was wide open and I was staring after him. I didn't realize the bell had gone off, so I rushed off to class. I would worry about Alek and everything that came along with the topic of him, later. Now I was going to be late for second period.


	9. Damaged

Chloe POV

Second period trig had gone by pretty quickly, So I headed to third. I had P.E. so I went to the locker room to change out. I opened up my gym locker and put my bag in. I realized that I was already wearing sweats and a tank top so there was really no point in changing. I pulled out my iPod, phone and ear buds and stuck them into my sweatpants pockets. Then I turned to exit the locker rooms. I was stopped by Keira and her two followers standing with their arms crossed blocking my way to the exit. I was cornered.

"Excuse you." I said and tried to move around them.

"I don't think so King." Keira said and pushed me back into my locker.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Cry about it to someone who cares. Which by the way, is NOT Alek."

"Really? Is that what this is about?"

"Yes it is. Alek is mine. Not yours. Just because you have a couple of pictures with him doesn't mean he actually likes you. I mean your really only a charity case. He feels bad for you. You have no family. Your dad didn't even want you. Why would you think Alek would? He's better off without you. Face it. Your _damaged_." I was ready to snap. I had to use all my strength to keep back the tears and my Mai powers from showing.

"Seriously Keira? What the hell is your issue? You don't even know me. Stop acting like you do."

"Why would I want to? I'm just telling you to back off. Or else."

"Or else what? For the record, Alek and I are only friends, if that. But what I don't get is why you automatically think he _belongs_ to you? I mean, from where I'm standing, it's obvious he hasn't even looked your way. He may not want me, and I'm okay with that. But let's get one thing straight, he sure as hell doesn't want _you_ either." With that she punched me. My face hit the locker, and I could feel blood trickle down my cheek. I took my hands, careful not to let out my claws, and pushed her out of the way. She landed on the floor, sitting on her butt.

"Just so you know, I could kick your ass back to barbies perfect, plastic little world. But that would be sinking down to your level. Now I am seriously done with your crap about Alek. I would tell you to stay away from him, but Alek is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Whatever happens, leave me out of it." And then I exited the locker room, with them staring at my back. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Keira was right. Maybe Alek was better off without me. Even as a friend. Maybe I really was _damaged_.

I made my way to the nurses office to get my face checked out. I told her I fell in the locker room, I could tell she didn't really believe me, but she let it slide. She told me I should go home and rest, but I refused. I've been out of school for almost a month. I can't miss anymore of it. She patched me up, gave me a pass and I headed back to class. Keira and her girls were already in the gym when I entered, and I handed Coach my pass. He offered to let me sit out but I just shook my head and started stretching. I saw Alek staring at me from across the gym, with a worried expression on his face, but ignored him. Then Coach blew his whistle, signaling warmups were over, and we all went outside to the track. We lined up and I plugged my headphones into my ears, and hit shuffle on my iPod. Coach blew his whistle again, and we were off. I tried to clear my head and just listen to my music, but it was hard. I had a lot on my mind. I was listening to Weightless by Natasha Bedingfield. I loved this song. I wish i could be weightless. **[a/n: this is a song from the show. It was playing when she was training with Jasmine and Alek and she jumped across the building for the first time. Then she was dancing and this was playing. just FYI]**

_The sky is the limit and I just wanna flow  
__Free as a spirit on a journey of hope  
Cut the strings and let me go  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless  
Millions of balloons tethered to the ground  
Weight of the world tries to hold us down  
Cut the strings and let me go  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless_

Suddenly one of my headphones was plucked from my ear.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Chloe. It's only me." Aleks voice whispered. I looked to see his signature smirk. i paused my music playlist.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly.

"Well! No need to be harsh. I just wanted to see if you were okay. What happened anyway?"

"I'm fine. I fell." I lied. I didn't want Alek to know some girl jumped me because of him. I didn't know how he would react. "Is that all?"

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, _Chloe King_?" De ja' vu again. The memory of the day I had thrown his basketball into the trash can popped in my head but i pushed it away. "Now what _really _happened?" Damn. He knew i was lying. How did he always know that?

"Really. I just fell and my face hit a locker. I'm fine."

"You're still lying. I will find out what happened, Chloe. You know i will. You might as well tell me now." He said with his cocky smile.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Really?" he paused for a moment. The only sound was the pounding of our heart beats and our feet hitting the ground as we ran. "I have an idea."

"Okay," I said cautiously. "Well, what is it?" He smiled, clearly excited over his idea.

"Race you back. Whoever finishes their laps first wins. If i win, you tell me what _really _happened. No more lies."

"Okay, and if i win?" i asked, interested.

"I'll drop it." I gave him a disbelieving look. "Really. No more questions about it. Not to you, or anyone else. Promise." I thought about that for a moment. Why not? He was going to find out anyway. So might as well have some fun with it.

"Deal. On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" and then were off.


	10. Game on

_Aleks POV_

We had to run 4 laps by the end of class, and Chloe and I were neck and neck on the last lap. I could see the ending point just up ahead, so I ran faster. I passed her with a smirk on my face. I was going to win. Then just as I neared the finish line, Chloe zoomed past me with an ear to ear smile on her face. I was shocked as she past the finish line and started dancing around. When I passed the finish line she stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for me.

"Took ya long enough." She said, still smiling. It was then that I realized that everyone was cheering for Chloe. She beat me at a race in front of everyone. I think my reputation of being the best athlete in school was officially ruined but I didn't really care. Chloe was happy and smiling, an things seemed pretty normal with us again. I missed this.

"Yeah well I definitely let you win, so don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah right! Your just mad that I beat you in front of all your little friends." She gloated.

"Oh whatever!" I said as the class walked inside. I noticed Keira and her friends in the corner looking especially angry, but I ignored it. Chloe and I continued to bicker like we always did. My heart warmed at the thought of things getting back to normal. When we got to the locker rooms, it was time to say goodbye, but I didn't want to. I didn't want there to be an opportunity for her to get cold again. I wanted us to go back to normal. I wanted to lose all the drama and avoiding one another and just go back to the way things were.

"Get changed out, Petrov." Coaches husky voice yelled.

"Yes sir. See ya at lunch, Chloe." I said. Chloe smiled and nodded and turned to the girls locker room to collect her things. I went into the boys locker room and started to change out.

"So, Petrov. I saw you lost your little race to that King girl. That has to burn." One of the guys, Kyle, said.

"Yeah. She's pretty fast." Adam said. I gritted my teeth. I hated guys talking about Chloe like she was a piece of meat.

"You know, she's pretty hot. Are you two like a thing or what?" Trent asked. What? He thought Chloe and I were dating? What was I supposed to say?

"Yeah, is that why Keira and them were so pissed today? She's like in love with you, you know." Greg said.

"Uh.. No. Chloe and I aren't dating or anything." I said awkwardly.

"Cool so you don't mind if I go for her right?" Lucas asked. I wished I could say no. I wished I could say he needed to leave her alone. That she was mine. But that's just it. She wasn't.

"Um... I guess so. I don't really see why not" I replied. I couldn't tell him that I wanted her for myself. And I couldn't stop other guys from wanting to ask her out. She was amazing. Beautiful. Smart. Kind. Sexy. Funny. Real. Unique. She was an all in one kind of girl. Of course other guys would want her. And one day she would find a guy she would want back. Nothing I could do could stop that. Unless... _I got to her first_. But was it really fair for me to do that?

"Cool, man. Looks like I'm gonna get me a girl then." Lucas said. "And not just any girl. _Chloe King._" Well if he was going after her, then I guess it's _game on. _


	11. Complication

Alek POV

I sat in fourth period, and didn't really pay attention. I was still focused on Lucas and Chloe. Would she go for him? Would she fall in love with this guy and forget all about me? Why was i so jealous? My mind was full of a million questions. Mr. Tucker gave us the last 15 minutes of class free since nobody was really listening anyway. I overheard some girls behind me talking about a fight in the girls locker room. Could that have been how Chloe got hurt? I know I promised Chloe that I wouldn't ask around about it... But what if I just overheard some people talking about it? That really wouldn't be breaking our deal. Would it?

"I heard Keira knocked her out." One girl said. Keira? Why would Keira have done that to Chloe?

"Well I heard that she told Keira off." The next girl replied. That sounds a lot like my Chloe. What? She wasn't my Chloe. She wasn't anyone's Chloe. She was just Chloe.

"Maybe. Do you know what the fight was over?" The first girl asked.

"Oh yeah." Followed by a moment of silence. Why didn't she say what it was over? I needed to know.

"Really?! I mean I guess I could see that. I just don't know why Keira would be fighting with her over it. I mean, it's not like she could get him anyway. He's way out of her league." Him? Who was him? Why couldn't they just say it already?

"Well I heard Keira found some pictures this morning to prove otherwise. They almost got into it in the hallway this morning but she just kept saying they were only friends. But those pictures proved otherwise. Keira was about to beat her then, but he stepped in and stopped it. So I guess it's a true." What? We're they talking about me? What was going on? Why were Chloe and Keira fighting over me? I couldn't even stand Keira half the time. And why did it hurt so much to hear that Chloe was telling people we were only friends? We were. We were only friends. Even I said that only an hour ago when I stupidly have Lucas permission to ask Chloe out. I tried to listen to their conversation more, but the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Maybe I could talk about it with Chloe. I just hoped the rumors weren't true.

Chloe POV

I walked into the lunch room, talking to Jonah about the assignment from Science. We walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. I started piling food onto it, avoiding all the veggies. Jonah raised his eyebrows at me, and urged me take some, but I just shook my head. We payed for lunch and walked out of line to our usual table. Amy and Paul were already there, waiting for us.

"Hey Ames. Hi Paul." They waved and we sat down. We talked for a little bit. Not about anything in particular really, just talked. It was nice to be able to talk to my friends again. Then one of the guys on the basketball team walked up, I think his name was Lucas. He came over and sat on the opposite side of the table, he was smiling at me.

"Can we help you?" Jonah asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Chloe here, if you don't mind?" Jonah nodded and begun talking to Amy and Paul, but I could tell he was listening in. Him and Alek were always so obvious when they did that.

"So Chloe. I was going to come over here and ask you out. But I feel like maybe you would say no. I mean we don't really know each other and all. So I have an idea." His voice was silky smooth. What?! He was going to ask me out? Why?

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well you see Chloe. I like you. You've got that... That special thing about you. I just can't help but notice you. In a good way of course." What special thing? What was this guy talking about? "So, now as I was saying, I have this idea. I'm going to woo you."

"Woo me?" This boy was crazy.

" Yes woo. The whole nine yards. Flowers, notes, candy, etc. so what do you think?" What did I think? I mean the guy was cute, I couldn't deny that. Short brown hair, tan skin, comfortably buff body, and piercing green eyes. But it felt weird. I mean, this guy has had plenty of chance to ask me out in the past. We've had school and classes together since like the third grade. Why now? What about Alek? Why was I thinking about him now? We were just friends. If that. And I needed to let Alek move on. Maybe I should do the same. Why not right? But was Lucas really the right guy for me? I didn't think so.

"Look, Lucas is it? No offense or anything, but I kind of have a lot going on right now. And even if I didn't, I'm not so sure that I'm all that interested."

"Well that's why I'm going to woo you. Just you wait, Chloe King. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be head over heels." He smiled and started walking away.

"You know, I really rather you didn't!" I card after him. But it was no use. He turned around and winked at me. Great. Now how was I going to stop this one? Father that left me, dead mother who hated me, orphan in the first place, descendent of an ancient race so I'm not even human, Uniter in charge of bringing together the races, ex-love triangle, an entire order hell-bent on my death, popular girl at school who hates me, failing most of my classes, and now this. Just another complication in the life of Chloe king.


	12. Friends or enemies

Chloe POV

I sat there staring after him like some kind of idiot. I couldn't believe this. I shook it out of my mind. Along with everything else that had happened today, I would deal with it later. I got up from the table and emptied off my tray. Lunch had only started 15 minutes ago, but I didn't want to be in here anymore. I had too much on my mind, and I need to clear my head. I waved goodbye to my friends, well Amy and Paul anyway, Jonah had insisted on coming with me, and headed to the library. I decided I would just do some homework that I missed while I was out of school. After all, I had about a months worth of overdue assignments. I sat at a table and pulled out my things, Jonah sat next to me and pulled out the work from science. We sat in comfortable silence and finished our schoolwork.

Alek POV

I went into the lunchroom, but Chloe was already gone. I went up to her table and Amy and Paul said she had headed for the library. I walked towards it but was stopped by Keira and her two followers.

"Hey, Alek. Where ya headed?" She asked me.

"I'm going to the library. I have to talk to Chloe." I tried to side step her, but she moved to block the exit.

"Your too late you know. Lucas already got to her." Great.

"What's your point?"

" I just don't get why your all so into her. She's such a freak." Keira sneered. Her followers giggled. I felt myself snap.

"What? Is that why you punched her today? Because everyone wanted her, not you? What, did you think I wouldn't find out about that? Lets get one thing straight. You will not say another word about her. Chloe is important to me. Shes my... friend. I want you to stay away from her. Don't talk to Chloe. Don't hurt Chloe. Don't gossip about her. Don't even look at her. She has never done anything to you. Do not lay a finger on Chloe ever again. Understand?" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I wanted to protect her from everything. Even stupid high school girls obsessed with me.

"What about us Alek? Are you really just going to throw that away for some weirdo who has like a total of 2 friends?"

"What are you talking about? There is no us. I'm not interested. Get that through your head. In fact I usually can't even stand you. Why can't you take a hint? Just leave me, and Chloe, alone." Keira was speechless, staring at me angrily. I just walked away from her and went to go find Chloe.

Chloe POV

I got up from my seat and headed over to the bookshelves. I scanned for the book I was looking for, rummaging through rows and isles. Finally I found it! I plucked it from the shelf an grabbed a few others and then headed back to my table. I saw Alek standing there whispering with Jonah. What were they talking about? I shrugged it off, set the books on the table with a thud and plopped down into my chair.

"Hey Alek. What's up?" I asked. He looked sort of angry. What was wrong?

"I need to talk to you. Now." He said. He was definitely angry.

"Okay, talk. What's wrong?"

"I know what happened to you. Why didn't you tell me Keira hit you because of me?" What? How did he know? He promised he wouldn't ask anyone. He lied. I guess I got angrier than I thought I had, because I could feel my voice get hard.

"Because it was none of your business. How exactly do you know anyway? I'm pretty sure you promised you wouldn't ask anyone. So how did you know, huh?"

"I didn't ask anyone! I... Overheard it in my last class. That's all. And how do you figure that its none of my business?!"

"It's my business. Not yours. Last time I checked, it was my fight, and I fought it just fine. No help from you needed. And overheard? Meaning you eavesdropped on somebody? Nice Alek. Real nice. Good to know I can trust you to keep a promise."

"Really? That's the way you want to play this? I can't believe you Chloe! It is my business because it was over me. And so what if I overheard or eavesdropped. I heard it. You should have just told me. Looks like I'm the one who can't trust you."

"That's just great Alek. If that's what you really think, then I guess you can't." With that I picked up my bag, my notebook and my binder and stormed out of the library. I went to my locker and threw my things in it, searching for my phone. I couldn't find it so I guess I must have left it in the library. I didn't really feel like going back there, so I just hoped Jonah would grab it for me. I headed back towards the lunchroom to meet back up with Paul and Amy. I saw Keira glaring at me from her table. Lucas was also sitting there, and he winked in my direction. I ignored it and tried to fake paying attention to Amy and Paul's conversation. About 15 minutes later, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the lunchroom. I walked to my locker and saw Alek standing there waiting for me. I ignored him completely as I opened my locker and pulled out my books.

"Chloe? Chloe, come on. Look Chloe, I'm sorry. Will you please talk to me?" I wanted to give in and just talk to him, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong, and stand my ground. I slammed my locker shut and walked past him to my next class. I actually did my work in this period but dreaded my last class. Alek was in it. I saw Jonah on the way to last period and he gave me my phone. He laughed and told me not to be so forgetful. Then I slowly trudged to my class. I just didn't want to see him. I really wasn't sure what Alek and I were anymore. A week ago, I felt like we were enemies. Earlier today we were so close to being back to friends. I guess now we were no longer either friends or enemies. So what were we?


	13. What are you thinking?

**okay so this one is somewhat long, and it starts off boring, but there is some Chalek at the end an i know everyone's been waiting for it cause i know i sure have 3 anyway, sorry it took so long, i wasnt sure how to continue it into the scene. Like i had the next scene but i had no idea how to get there with where i left off. But whatever! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Chloe POV

I walked into class, ignoring Aleks stares, and took my seat. We had assigned seats in this class, and unfortunately, I sat right next to Alek.

"Hey Chloe." A smooth, familiar voice said. However, it wasn't accented or Aleks for that matter. It was Lucas who was standing next to me. Crap. I forgot he was in this class. Not to mention the fact that he sat on my immediate left. Great. This was awkward.

"Uh... Hi." I said quietly, hoping he would let the conversation end there, but unfortunately he didn't.

"So did you think about what I said today at lunch?" He asked, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear i saw Aleks jaw harden. But I must've imagined that.

"Look Lucas, I already told you. I'm really not interested. Sorry." I replied, now it seemed like Alek was smiling. But again, must be a figment of my imagination. Right?

"You can't turn me down without even giving me a chance. Come on. One date." He pleaded.

"Uhm no thanks."

"Well I guess if you won't give me a date, I'll just have to try and win you over. Just you wait."

"What? What does that mean?"

"You chose your fate, Chloe King." He said smiling, and then class started. I just shook the conversation out of my head and payed attention, easily ignoring each of the boys on either my left or right. The hour of class actually went by pretty quickly. I got the assignment done early, and worked on some of my overdue stuff. When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and headed out the door with everyone. I had managed to slip out before Lucas or Alek had even finished getting their stuff together. I stopped by my locker and exchanged my books for my last classes with everything I needed for my homework. I had to hurry because i had work in a bit. I saw Amy and Paul walk up and waved to them.

"Hey guys. Look, i'd love to talk, but i have to get to work. It's kind of my first day back." I said closing my locker.

"Okay. We're headed out, so i guess we'll see you later." Amy said. They headed to the parking lot and i locked up my locker before following. I got to the parking lot and saw them drive off. I hopped into my car and threw my bag into the passenger seat. I put my key into the ignition and turned it. Nothing. Great. My car wouldn't start. What was i gonna do now? I tried to start it a few more times, but to no avail.

"Crap." I murmured. I decided to call Lana first, and tell her my car wouldn't start so i wouldn't be able to make it. I could tell she was mad, but being my first day back since my mom died, she let it slide. Next i called the tow truck, but it would be an hour or so until they got here. I would have called someone to come pick me up, but i realized that i was completely alone. My mom was gone, my dad was nowhere to be found, Amy and Paul were out on some date, Jonah and Alek were both at basketball practice, (not that i would have called Alek anyway, since we weren't exactly on the best of terms, but still). So here i sat, completely alone. I watched from my car as the other students left, one by one. I lay back onto my chair and stuck my feet up on the dashboard, and pulled out my Romeo & Juliet book. I had to finish it for english, so i just relaxed and read.

_tap tap tap. _

Someone was tapping on my window. I looked out to see Lucas there. It was darker outside, i looked at my clock and saw it was almost 5. Where was the stupid tow truck? Lucas was still tapping on my window, so i rolled it down.

"Hey Chloe. What are you still doing here? Waiting for me, were you?" He said with a wink.

"No, my car broke down and the tow truck hasn't showed up yet. Did practice just get out?"

"Surrrreee. You can just admit it if you were waiting for me you know. Its okay. And yeah practice ran late today. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. But hey, do you know where Jonah is?" Jonah could probably help me get my car home.

"Uhm... yeah, he's over there with Alek." He pointed to the school doors where Alek and Jonah were laughing. Great. Of course Alek was with him. Now how could i get Jonah's attention without getting Alek's? I was interrupted in thought by Lucas's screaming. "JONAH!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" I whisper yelled to Lucas. But it was too late. Jonah and Alek whipped their heads around and saw me. They started walking towards me then. I wished i could just start my car and drive off. Unfortunately i was stuck here.

"Hey guys. Chloe here was looking for you, Jonah." Lucas said. All the guys turned to me.

"Uhm... yeah. My car won't start, and the tow truck was supposed to be here like 2 hours ago. So i was hoping you could help me get my car home?"

"Oh sure. Let me just run home and get my 2 wheel tow dolly. I'll be right back. Alek, can you stay with Chloe?" crap.

"Oh i'm good. You can just g-" I started but was cut off by Alek.

"Of course." He smirked at me.

"Actually, i could give Chloe a ride home." Lucas said.

"I'm good." I said to both of the boys at the same time that Alek said, "that won't be necessary."

"Really. I insist." him and Alek were now glaring at each other. What was going on with them?

"How about, you guys both go home, Jonah go's and gets the dolly tow thingy, and i'll wait here? Sound like a plan? Okay good. Bye then." They both looked at me, and Lucas walked away to his car, mumbling incoherently. Alek was still staring at me. "I meant you too, you know."

"Do you honestly think i would just leave you here alone?" I sighed in defeat. I knew no matter what, he wasn't going to leave me alone again. Especially since the last time he did, i was shot and died. Twice. I cringed at the memory.

"Whatever. Just hurry Jonah. Please." He nodded and got into his truck. Alek went and sat on the curb. It was quiet for a while, then he said something she wasn't expecting.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." I couldn't tell what he was thinking because he was looking down at his hands. Had he really just said that? I stepped out of my car and sat next to him on the curb. I put my hands around my knees and looked at them.

"Alek. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of having absolutely nobody."

"You're not alone, Chloe." He said quietly.

"Yes I am. I get home everyday, and i'm completely alone. I mean, Jonah is there, yeah. But i'm still alone. I remember it was only a couple of months ago that i was complaining i never had a moment of privacy. And only a few months before that, that i was just a normal girl living happily with my mom. I had friends, and people who cared about me. Now i have nothing. I'm alone." I couldn't help but spill everything out. It took a moment for him to speak, and when he did his voice was soft.

"You're not alone, Chloe." He repeated. "you have me." I smiled at the thought. After everything i had done to him, he still wanted to be there for me. He was truly amazing. Yes, he was cocky, annoying, and sarcastic at times. But, somehow, i grew to love those things.

"So, no more fights then?" i asked hopefully. He smiled.

"I guess, i could try to contain my being annoying. But only if you can contain your stubbornness." He said, still smiling. I sighed jokingly.

"Ugh! I guess I could try to do that. You know, If I have too." I said.

"Good. No more fights then?" He held his hand out for me. I took it and intertwined our fingers. For a second romance popped into my head. But we couldn't go back to that. We couldn't again face the pain our romance had faced. Even if his perfect lips were calling me. Even if I wanted to feel his embrace and never let go. Even if I wanted to take him into my hands and kiss him like I had never kissed anyone before, with a passion that couldn't even be reached as humans. Even if I wanted to connect our lips and be with him for as long as i possibly could. I couldn't do that to him. I hurt him so much the last time. I couldn't do it again. I wouldn't. Besides. Alek deserved better. He didn't deserve someone who was... Well _damaged_.

"No more fights." I declared. "I'm glad I have you back Alek. I missed you."

"I missed you too Chloe. I missed you too." It was quiet for a while. And I continued to think about being with Alek, and why I shouldn't go there ad I stared at our intertwined fingers. Would it really be that bad of an idea? We were so good with each other before.

"What are you thinking about, Chloe?" Alek asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I should really tell him, what if he didn't feel the same way? Then I would be humiliated. And just because we used to be good, doesn't mean we could be now. So much has changed done then. And even then, it really wasn't a thing. It was one date, a few kisses, and a hopeful future. But thats just it. What about the future? What could be in store for Alek and I? I answered his question with vague honesty.

"Oh you know, the past. The present. The future. Things of that sort." I looked up and his face was only a few inches from mine. I couldn't stand how close his lips were. His wonderful scent was radiating off of his body. I wanted to be with him so badly. "Has anyone ever told you, your a close talker?" I whispered. He laughed a little, and whispered back.

"Only you. Why does it bother you, Chloe King?" Yes. Very much so. His being so attractive was distracting me. I backed up a little.

"No. Why? Is it bothering you, Aleksander Petrov?"

"Nope." It was quiet again, but only for a minute. "So what is it your thinking about in the past present and future?" You.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Too bad!" We laughed together for another moment. Then it died down and the air got quiet. I couldn't help but wonder... "So what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just sorta... remembering things." He answered quietly.

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Seriously Alek! Come on, tell me."

"Really. It's nothing."

"Alek! Tell me right now." I pulled my hand away from his, crossed my arms and scooted away from him.

"Hey! You said no more fights, Chloe."

"Well I guess I lied. Maybe if you would be honest with me, then we wouldn't fight."

"Okay okay. I was just remembering..." He paused but I gave him a stern look to continue. "About everything that happened before. I guess I'm just worried that things can never get back to the way they used to be." I sat down next to him now.

"Alek, nothing will ever be the same. We've changed. People are gone. People we loved. Nothing can ever change that or bring them back. So no thing can never be the same, but it's up to us to make the best out of the situation we have now. We have to continue to live our lives and move on from the past. But what's important is that we do it together." He smiled and nodded his head. His eyes were full of tears, but not even one fell. In that moment, I saw how hurt Alek really was. He was vulnerable in this moment. With me. I thought more about the possibility of being with Alek. Things would be so good with us. Brian was way out of the picture so nothing could stand in our way. We could be happy. After everything, didn't we deserve that much? We could do exactly as I said. We could move on together. So why not?

I looked at his perfect full lips. I imagined them being against mine. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. They were a beautiful shade of brown. They weren't quite chocolate, and weren't exactly mahogany. What were they? I let my gaze fall back down to his lips. Why not right? I've been waiting for this moment for so long. So, I leaned in for a kiss..

**okay so I'm sorry to cut you short there, but I promise I will write again SOON. Also, sorry for the weird spacing, I did half of this on my phone so it came out weird. Anyway hope you enjoyed the Chalek, I know I did :))**

**oh yeah, review please!**


	14. Worries, Scents, and an imagination

Alek's POV

My eyes widened as i realized what exactly was happening. Chloe's gaze flickered between my lips and my eyes. And then she leaned in for the kiss. Our noses brushed up against one another, and i knew it was finally going to happen. I've been imagining our next kiss since our last one. And that was over a month ago. Now it was going to actually happen. Somehow, the thought of Chloe being the one to make the move and kiss me, hadn't been in any scenario i imagined. And yet, here we were, only an inch or two away, and Chloe was the one leaning in. and just as the space between us was about to close, headlights trailed across the parking lot and then passed over us. Chloe's eyes widened and she backed up. She looked away for a moment and then stood up and walked to Jonah's truck. i was frozen. I couldn't figure out if that had really happened. Was Chloe really about to kiss me? As i looked back at it now, it seemed highly unlikely. Maybe i just misread the moment. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. I really didn't know. i was snapped back to reality when I realized Jonah was talking to me.

"Alek? Alek are you alright?" I looked around and realized that they had set the front Chloe's car onto the tow dolly and Chloe was sitting inside it. She was looking straight ahead, careful not to glance in my direction. Even though she was trying to look calm, i knew it was a facade, and i saw right through it. i focused in on her heart beat that seemed to be beating a mile a minute. She was just as anxious and unsure of what just happened as i was. "Anyway, we're about to leave, so i guess i'll see you tomorrow then, man. Bye."

"uh.. yeah bye." he hopped into the front seat of his black pick up truck and drove off. Chloe's car, with her in it, attached and trailing behind him. I needed to talk to her, but i guess it would have to wait until tomorrow. I jumped into my own vehicle and quickly drove home.

Chloe's POV

I thanked Jonah when we got back to my apartment and i went into my room, with only my backpack, the box from under my mothers bed, and my copy of Romeo & Juliet in my arms. I could feel my body shaking, but i didn't know wether it was in joy or in shock. I mean not even i could believe i had almost kissed him. me of all people. But now i wished more then anything i could tell what he was thinking. He seemed lost in thought after Jonah had interrupted us. In some strange way, i was sort of grateful that he had. Don't get me wrong, i wanted to kiss Alek more than anything. But maybe it was a good thing that i hadn't. what if he didn't feel the same way? what if he was just caught up in the moment and had no idea what was really going on, and thats why he didn't back away from me. What if he had already moved on? if it weren't for Jonah, i would have just made a complete and total fool out of myself. Thank god or basset or whoever it is that i should thank, that it didn't happen. That _was_ a good thing, right? Alek and i didn't need anymore pressure on our relationship right now. we needed to stay just friends for now... i think. No. i was sure of it. This was for the best. i knew that. It would save time, pain, humiliation and tears in the long run. I knew that. Ugh! If i was so sure that this was _really _for the best, then why was i still imagining how amazing our kiss would have been? I really wish i could make up my mind. but, underneath my mai/uniter/wanne-be-an-adult self, i was just a teenage girl, what did you expect?

i did as much homework as i could handle on this already frustrating day, so Jonah and I ordered in some panda express. I ate, showered and threw on some clean pajamas. Just a pair of pj shorts and a tank top, and i brushed my long hair and hopped into bed. I had so much i planned to think about today, yet, somehow i just didn't care that much. I didn't care that my mom broke the one promise we kept: No lies, by keeping the second biggest secret of all, my past, and lying about it. the first biggest was obviously my identity as a mai/the uniter, but in the end she found that out too. I didn't care about all the stupid stuff Keira had said about me being damaged and nobody wanting me, even if that was true. I didn't care that Lucas was suddenly interested in me, probably because i had absolutely no interest in him. I didn't care that i had been shoved into a group with Keira, Jonah, and Alek for some project. I didn't care that my stupid car broke down and i would have to walk to school until i could afford to fix it. I didn't care that i still had a months worth of school work to make up. I didn't care about all the people who stared at me or whispered about me or even came up and asked me how i was doing today. I didn't care how many times i had to lie and say i was just fine. None of that made any difference. All that mattered was the future. I wanted to move forward. No i needed to. And i would.

Something about today did catch my attention though. Alek. Well not exactly Alek in particular. Even though he did catch my eye, quite a few times actually. but no that wasn't it. it was his _behavior._ i couldn't quite put my finger on exactly when.I thought about first period. When we were in our group, he asked _my _opinion and genuinely seemed to care what i thought. but that wasn't quite it i either. maybe it was after class when he rescued my photos from Keira's clutches. Wait! I think thats it. but what about then exactly? i think it was when he looked at the pictures and just smiled. He really didn't react to the fact that i had them on me. Almost like he already knew. Maybe he did. but how? Then it stuck me. I instantly sat up straight in my bed. He was in my room. _he was in my room. _How could i have not realized this earlier? The morning i had woken up from that horrible dream. The dream where alek had hated me for everything i had done to him. that morning, i woke up and swore i even smelt his intoxicating scent on my sheets. And that stuffed lion had reeked of him. i must have just played it off. Thought i was imagining the smell, or just figured that the reason it was there, was because his smell had once been part of the rooms natural scent. I couldn't believe it. Alek had snuck into my room while i was sleeping. but for what purpose? and why hadn't Jonah noticed? Maybe he had and just didn't tell me, since they were friends. I didn't know. Oh my god. What if? what if i talked in my sleep? I mean i did that a lot. What if i said something? i _had _been dreaming about him after all. Either way, i needed to figure out what was going on. only problem was, i couldn't just ask him. I needed to figure it out for myself. and hopefully, i would. There was so much to worry about, and eventually my worries and thoughts turned into a dream filled sleep. A sleep filled with visions of alek.

**Okay, so im sure you guys probably hate me, since i basically ripped away the biggest Chalek moment we've had yet, but don't worry. There is more to come. However, im thinking there might be some drama in the next chapter or so, so youve been warned. i have a weird schedule this week in school, so i dont know if i will be able to post for the next couple of days. Just bear with me though. I am trying to balance everything out, it's just taking a little effort. But there will be more Chalek soon. I promise. Oh, and i am especially sorry to _iWant9Lives2Live _since i totally went against what you said. But if it helps, the reason i took so long updating is because i couldn't decide wether or not to make it happen. There were 2 ways the scene could have ended, but that would have taken the story onto 2 totally different paths. I struggled for a while with the decision, but in the end, you obviously see what i chose. Hope you don't hate me too much ;)) **

**Anyhow, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	15. Stranger

Chloe POV

I walked to school alone and in silence. Jonah had to get home to pick up some clean clothes, so he said he would meet me at school. School. i was dreading it. I didn't want any awkward moments to happen with Alek. But after what happened last night, i couldn't really blame him.

when i arrived at school, i met up with Amy. We walked in and towards her locker first.

"So, Chloe. Did you hear about the new girl?" She asked, in gossip mode.

"No, what new girl?"

"I'm not really sure who she is, i mean i haven't even seen her yet. all i know, is she came here from New York or something like that. I guess she is supposed to be really pretty, and like super smart."

"amy, exactly how do you know this? school hasn't even started yet, and you already have the latest scoop."

"Well, you know me! So anyway, is anything new with you?" I wanted to tell her about everything that had happened-or well almost happened-with alek. But what would she say? Would anybody hear me? I couldn't let _that _happen. But Amy was my very best friend and i needed to tell her every little detail.

"Okay, there is one thing. But you have to be sworn to secrecy. You can't even tell Paul. Promise?"

"of course. Why what's going on?"

"So, yesterday my car broke down, and i was waiting for the tow truck for what seemed like _forever._ Well, it was long enough for um... basketball practice to get out... And um... well, Jonah left to get some tow dolly thingy, and Alek stayed, and we talked. and..." i trailed off, My voice was barely a whisper.

"and?! Chloe King, you better continue that sentence!" She shrieked.

"Okay okay just quiet down. I well... i almost kissed him." I paused awaiting her reaction.

"Oh my god, Chloe! I knew you still liked him! You guys are so cute together. Did you make the first move or was it him? What happened after you, wait... _almost _kissed him? Why _almost?" _I was hoping she wouldn't realize that.

"Almost as in did not actually do it. Yeah well, heres what happened. We were talking and stuff, and i kind of leaned in and was only like inches away when... Jonah pulled up."

"Oh, Chloe, i'm so sorry."

"No it's probably a good thing. i mean, what if he didn't kiss me back? Or what if he didn't feel the same way anymore? i really like Alek, but i would have made a fool out of myself! then i could have lost him as a friend too."

"Chloe, you are crazy, you know that? I really don't think Alek just moved on and forgot about you. "

"He had every right to. you know what? It's just whatever. I'll meet up with you after okay? I have to go to the bathroom. Bye."

"Bye Chloe. keep me posted!" and i headed for the bathroom.

Alek POV

I got to school and immediately started looking for Chloe. It took me a minute to find her voice in the crowd, but I located it near Amy's locker. They were having a conversation, and I didn't quite catch the beginning but I figured it wouldn't hurt to listen in on what I could now.

"Well, you know me! So anyway, is anything new with you?" I heard Amy ask her. I wondered if she would tell her what had happened last night.

"Okay, there is one thing. But you have to be sworn to secrecy. You can't even tell Paul. Promise?" Was this it? Her voice became hushed and I had to strain my ears to hear them.

"of course. Why what's going on?"

"So, yesterday my car broke down, and i was waiting for the tow truck for what seemed like_ forever_. Well, it was long enough for um... basketball practice to get out... And um... well, Jonah left to get some tow dolly thingy, and Alek stayed, and we talked. and..." She trailed off, her voice was barely a whisper. Well? Don't stop there. Continue! Tell her what happened. This was good. She was telling Amy-her best friend- about what happened between us last night. so that must mean she thought it was important enough to tell her.

"and?! Chloe King, you better continue that sentence!" Amy shrieked. Thank god we were on the same page.

"Okay okay just quiet down. I well... i almost kissed him." Then she paused.

"Oh my god, Chloe! I knew you still liked him! You guys are so cute together. Did you make the first move or was it him? What happened after you, wait... _almost_ kissed him? Why _almost_?" Tell me about it. Why did Jonah have to interrupt us?

"Almost as in did not actually do it. Yeah well, heres what happened. We were talking and stuff, and i kind of leaned in and was only like inches away when... Jonah pulled up." I was reliving the horror in my mind. Why did e have to show up then?

"Oh, Chloe, i'm so sorry."

"No it's probably a good thing. i mean, what if he didn't kiss me back? Or what if he didn't feel the same way anymore? i really like Alek, but i would have made a fool out of myself! then i could have lost him as a friend too." Did she really think that? I couldn't believe it. My feelings had only gotten stronger. She would never lose me. Ever. I had to tell her that. Now.

"Chloe, you are crazy, you know that? I really don't think Alek just moved on and forgot about you. " thank you amy!

"He had every right to. you know what? It's just whatever. I'll meet up with you after okay? I have to go to the bathroom. Bye." No it's not just whatever.

"Bye Chloe. keep me posted!"

I thought it over for a moment, and decided to get up the courage and let her know how I feel. But I couldn't just tell her. I needed to show her. What if I just kissed her...very publicly. That would show her how much I cared. Then she would stop with that ridiculous notion that I didn't think of her that way anymore. I went to where the girls bathroom was and arrived just in time to see Chloe's beautiful bouncy blonde curls exit the bathroom. I walked right up to her, twisted her around and kissed her full on the lips before she had any time to react. The kiss was sweet as the same time as passionate, but something wasn't right.

"Alek?" I heard from behind me. I ended the kiss and turned to see a familiar face. It was _Chloe_ standing there in the doorway of the girls bathroom. Her eyes held pain and shock. She looked like she was ready to cry, but she held it in. Wait. If Chloe was over there, then _who_ had I just kissed? I turned back to look at the unknown girl.

She looked so much like Chloe, but there were differences. She had the same jaw set. The same hair, maybe just a little lighter. Her eyes had the same exact shape, but they weren't that blue color I loved, they were a piercing green. She was thinner and taller. Her nose was smaller, her cheek bones were wider, and her smile wasn't Chloe's. who was this girl that looked so much like Chloe? I'd meant to kiss Chloe, not this stranger.


	16. Altered Reflection

**Okay, so yeah. Really sorry about that last chapter. But any ideas on who this mystery girl is? I'll give you a hint: she was sort-of in the book. And by sort-of, i mean she died, and they talked about her, but she didn't even have a name. so, i brought her back :)) anyway, she might cause some drama, but i definitely need a name for her. Im going to look into it. But until then, feel free to pm or review with ideas for what she should be called! or for any other reason really ;))**

**Also, i just wanted to tell you all how much i enjoyed reading the reviews. I read them all, and you have no idea how much i freak out every time i read one. If you give me any ideas, i seriously take them into consideration. I love love love hearing from you all, and hope you continue with the reviews. :))**

**Last but not least, i have a bit of an idea, but im not sure how it is going to work out. I'm thinking of Possibly starting another Chloe King story, and i really don't know if i will. But if i do, i promise to continue on with this one as well, since this story is my main priority right now! Anyway, with this idea, i was thinking of getting someone else to write for Alek. Preferably if your from England or that area. I sometimes feel like i have no idea how he would word things, or that the way i portray him is totally off. Anyway, if you're interested, P.M. me or maybe send me a review. Thanks so much, now please read review and enjoy 3**

Chloe POV

I couldn't believe it. Alek had just kissed someone else. I felt like i was going to explode into tears, but surprisingly i kept strong. I don't know why i was so upset by it. I had no right to be, i hurt him, and now he was moving on. Alek deserved that. More than anything _he _deserved to be happy. Why _had _it hurt me so much to see him with someone else? I had already figured that last-nights almost kiss probably meant nothing to him. And now my suspicions were confirmed. So what? So he didn't feel the same way. I needed to live with that. I needed to do exactly what he had done, and just move on. And i would. Eventually. For now, i just wanted to feel the pain, go home, and roll up in a ball and cry. I peeled my eyes away from Alek and his mystery girl, i didn't even check to see who it was, and walked quickly towards the school doors.

"Chloe? Chloe! It's not what it looks like! Chloe come back!" i could hear Alek screaming at me.

Once outside, i could feel the tears starting to fall. I started walking faster and faster until i was running. I ran at full speed all the away home. When i got there, i washed my face quickly, to clean off the tear-stains, and then got into my bed. I got comfortable under my blanket, and squeezed my eyes shut. I just needed to start the day over. If only i could...

Alek POV

I ran after Chloe, but she got away, then i turned back to where the girl was, but she had disappeared too. Who _was _that? I could have sworn it was Chloe. She looked so much like her, and even smelled like her. What was going on? And why was Chloe so hurt, even if i had actually meant to kiss someone else? I knew the answer to that. It was like when she was with Brian. She was all i could think about, but she didn't even notice my existence sometimes. When she was with Brian, and i saw them together, it cut me down to my very core. It was like i had a hole in my chest. And every time i saw her with _him,_ it was like taking razor blades and cutting the sides of the hole, making it grow wider and wider. And when i heard her tell her mother that she thought she was in love with Brian, i imagined Lemon Juice being poured onto the sides of the hole and i could imagine every individual cut burning. No body should ever feel that way about anyone. Why did i feel that way? It was more than Jealousy. The way i wanted to hurt Brian for even thinking he had a chance with Chloe. But i guess all is fair in love in war. Right? But that's just it? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for me to just assume Chloe could feel the same way, not that i really knew or understood how i felt. And it wasn't fair that i couldn't get her out of my head. It wasn't fair that she was stuck there. And it sure as hell wasn't fair that, even after i knew she wanted nothing to do with me and only wanted Brian, i had still felt so strongly about her. Now here i am, a moth later, and i was still wrapped around her finger. It wasn't fair that I needed to see her, to talk to her constantly. Like i had said, or rather thought, once before:

_She was the drug i was fighting to quit. i was addicted to her. To her scent, to her beauty, to her personality, to her taste. The taste of her lips when they were against mine. Very few kisses we shared, and yet, i somehow managed to become addicted. _

I think, even after everything, i was still falling in love, with Chloe King.

Chloe POV

"Alek?" What was going on? Why was i back in my old bedroom? And why was i wearing this shirt? I had thrown it away the night i was shot. This was so weird._  
_

"You love who you love? Guess i never really stood a chance, did i? I was afraid i was making a fool of myself." Wait. This was the night it all went down. I knew everything that was going to happen. Now all i had to do was stop it. If i could just stop Alek from leaving, then, together, we could stop Zane and the order from destroying the lives of everyone i loved. I could call my mom and warn her about the person she was going on a meeting with, then i could call Valentina and Jasmine and warn them about Zane. But first, i had to stop Alek from leaving.

"Alek..." I needed him to just hear me out.

"Sometimes i hate being right." Would he just snap out of it? I needed to get his attention. But first i had to calm him down. I walked towards him.

"It's not the way it sounded." Hurry up and calm down already. I needed to focus on the many problems at hand. Valentina was probably talking to Zane now.

"Oh really? Cause it sounded like you said you were in love with him." I just needed to be honest with him. I was just going to come out and tell him the truth. Then maybe we could get on with saving everyone. I opened my mouth to speak, then i lost control of my words and actions. It was like i was just watching from a front row sear-my own body. I could still think, it was just that i couldn't control myself. The me i was now, was trapped in this body. Like it was a scene from my memories, and i had no choice but to let it play out.

"I don't know what i am. I'm sorry. But it doesn't matter. We both know i can't be with him." What was i saying? I needed to talk to him, with my own words, he needed to know that i choose him, even though he no longer wants me. I guess i was too late.

"and that's supposed to make me feel better? I don't want you to choose me because _i'm _the only option." He has no idea what's in store. Soon, he won't be the only option, and thats when i'm going to realize that he _was _the only possible choice, but that i was just too blind to see it.

"i'm not _choosing_ anyone." Everything else had slipped from my mind. Now i was too focused on this. Too focused on_ us._

"I think you already have." I had, but it wasn't who he though it was. I could hear myself sigh and he walked towards the window. My phone beeped, but i _didn't _check it. i was back in control.

"Alek, you don't understand." I tried to just get to the point. now was about the time when he should have left, but surprisingly he didn't he walked over to where my full body mirror was instead.

"I understand perfectly. I just don't care. Don't you see Chloe? Take a look." He indicated towards the mirror. I walked up to it and stared at my reflection. I looked as though i was ready to cry, but then a smile came across my face. Well, only my reflections face, really. I could still feel the frown on my own. Then the reflection started to change. It grew a few inches taller, then the waist shrunk a bit. It's cheek bones became a bit wider, and the nose grew smaller. Their lips plumped up a bit, and their teeth straightened out some more. Their hair grew lighter and the length lessened a bit. finally, their eyes turned a beautiful, penetrating bright green. They spun around, and instantly their clothes changed into something i would probably never wear. Now this other person stepped out of the mirror completely, and stood close to Alek. They smiled at me and then at each other. Then they kissed a deep passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. My heart started to shatter.

"Oh don't be sad, little sister." The person's voice was a smooth beautiful sound, like wind chimes or flawless music. "You had your chance. Now he's _mine._"

That hurt me so much that i barely realized what she had called me. Was that true? Did i have a sister? Was _she _my sister? It seemed possible, since i never actually knew my family. For some strange reason, i wasn't as shocked as i felt i should be. Somehow, i _knew. _but that wasn't possible was it?

"Tell me what it is you are thinking, sister." I wished she would stop calling me that. All though i had to admit, i've always wanted a sister.

"Well i was just thinking-you know what? It doesn't really matter. None of this is real anyway, right? This is a _dream." _

"It is true that this is a dream, but i would prefer to think of it as more of a message, in dream form of course. If what your worried about is me, then you should probably know that _i am real. _However, the rest of this dream is merely your memories, your fears, and your guilt."

"What do you mean by that? And if your real, why can't i see you when i wake up?"

"You can."

"How?"

"Well here's an idea. Don't ditch school."


	17. Sierra

Chloe's POV

I woke up from my strange dream, unsure of what really happened. i looked at my clock and saw that only 20 minutes or so had gone by since i came back to my apartment. Since not a lot of time had passed, and i really didn't have much of a need to be home, i figures i should probably head back to school. I got up out of my bed, and walked over to my bathroom and fixed myself back up. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Alek POV

first period was almost over and Chloe still hadn't shown up. We were working in our groups today, and i could tell Keira was mad that i wasn't really focusing. She continued to talk to me, and i continued to ignore her. Then Mrs. Martin called for the classes attention. When i looked up at her, i saw that the girl from the hallway was standing next to her. She saw me staring and waved.

"Okay class. There will be a new student joining us. Her name is... What's your name dear?"

"Oh! uh, Sierra. Sierra Braswell." **[a/n: see what i did there? If you don't, i gave her the last name of the author, Liz braswell ;))] **i could finally put a name to the mystery girl. But that still didn't explain why she looked like Chloe.

"Okay, well this is Sierra. Please be kind and try to make her feel welcome." then her and Sierra talked for a moment, followed by Mrs. Martin bringing her over to our group. "Alright, so since your group is one person short for this project, i think Sierra should join your group. So long as you don't mind." I _did _mind. But i couldn't just say that. There was however, one thing i could say.

"We _aren't _one member short. Chloe just isn't here." My voice was harsher than i meant for it to be, and Sierra was staring at me now.

"Well since _Chloe _hasn't bothered to show up, i don't see why she can't be in our group." Keira said, completely ignoring my comment.

"Chloe can still be a part of this group, and Sierra can still join. You don't mind, do you Mr. Petrov?" Asked Mrs. Martin.

"Whatever." Was my only answer.

* * *

Chloe's POV

When I got to school, it was passing period. Well, I missed first hour, and since I had that with Alek and Keira, I couldn't really complain. i grabbed my books from my locker and headed to trig. I finished my work early, and Mr. Pearl gave me a pass to collect my work from first period. I went into class, and Mrs. Martin handed me a few worksheets.

"We mostly worked on our group video today, but these are the worksheets you will need for the rest of the week. Oh! I almost forgot. There is a new student and I hope you don't mind, but she joined your group. Now all you need to do tonight is finish this worksheet here, and i will see you tomorrow. It's another work day, so please be sure to be here on time." New student? It must be that girl Amy was talking about. From New York or something.

"Thanks Mrs. Martin. Will do." I left her classroom, and since there was still 15 minutes left of second hour, and i really didn't want to go back to trig, i headed for the bathroom, stopping at my locker to put away my books. The bathroom was pretty empty, except for one girl in a stall. I washed my hands and fixed my hair in the mirror. Then i heard the creak of the stall door.

"Hello, Chloe." It was a familiar voice, but somehow still one foreign to me. I quickly twisted around to see the girl from my dream standing there smiling at me. WHAT WAS GOING ON? Was my dream _real?_ This was just too weird. "Don't worry, im not going to bite."

"Your... Your..." I stuttered. "Real?"

"Of course. And I'm sure you know who i am by now?"

"My... Sister?" This couldn't be happening. She touched the tip of her nose with her long, perfect finger.

"Bingo."

"Oh my god."

"Look, Chloe. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and i'd be happy to answer them for you. I mean, after all, i didn't come all this way for _school._" she laughed, it was a perfect whimsical sound. "But i suggest we talk when it's a little more private. And in case your wondering, i'm not like... evil or anything." That was actually really good to know, since i wasn't really sure who i could trust nowadays. But for some reason, i just _knew _i could trust her. Whoever she was. I just felt sort of _bonded _to this mystery girl. Like we had a connection. I guess we did. We were sisters. I'd always wanted a sister.

"Why _did _you come, exactly?" She smiled for a moment.

"I came for you of course." The bell rang then, and i could hear students begin to exit the classrooms and start to roam the halls. "Here, let me give you my number, and we can meet up and talk." She put her name and number into my phone. Then she exited the bathroom, waving to me before she left. I looked down at my phone now. There, in black text, was the name of my sister. Sierra Braswell.

* * *

Alek POV

my second hour went by quickly, and now i was on my way to Gym. It was going to be boring without Chloe around to liven things up. I figured i should go and see her, but decided to give her some space until after school. Then i would find her and get her to talk to me. I walked in to the boys locker room and changed out. Then i went into the gym with the other guys. We had open gym today, so i grabbed a basketball and watched as the girls walked into the gym, one after the other, and was surprised to see Chloe walk in to. She had an odd expression on her face, like she was confused and happy at the same time. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Chloe, can we... uh... talk?" I asked.

"about?"

"Well... this morning... and last night i guess."

"Oh. about that. Look Alek, i'm sorry i did that last night. Or almost did. Whatever, i'm just sorry. It wasn't really fair of me. Total Mistake. It's fine though right? I'm glad you've moved on. Who was that this morning anyway? You know what? It's really none of my business. Sorry i asked." What was she saying? That she didn't want that, or anything else to happen between us?

"Chloe, you don't understand. It wasn't what it looked like. I don't even know the new girl-" her eyes widened. "What?"

"You kissed... the new girl? As in Sierra?"

"Uh... yeah why? But Chloe you don't understand. That was a mistake. I don't even know her... wait. How do _you _know her?" Maybe there was more to this girl than i thought.

"I... uh... i'm not really sure yet. It's just this dream and then this talk in the bathroom... It's whatever." and then she stomped off in the other direction. What was going on with her?


	18. Family

**Okay, so it has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that! I've had ALOT of stuff going on, so I've been really busy, plus I just wasn't sure how to continue it. But I know now so I'm gonna try to write a couple of chapters by tomorrow or at least a really super long one. We will see I guess! Um... I also wanted to explain something. A guest asks why the girl didn't die when Alek kissed her. If you read before, it explained that after Chloe had united the races, the curse was lifted and Mai and humans were free to be intimate. Just so you don't get confused ;))**

**Anyway, read review and enjoy!**

Aleks POV

I followed after her as she stomped away. Something big was going on. And I needed to find out what it was. I grabbed her wrist and quickly twisted her arm around. I didn't really know what it was that I expected, but it wasn't this. She was clearly pissed off, but there were unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Chloe, what's going on? Talk to me." I told her, trying to keep my voice soft, as to not anger her any more than she already was, and quiet, so nobody else overheard our conversation. "Please."

"Okay look, there's something you don't know." She replied.

"Which is?" She was hesitant. "Tell me Chloe."

"I can't really tell you. I have to show you." She answered finally.

"Okay then show me." She thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll tell you what, during lunch, come with me to my apartment. I'll explain everything there." Why there? Well at least I would finally figure out where it was she lived.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the cafeteria after 4th hour."

"Fine, but I need to be back before lunch ends, so we have to hurry. Now if you don't mind..." She said indicating to where I was still holding her wrist. I dropped it instantly and she walked away.

The next class seemed to drag on forever while I thought about what the secret could possibly. It could really be anything. It obviously has to do with this new girl Sierra. I had still been trying to find an explanation for why she looked so much like Chloe, but somehow came up empty handed. My teacher noticed my mind was somewhere else, but since she knew what was going on (or at least the story we told. That my aunt Val and Jasmine had been in some kind of mugging or whatever.) she didn't bother me about it. For most of the class period I just sat at my desk, ignoring everything, too curious about this big secret to care about my school work. What did i not know? What was going on? Hopefully I would find out soon enough.

Chloe POV

Science seemed to speed by, and I was still nervous about telling Alek what I had found. I knew I could trust him though, and in the end, that's what really counts. I told Jonah I was ditching lunch, and he almost threw a fit, when I mentioned he should stay here.

"I can't just let you go off on our own, what kind of protector would I be then?" He yelled. The whole class turned to stare at him. I didn't answer until they turned back to what they were doing. Somehow I figured most of them were still listening though, so I was quiet.

"I'm not going to be alone. Alek will be with me. I'll be safe with him, you know that." He was reluctant, but I finally managed to talk him into letting me go. Alone. The minutes quickly ticked by, and soon enough it was lunch time. I headed to the cafeteria quickly. I didn't really have a lot o time since I wanted to be back for my next class and lunch was only an hour. When I entered the lunchroom I saw Alek was already there talking to Paul. I laughed to myself remembering that Paul had always been 'team Alek'. I guess Paul really was no better than us girls, he seemed to follow Alek around just as we did. I giggled a little, and Jonah stared at me curiously but I just shook my head. I went to the table, and told Amy-who had a huge grin on her face- to call me fifteen minutes before lunch ended to be sure I got back on time. She agreed, i questioned the grin, but sge just shrugged, and we were off.

Alek POV

I had arrived at the lunchroom before Chloe so I sat at the table to wait for her. I started talking to Paul and Amy, mostly Paul. We talked about some comic books and just basically what had been happening since I talked to them last, when Amy surprised me.

"Do you still like Chloe?" I was shocked for a moment and didn't really know what to say. I mean of course I liked Chloe, more than liked but I wasn't sure if i should tell Amy about that.

"I...uh...well... I, yes." I stuttered and ended up admitting it to her.

"Well for what it's worth, she still likes you too. Even though I think you should tell her, your secrets safe with me." She said. I thanked her for that last part. Then Paul said something about the last Spider-Man comic and we were thrusted into conversation again until Chloe finally arrived. We went outside. We walked in silence most of the way while she guided me to her new apartment. I couldn't help but think about what Amy had said, and I wondered if it were true. I assumed it was because of the other night, but I wasn't really sure if that changed anything. So Chloe liked me. What now? Where exactly do we go from there? Things have been crazy lately, and a much as I wanted to tell her how I felt, it probably wasn't the time for that. She had too much going on, and I didn't need to complicate it for her.

We arrived at a small apartment building and walked to the second level. She stopped at a white door ad unlocked it with her keys. We walked inside and I was actually surprised by what I found. I assumed the place would be kind of a mess, since she moved in just this weekend but everything seemed to be in its place.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly and headed into another room. I took this time to look around.

It was a small apartment, but she managed to use the small space well. The kitchen was a clean white color all around, and I noticed that most of the place followed that color scheme with pops of color here and there. There didn't seem to be any furniture from her old house, it was all new. The couch was white and there was a little glass coffee table in front of it, a couple cored lamps around, and a nice sized white television on the wall across from it. There was no dining room, and the hallway was short, with only three doors which I assumed to be a closet, her room, and a bathroom. There were pictures framed up on the walls, and overall this place was pretty nice. It had something that just said Chloe. I sat on the couch just as Chloe came into the room. She was holding a small white box with a gold ribbon on it. She brought it over and sat on the couch next to me. She slid the top off an looked at me to explain before continuing.

"Whenever I asked my mom about my birth parents or adoption, she just told me how the place was hectic at the time and there were no papers. Then, when I moved her bed, I found this box. I forgot to open it until I found it in my car before school Monday. It turns out my mom had been lying to me." She pulled a few things out of the box and set them on the coffee table. I stared intently to what was there. There was a few documents about the adoption, an article on a young child survivor written by none other than Jonathan king, a birth certificate for Khloē Belenko to the couple Nataliya Rodchenko and Mykhalo Belenko, a pair of baby shoes, a journal with the name Merideth King on the front, and a couple pictures. I picked up the pile of photographs and looked at them. In one, there were two adult men smiling. One of them men had dark brown hair and shining blue eyes, like Chloe had, and the other man had brown eyes and light hair. They looked to be in there 30s, and when I turned it over it has something scrawled on the back. I could easily translate the Ukrainian message.

_Mykhalo and Viktor. Brothers. _

There was a date but it was smudged. the next photo had a women who looked a lot like Chloe, I assumed it was her mother, with the dark haired man from the last picture. The woman was smiling widely, and she had a familiar color of piercing green for her eyes. She seemed to be about 7 months pregnant, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the pose. The man was kissing her cheek, much like the way Chloe and I posed for our photo booth pictures. I flipped it over and the back said:

_Nataliya and Mykhalo. The happy couple, pregnant with Seaira._

Seaira? Like Sierra? That couldn't be right. The next picture showed 3 children. 2 girls and a boy. The boy looked a bit older, but only by a few years. He had bright green eyes and dark hair. The youngest girl had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She looked to be no older then one or two, and was smiling ecstatically. I instantly recognized it was Chloe. The other girl had Chloe's same blonde hair and green eyes. On the back it said:

_Khloē, Seaira, and Dmytro. Siblings._

The last picture had the women i identified as Nataliya and the girl I figured was Chloe. They were sticking out their tounges and holding hands. Nataliya was wearing a gold locket that seemed to be shining. The back said something:

_Like mother like daughter. _

"Chloe, what is this?" I asked. I looked over when she didn't answer me. She seemed frozen. Staring off into space. "Chloe?"

"It's my family. My _real_ family."


	19. A peek into Merideth's thoughts

Chloe's POV

"They're my _real _family." I told him when he asked about the pictures. "They are the people my moth-_Meredith_ hid from me. she told me that she had no idea who my birth parents were. When really, she knew all along. I had a _family, _Alek. People who cared for me. I've lived my life, or lives really, with no idea who i really was, or where i came from. And oh! read this." I said and handed HIM Merideth's journal. ive read only small sections of it, but that was enough. The begining had talked about how she never really wanted me, and then later in it, it talked about why my father left. He had told her a week before that he was leaving, and that he loved her. That he loved us. He also made her promise him one thing. Something that led me to believe there was much more to the story. My father asked my mother to be sure i never dated. It was for the saeftey of everyone. She had no idea what that meant, not that it mattered much now anyway. nothing really seemed too.

Aleks POV

I took the book from Chloe and began skimming through it, only reading here and there, when something sparked my interest.

_I don't know why Jonathan adopted this girl. He said he knew she was special and just fell in love. I didn't see it. I wanted my own child, someone that was part of me. Not this one. She is someone else's. I wish Jonathan would take her back._

_Chloe is starting to fit in with us. Something about her still seems off, and Jonathan has been acting strange lately, but he says its nothing. but i know something is going on. I can feel it. maybe there really is something special about this girl..._

_Today Chloe scrapped her knee. She came crying for me. She called me her mommy. I don't know why, but it made me so happy to hear that. I cleaned up her wound, and put on a bandage, then she ran back outside to chase butterflies. In this moment, i knew that i loved this little girl like my own. Even if she had belonged to someone else, she was now mine. _

_Jonathan has been acting extremely strange lately. He says its just because of work, but i know that isn't the truth. I will find out his secret. sooner or later._

_Jonathan and i talked. He told me that our daughter is special, and that people will come for her. He told me that i needed to protect her. That he would be leaving soon. It was safer that way. I begged him to stay, but he told me he would see me again one day, and that i just needed to focus on Chloe. Then he made me promise never to let her date. That it was safer for everyone. I don't know what he meant, but i promised, none the less._

_Jonathan left today. I cant control my tears. Neither can chloe. I cant help wonder if its her fault he left. I would never tell her this, because i have grown to love her, but something in me says that it is. She is the reason he is gone. _

_Its been a year since jonathan left. At first Chloe and i couldn't manage without him, but now it feels like were becoming a team. I love her with all my heart._

_It seems like forever since i've seen Jonathan. I wonder if he is okay..._

_Today Chloe's uncle Victor came for her. He wanted Chloe back. He had all the right paperwork, but so did i. She is my daughter now, and im not giving her up for anything._

_I made a decision today. i'm not keeping my promise anymore. Chloe deserves to have a normal life, and boys should be included in that. Besides, Jonathan never kept his promise either. he told me we would see each other again, but for all i know, he's dead._

_I havent written in my journal for years. Things have gotten hectic. Today is Chloe's 16th birthday. It feels like shes growing up. We still share everything though. I love her so much. She told me today that she met a boy. She was vague on details, but it makes me happy to know that she is going to live a happy, love filled, normal life. Im glad i broke my promise._

_Things with chloe have been weird since her birthday. she has been acting so strange. i need to find out whats going on before i lose her like i lost her father. I just hope she knows she can trust me. No matter what, she is my daughter, and whatever happens __i will love her forever._

__that was the last thing written in the journal except there was 2 pictures in the back. One was of her and her mother, and the other of Chloe and her father. it must hurt to read these things. I set the journal back in the box and placed everything back with it. I put the lid back on and turned to Chloe. he was staring off into space again, and a small tear escaped from her eye, trailing down her cheek.

"Chloe, what does all this mean?" I asked. She looked over to me, and spoke softly.

"It means that my father knew. And that Sierra, the new girl, is my sister. And that my mom didn't really want me in the first place, but somehow she wouldnt let my real family take me. Things are so screwed up Alek. I don't know what im supposed to do anymore. I don't know where i go from here." I thought about that a moment, and then took her hand in mine.

"At least you don't have to do it alone." She smiled at me, and rested her head on my shoulder. It was quiet for a while before anyone spoke, but i broke the silence eventually. "Chloe, do you _trust _sierra?"

"Somehow, i just know i can. I was worried at first, because of this dream i had after i came home this morning. But something just tells me i can trust her, so i do. Is that bad?"

"not really, she is your sister after all. just... be careful. Just because your related, doesnt mean you can automatically trust her. I don't want you to get hurt." we fell back into silence, until a loud ringing noise broke it. Chloe picked up her phone with her free hand, the other still bneing in my grasp, but it wasnt her phone that was ringing. It was mine. I answered it, and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Alek Petrov, this is St. Francis Memorial Hospital. I'm calling in regards to the patient Jasmine Diaz. **(a/n: didn't know what Jasmines last name was, so i just used the one from the actress who plays her: gotta love Alyssa Diaz!) **It seems there had been an... incident."


	20. Normal

Chloe POV

"What KIND of incident?!" Alek was yelling into the phone. He continued yelling at the other person for about 5 minutes than abruptly hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Jasmine is missing." It was all he said, but it was enough. I got up and grabbed my cell phone. We walked out of the apartment without looking back, other than to lock it of course.

* * *

We weren't really sure where to go. Apparently the nurse had said that Jasmine signed herself out of the hospital this morning after miraculously waking from her comatose state. When she woke and found out what had happened, all she had said was 'it was all my fault.'

Now we were searching for her. It's been a few hours already, it was starting to get dark. Alek called some Mai hunters, and they were looking for her too. We passed by the graveyard. For some reason, I got the urge to go there.

"Alek. Stop the car." He immediately did, and gave me confused look. I hopped out and ran through the graveyard. My running slowed to a walk once I began passing the graves I recognized. As soon as I got to the one I was looking for, I saw her. Sitting at the plot for Valentina Diaz, was Jasmine. Tears stained her eyes and she was pulling at the grass next to the tomb stone, just staring at it. I went to her side, and stayed silent. I hugged her while she cried softy and murmured her feelings.

"It's all my fault. I did this to her. I just couldn't see the truth. I love him so much. Now she's dead. It all my fault."

"No it's not. If anything it's mine. He came after you guys because of me. I'm so sorry jasmine. I did this. I'm so sorry." We wet on like that for a while, both apologizing for our parts, until Alek came. He lifted Jasmine into his arms and took her to the car. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off. I stared out the window the entire ride and wondered what would have happened if I weren't Mai, or at least not the Uniter. Then none of this would have happened, people that are dead would still be alive, and me, my mother, and my father would be living happily ever after. The only problem would be that I probably would have never gotten the chance to fall in love with Alek. If that's what these feelings were. I mean, I know I really really really liked him, and there were unresolved feelings and questions I had for him, but was it love? Real, true, pure, complete love? I wasn't sure. Either way, I would give up whatever it is that we had, if it meant him, the people he love, and everyone else would be safe. If only I could be normal. But what was normal really? Was normal being completely in the dark about everything supernatural that existed around me? Was normal suffering through everything with our the one that you may or may not love? Was normal trusting your parents even though they were keeping secrets from you? I I was normal, would my dad have left? Would my parents have even chose me in the first place? If I were normal, could something have actually happened with Brian? Would I still be that shy girl who was quiet in the halls and only ha two friends, crazy Amy and comic book Paul? If I were normal, would I have missed out on meeting these people that I seemed to care so much for, Alek and Jasmine? Was I really sure I wanted to be normal? If it meant I could keep the people I loved safe, healthy an alive, then I think I did. I wanted to be normal. But I wasn't. I was Mai. And more than that, i was the uniter. I needed to live up to that title. There was no turning back now.

"Chloe? I think we should take Jazz back to your place if you don't mind. I'm just not sure if she should be at the loft right now..." Alek said softly, breaking the silence. I just nodded. I was too caught up in my thoughts and guilt to really answer him. But he was right. Jasmine shouldn't be where all her memories were. Even though Valentina was hard on her, Jasmine loved her mother more than anything. And now she was plagued with the guilt of her death. I only wished that there was some way i could help her. Some way i could prove to her that it wasn't her fault. Because it wasn't. It was mine. Yes, Jasmine fell for the guy who had been secretly plotting to destroy us all, but she wasn't the only one who trusted him. we all did. we all fell for the act, he was playing a part, and we were the audience. We just hadn't realized it. Besides, he wouldn't have even bothered killing Valentina if it weren't for me. My thoughts drifted back to normality. I wanted it, even though i knew i could never have it. it was like my birthday wish had turned itself around. before, i was normal, wishing to be different. Now things had flipped around.

We arrived at my apartment, and Alek carried Jasmine upstairs and into my bed. Alek sat on the couch in the living room and sat to watch some television. I picked up the box from the coffee table and walked it into my room, and set it back onto the top shelf of my closet. I didn't have time to deal with that right now. Jasmine had fallen asleep almost instantly, it had been a long day for her. I covered her up with my clean white comforter, and headed to the kitchen, shutting the door silently behind me. I washed my hands and pulled out some ingredients for peanut-butter and jelly. I made 4 sandwiches, and split them up on two plates, one with 3 of them. I set the plate with 3 on the coffee table for Alek, and brought the other one to Jasmine, who was still sleeping, i left it on my nightstand, and went back to the living room. Alek hadn't moved, he was just staring blankly at the television. I could tell he wasn't really watching it, probably just thinking. I put the plate of sandwiches on his lap and ushered him to eat. He followed my orders, and when he was finished i brought the plate back into the kitchen. I went back to the couch and we watched t.v. together silently, for the next few hours. Eventually, drifting to sleep...


	21. Trust and Healing

Chloe's POV

"Chloe. Chloe i need to talk to you." I opened my eyes to see a bright white room. There was a women standing in front of me, but other than that, the room was just an empty white space. I looked closer at the women to see that she wasn't really a women at all. at least her face wasn't. Her entire head was that of a cat, where her body was that of a women. Somehow, she seemed beautiful, and majestic. I knew this women. I had no idea how, but i felt some strange connection to her. Like i was part of her, and she was part of me.

"Hello, Bastet." I said knowingly.

"Hello, Chloe. We have much to discuss."

"We do?"

"Yes, my dear. The first thing we need to discuss is you friend Jasmine."

"Jasmine? What about her?"

"Well the state she is in, is not healthy. She cannot go on like this much longer." She was right. Jasmine was lost in a daze of guilt and pain, and there was no way it could be healthy for her.

"What do you suppose we do then?" She smiled slightly.

"My dear, i intend to soothe her pain." What? How? Was that even possible? "I have the power to progress her healing process. She will heal as though years have passed, an she will be happy again. now there is a side effect to this."

"What? Well what is it?"

"I have no idea how she will react. She may be worse than she is, and i need you to be there for her. But its possible that she will blame you for her mothers death, you know. And if she does get worse, you are the only one who will be able to help her. Can you handle that, my dear?" I nodded. "Then consider it done. Do not tell anyone what you have done except for those who you can truly trust. Which brings me to my next point. Trust."

"What about it?"

"There are many people in this world who we cannot trust, my dear. And unfortunately we do not see it until it is far to late. Now i understand you have found your siblings, or rather they found you. Is this correct?" I nodded, afraid she would tell me they were up to something. "Don't worry dear, they are completely trustworthy. In fact, i would like you to try and get closer to them. They will make you stronger, and you will need that. Your job as the uniter is not yet finished. The humans are just the start. The bigger issue is the Mai themselves. There has been fighting for many years, and it has only recently gotten much worse. But don't worry yourself on that right now. you need to spend this time being a teenager. But back to the trust thing. Along with your siblings, your Uncle Viktor has appeared. I would not advise you to trust him. He is a horrid man that is only after power, and he will do whatever he can to get it. He is the reason for your parents deaths. He betrayed them so he could take control of Ukraine. That is why there was so much chaos going on then, he was in control. After you were adopted, he searched for you, because your parents had Jonathan take you into hiding. they knew all along that you were Uniter, and needed to protect you. And he was a trusted friend. He loved you so much. The reason he left, was because Viktor was getting close. he had to lead him away. And he did, but soon Viktor came back for you. Luckily Meredith was there to protect you. She had grown quite fond of you, and was not willing to give you up. Well now she is gone, and Viktor is back. You need to bond with your siblings before warning them of his intentions, but do it quickly because he could strike at any moment. now Chloe, i must go, but i will see you soon, very soon. Remember: be careful of who you trust. Many people will come for you, because you are the chosen one. Goodbye Chloe."

i woke up and thought about the dream before i really focused on anything, including my surroundings. My haze was cut short by my cell phone ringing. I reached for it, but couldn't get to it. I looked at what was keeping me restrained, and saw a sleeping Alek holding on to me tightly. I struggled to get out of his hold, but nothing. I wiggled around and still nothing. i started poking him, hoping to wake him up, but with no such luck.

"Alek. Alek, wake up. Alek. Alek! ALEK!" he flinched a little but didn't loosen his hold on me. His arms were still locked around my waist. Then i got an idea. With all my might, i stretched out, and pushed him completely off the couch. He hit the ground with a _thud_. The now, fully, awake Alek glared at me, and i just laughed.

"Exactly _what _was that for?" He said sleepily.

"Well my phone was ringing, and i couldn't get out of your death grip!" i laughed. Alek mumbled something and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone in time to answer Amy's eight call. "Hey Ames! What's up?"

"Chloe! Oh my god! I thought something happened to you! You never showed back up at school yesterday and you've already missed most of the school day today! What were you doing?" I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already noon. What _was _i doing? Oh thats right. Cuddling up with Alek on my couch.

"Um... I guess i just fell asleep. Sorry."

"Chloe... I know thats not the whole story! Why did you fall asleep? Is _Alek _there? Is that why you wouldn't answer my calls? What's going on with you and alek, chloe?"

"Nothing! Ill just you know text you or something later! i got to go. bye Ames!'

"Chloe this is NOT over!" I hung up the phone. she knew me too well, and i was not looking forward to this conversation later. Nothing really had happened with Alek, but i knew Amy wouldn't let it go. Alek came out of the bathroom, and sat down on the couch.

"So what did Amy want?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing. She just wanted to know where i was. Worried about me, you know." He nodded, and i got up to check on Jasmine. She was sitting on my bed, looking at pictures on her phone. "Hey Jazz, how are you feeling?"

"Um... Oddly, much better. I feel like some giant weight has been lifted. I still care and am sad about my mom, but i don't feel like crying over it anymore. Is that bad?" I guess it was time to tell her, i was just hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Actually Jazz, its to be expected. I need to explain something to you. Last night, I was visited by Bastet in a dream. She told me that you couldn't go on like that for much longer, and that she could heal you pain. Please please don't be mad at me, but i told her to go for it. I just hated seeing you like that. Your one of my very best friends, and i know exactly what you were going through. I mean it was my fault my mom died too. Not to mention it was my fault zane attacked too, so i just... i know how guilty you felt, and what that feels like, and i couldnt see you go through that anymore, and-" I was cut off by her hugging me.

"Thank you Chloe. Thank you so much."


	22. Perfect

**Okay so I know I'm sort of slacking on the quick updates lately, but don't worry. It's spring break now which means I'm good to update ASAP! I also wanted to apologize for the unoriginal couch scene between Alek and Chloe last chapter, but hey, everybody's got one, right? Whatever. Read review and enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

"I've got it! I know what we can do for spring break!" Jasmine exclaimed. It was friday and me jasmine and amy were sitting at our usual able at the coffee shop linked to my work. It was about 2 weeks after I went back to school. Spring break has officially started, and our group has yet to make plans. Our group had grown since then. It now included my sister Sierra and my brother Dimitri, both who I have grown incredibly close with. But the person I had grown closest with was Jasmine. We had bonded over our guilt, pain and loss. Plus since her and Alek had been staying at my apartment, Alek on the couch and us girls on my bed of course, we have had a lot of time to bond.

"Okay, what are we doing for spring break?" I asked.

"Well, whenever we visited the pride in Arizona, my mom would bring Alek and I to this resort in Phoenix."

"Resort? That sounds cool! What's it called?" Amy asked.

"The Wigwam golf resort and spa!" Jasmine shrieked excitedly.

"Cool, So what's it like?" Amy said.

"Well, they have these like rooms that connect to only one other, and they look like seperate little houses. And they have this pretty golf course, an amazing swimming pool, and some great restaurants, not to mention room service! Then there's a gym, a spa, and a buffet!"

"No way! That sound awesome! Lets go! That will be the perfect way to spend spring break!" Amy squealed.

"Sounds great guys, how about you go make the arrangements, I need to get to work. Talk to you guys later." I said. They wave goodbye and left, I walked into the shop and started working. I really was excited for this trip, I just hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Alek.

After work jasmine met me at the coffee shop so she could walk me home. She was bursting with happiness over the trip her and Amy had planned. She gushed about the details. Apparently we were leaving Sunday morning-we needed time to pack- on a private jet. I guess the Mai were doing better then I thought. She told me she already set everything up with Lana and even got our rooms/mini-house thingy booked up. As we walked into the apartment, jasmines phone rang. She skipped away merrily to my room to answer it. It was still weird seeing her like this, compared to her sad and depressing state from only a week and a half ago. I sat on the couch with Alek who was skimming through titles on Netflix. I picked up my laptop from the coffee table and signed in to Facebook. I checked my notifications and updated my status, since I hadn't done that in a while, to something saying how excited I was that it was finally spring break. Then I put my laptop back on the table, too lazy to turn it off or even sign out. I waited on the couch for Jasmine to finish up on the phone, not wanting to be rude, but I soon fell asleep.

"Alek?" I called.

"We belong together." The beautiful British accent echoed in my mind. Then he did something that filled me with both shock and delight. He leaned in slowly, eyes flickering to my lips and back to my own gaze, and he kissed me. At first I just stared. Then I thought. Alek has done so much for me. There was so much I owed him for. He has done everything in his power to make me happy, and if not happy then at least safe and alive. Including risking his own life. But this wasn't really about any of that. This was about his feelings for once. Which surprisingly mimicked my own. I felt so strongly for him. I just never noticed it before. I was always so caught up in Brian. But now, there was no Brian. It was only Alek and I. Me and him. Us. That was it. The world just disappeared for a while. The only thing that mattered was me and him.

It seemed like my thoughts had taken so long, when in reality, it had only been a few seconds. I started a new kiss. He seemed surprised, but didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Our kiss lasted a few minutes, then too soon, I pulled back. When I did, I saw Brian standing there staring at us. I gasped.

"Brian. Brian wait." I went to follow after him, but a strong arm was Locked around my waist.

"Let him go." Was all Alek said.

"No!" I replied and pulled out of his hold. I followed after Brian.

"Brian, please just let me explain."

"No need. I get it this time. The visual helps." He answered, still retreating to his car. For a second, I almost tried to stop him. I almost told him every excuse I could think of to get him to stay. I almost said that NOTHING was going on between Alek and I. But that would have been lying. That would have been me keeping my true feelings bottled up inside.

"You're right." He looked shocked and even more upset. I was a little shocked too. Not to mention Alek who was standing on the sidewalk in front of my house still. He was probably shocked the most. But for now I focused on Brian. "Honestly, I think maybe I loved you. Or was starting to anyway. But I'm done with that. It should never have happened. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I moved on. To a better option. The only option." He looked like he was ready to cry, but I just grabbed my shawl out of his hands and turned back towards my house. I grabbed the hand of a now extremely shocked Alek and led him into my house, and upstairs to my room. Not even bothering to see if Brian left. I didn't care anymore. My mother was in the other room, now sleeping. After a few moments Alek pulled out of his haze. He stared at me for what seemed like forever before he crashed his lips to mine. This is how I wanted everything to be. Just me and Alek. No Brian. No Mimi. No interruptions. It was perfect.


	23. We belong together

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I thrive on them! Anyway, here's another twist on a unoriginal scene but here goes: read review and enjoy!**

Chloe pov

I woke up clutching my pillow. It was warm, comfy, and...surprisingly hard. I opened my eyes to see Aleks bare chest in my grasp. I looked up at his face and saw he was smirking at me. I immediately sat up straight, causing me to be dizzy for a moment, but I shook that off. I focused on the sun shining through the window brightly.

"So, good dream was it?" Alek asked, smirk still plastered in place.

"It was fine." I answered stiffly.

"Really? It sounded more than fine to me." What was that supposed to mean? Oh no! Was I talking in my sleep yet again?! Great. What did he hear exactly? What did I say? I decided to just deny everything.

"Nope. Just fine. That's all." His eyebrows perked up at this.

"Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, that a 'just fine' dream, was not what I heard."

"And what is it you heard exactly?"

"Oh, just you, how you say, moaning my name. It sounds like a pretty good dream to me." I was shocked. My mouth was in a complete O shape, hanging open. Was he telling the truth? Or stretching it to his benefit? "Chloe, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I immediately closed my mouth.

"I did not say that. There's no way." I replied a little to late.

"Right. Now what exactly was this 'fine' dream about? Me perhaps?"

"No." My answer was too quick. He knew. "It was about a really good fight. That's all."

"Right. A fight." He said sarcastically. Just then Jasmine walked in from my bedroom.

"That's not what I heard." She said with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about? Exactly what did you hear?" I asked.

"Ohhh Alek! Alek! Oh Alek!" She said, her voice in mocking tone. Then it switched back to normal. "I swear, for a while there I thought you two were having sex. I was pretty disgusted until I realized you were dreaming." My mouth fell open again.

"Chloe, what did I tell you about flies?" Alek said, victorious.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." I then stood up and walked to the kitchen. I started preparing myself a bowl of cereal, and then sat at the counter to eat it. Jasmine walked back into my room, and Alek came and sat next to me. He got very close, and whispered in my ear, so only I could hear. His breath was warm on my neck and sent tingles through my skin.

"I know you want me, Chloe King. Don't worry. I want you too." And then he glided over to the bathroom, stopping only to look back at wink at me. I was left to stare after him.

I was in my room packing, when there was a knock on my front door. I heard Alek get up from the couch to answer it, so I ignored it. After another moment, I walked out.

"Alek, who's at the d-" I cut off when I saw Brian standing there. The two were glaring at each other. "Brian? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Chloe. We need to talk. Will you come out for a cup of coffee with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Talk about what?" He glared back at Alek, who looked satisfied that I denied.

"Well I would like at least a little more privacy. Can he go, at least?" Brian said shoving his thump in Aleks direction. I just stared at Brian. Waiting for him to talk. "Well can I at least come in?"

"I guess." I answered. Alek shut the door behind Brian and walked into the kitchen as Brian and I sat on the couch. I looked over to see Alek pretending to rummage through food. "Now what do you need Brian?"

"I need to talk to you, but what is he doing here Chloe? Is he staying here? Are you two together?"

"It's none of your business. Now what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Okay... Well Chloe, I... I don't know how to say this."

"Just spit it out already. We've got other things to do today." Alek said from the kitchen. Brian glared again, but turned back to me.

"Chloe, i know what you are."

"What?" I was shocked.

"I know you're Mai, but I don't care. Chloe, I love you. And I want to be with you. Please. I know the only reason you stopped seeing me was because you didn't want to hurt me, but now you can't. I love you Chloe." I had no idea what to say to that. I sat in silence while I thought. I wasn't sure why, but I no longer saw the appeal to Brian. At first I only wanted him because he was a link to my human life. And through every bad thing that happened, he was a bright spot. After months of not being able to kiss or be intimate with him, and wanting too. Now I could, but i no longer wanted too. And yes, I might have loved him, but my feelings were no longer that strong for him. My heart was pulling me elsewhere. To Alek. And even though nothing was probably ever going to happen with Alek, I didn't want Brian anymore. I didn't want to just settle for him. I wanted him to be happy, but that couldn't be with me. Even if there was no Alek, or any possibility of us, I'm not sure i would want Brian. I realized now that we weren't meant for each other. We didn't have that much in common. I mean, for one, Brian was in college while I was in high school. Then there was the fact of family. My family had always been the most important thing to me, no matter who was in it. He hated his father. And finally, I was Mai while he was human. It just wasn't meant to be.

"Brian. I have to be honest with you, at one point, I think I did love you. But those feelings aren't there anymore. I told you, I can't be anything more than friends. We just aren't meant for one another. Simple as that. I'm sorry." He seemed angry at my response. Not sad but angry.

"Is it because of him?!" He had stood up in rage and was indicating towards a shocked Alek, who still seemed to be trying to understand my words. "He's no good Chloe! He doesn't love you, an can never love you like I do."

"What are you talking about? Alek and I aren't together. Stop assuming things. You can't blame him because I don't want you." I was standing up when it happened. Brian connected his fist with Aleks jaw. Alek landed on the ground and then I saw his eyes turn to slits. I gave him a warning look, and he turned them back. This was oddly like the fight they had in the store. Now Alek stood and I had placed myself between them. They were both staring each other down and were close enough that I could barely squeeze between them.

"You need to leave Brian. Now." He looked down at me and then walked over to my door.

"You're gonna regret this. And when you do, I'll be waiting for you with an I told you so. I love you Chloe." Then he turned and left. Slamming the door behind him. I could feel Alek directly behind me, so instead of turning around, I sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked when he sat next to me. His lip was bleeding, so I wiped it with a napkin that sat on the table. It had already started to swell.

"I'm fine. Chloe, why don't you want to be with him anymore? I thought you would want this." He answered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, the reason you couldn't be with him before was because you were Mai. And it would kill him. But circumstances have changed. You are free to be with him. Why don't you?"

"I just...I don't see us working out. We're too different. It's not meant to be. We don't belong together." I remembered when Alek had told me that about us. And from the look in his eyes, he remembered too. Before I was realizing what was happening, we were both leaning in. Our lips brushed against each others lightly.

"But we do." Was all he said. Then he pressed his lips to mine. There was an urgency to the kiss. I pushed myself deeper into him, and out chests were touching. His now fully swollen lip was pressed against my bottom lip, and his tongue traced it. He moved his tongue to skim against my own, asking for entrance. I gave it to him immediately, and our tongues battled for dominance. I knew then that this was how it was supposed to be. I knew that we belong together.


	24. Whatever it takes

**Okay people, here we go again. I know the chalek kind of sucks here but they will get together soon I promise. Any way. Read review and enjoy. **

Chloe POV  
Our lips were still locked in a kiss when the door swung open. We broke it to see Jasmine and Jonah both staring at us with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to explain, but Alek immediately stood up and walked out of the still open door. I got up and chased after him. He heard me coming but continued to walk away. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so he was facing me again.  
"Alek, what's going on? Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Chloe, lets just pretend this never happened. Okay?"  
"No! Not okay. Why do you want to act like what just happened in there wasn't real?" He was now looking away from me, and his body looked like he was ready to bolt. "Alek, talk to me."  
"It's too soon, Chloe." He said looking back into my eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind. You just wouldn't understand."  
"At least I'm trying to. Too soon for what?"  
"Too soon for US Chloe!" He said indicating to the space between us.  
"What? Why? What's that supposed to mean?" I let go of his wrist and backed up a little. Bringing my arms to my chest.  
"I don't want to be your rebound! J don't want you to think about HIM when your with me. I don't want you deciding I'm not good enough or realizing you would be happier with him. It's just too soon."  
"Do you really think that Alek? You aren't my rebound. I could never-"  
"Just stop Chloe. I need to keep my distance. I think, for now at least, we should just try to stay friends."  
"Right. Friends. And I guess your the only one who gets to make any decisions around here, right Alek? Well here's my decision. I'm done. As far as I'm concerned, your just Jasmines cousin. That's all. Is that better for you? is that enough distance? Hope your happy Alek." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes from saying that so I turned to leave. I could feel Aleks hand grab my shoulder, but I fought his grip.  
"Chloe, wait. That's not what I meant. I don't want to lose you."  
"You've already lost me." I said, and then stomped back into my apartment and into my bedroom to cry my eyes out.

Alek POV  
I stood there for a moment, letting Chloe's words sink in. I guess I brought this upon myself. I had kissed her like that, and then asked her to pretend that it never happened. I knew I had hurt her, even if I wasn't entirely sure how or why she was so upset. She had acted like it was the worst thing imaginable. And when she left, she started crying. Why? Maybe she really didn't want him. I knew I was just fooling myself, but wasn't it possible that she wanted me? It was a very slim chance, but there was a chance none the less. I had been so stupid. I had treated her kiss like it meant nothing, when it clearly meant so much. That's when I knew I had to do everything in my power to get Chloe back. It was probably best to start off by giving her some time and some space, and then leading into a friendship. Then, I would tell her how I felt. Hopefully she would accept it, and maybe even feel the same way.  
Since our plane left tomorrow, I headed to the loft to pack. I was determined to make Chloe have the best time possible on this trip. And she was going to forgive me for being such an idiot. Whatever it takes.

Chloe's POV  
I woke up on my bed, instead of on the couch with Alek. At first I was confused, but then the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. I did my best to block out the pain that came with these memories. Then I got up and looked around. Jasmine was still sleeping, and Jonah was on the floor, also asleep. The clock on my nightstand said 3:17. I knew it was still early, but I got up anyway, and headed to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of fruity pebbles and sat at the countertop with my laptop. I logged in to Facebook, while I took my first bite. I was kind of shocked when I saw I had 14 messages, 5 notifications, and 23 friend requests. I opened up my friend request tab first, just to be met with a bunch of guys from school. I added them, or at least the ones I knew. Then I opened up my messages. I saw one from Amy, asking about what happened the other day. One was from Lucas, asking if we were ever going to go out on a date. One was from Keira, telling me to stay away from Alek, which little did she know was NOT a problem. The rest were from assorted guys saying 'HEY'. Then I went to my notifications, and saw people liked and commented on 3 new photos. I clicked on the new photos and when I saw the first one I was really shocked. It was a picture of Alek and I sleeping on the couch a couple days ago. A bunch of people liked it and all the comments on it were either jealous girls or pervy guys. The next picture looked like it was from training before anything happened. It showed me bending over to get water out of my bag, and Alek in the background. Staring at my ass. My eyes went even wider in shock. The comments and likes were pretty much the same. The final picture was a long while ago. It, like all the others, showed Alek and I. This one was at school, while he was hovering over me at my locker. I remember this day. It was when I was still learning to control my Mai hearing. I remember telling Alek he was a close talker. Why was this here? Why were any of these here? I thought about these moments, and realized there was one person missing from them. Jasmine. I shut my laptop and left t next to my forgotten bowl of cereal. I glanced over at the couch to see Alek still sleeping, and then I barged into my room and flicked on the light, waking up both Jonah and Jasmine up.

Alek POV  
I woke up to the sound of Chloe screaming Jasmines name. At first I thought she was hurt, so I hopped off the couch and ran to her room. There I saw Jasmine on the bed wide eyed, Chloe standing over by the closet and Jonah half asleep laughing hysterically on the floor. He started to calm down when they all saw me barge into the room. He burst in to another fit of laughter. I looked to Chloe and Jasmine for answers, and found Jasmine had begun laughing and Chloe was wide eyed.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Um... Your a little underdressed for the party, Alek." Jonah said between laughs. I looked down to see I was only in boxers. I shrugged and Chloe looked away, obviously still angry at me over last night.  
"Well will one of you tell me what's going on?" I asked them all but really directed towards Chloe.  
"It's none of your business Alek." She said, still not looking at me.  
"What isn't my business?"  
"Well actually it kind of is, Chlo." Jasmine said still laughing. "He's in them too."  
"I'm in what?"  
"Nothing. Now both of you out. I need to speak to Jasmine alone." Chloe said. Jonah and I walked out and into the kitchen.  
"I don't suppose you know what's going on?" I asked him.  
"Well of course I do! Here, wanna see?" He opened up Chloe's laptop that was on the counter. While he set it up, I took the soggy bowl of cereal and tossed it. "Look." I looked over to the computer screen, and saw he was on Chloe's Facebook profile, and under her photos, there were 3 new ones. "Jasmine took these, and put them on Chloe's page."  
I looked at the photos and saw I was in all 3 of them. One was from the other day, when Chloe and I. Were sleeping on the couch. My arm was locked around her waist, and she was nuzzled into my chest. The next photo, I was hovering over her at her locker. It was from a while ago, when Chloe was still learning about being Mai. The last photo, was from training. Chloe was bent over in her bag, and I was checking her out. I suddenly started busting up laughing. That was a nice prank Jasmine pulled off.  
"Think that's funny, perv?" Chloe asked. I guess her and Jasmine finished early. I stopped laughing and turned to her, smirk in place.  
"Actually, yes." I answered. She rolled her eyes, walked over, slammed her laptop shut, and wrapped up her cord. Then Jasmine came out with her suitcase.  
"Okay guys. It's time to go. Lets try to make this as pleasant as possible." We grabbed our bags and headed out the door, locking it behind us. Finally spring break has officially started.


	25. All I can do is try

**Okay, so this authors note is very important. READ IT. or you wont be able to understand the story.**

**The resort they are going to, is called the Wigwam Golf Resort and Spa. I went there for my best friends birthday and think it will work perfectly. The resort has a ginormous pool, with a bridge going over the center of it. On one half, one side of the bridge, there are 2 water slides, and cabanas with chairs and tables. on the other side, there's a little food shack and just a lot of lay-in-the-sun chairs. There is a big golf course on the resort, behind the cabins. i guess you could call them cabins. There like little houses, with 2 rooms in each. Each room has a door connecting them to the front and a sliding one to the back, which leads directly to the golf course. Also, there is a door that opens into a hallway leading to the adjoining room. They each have a walk in closet, a bathroom, with separate toilet and bath. Theres also a mini kitchen, including sink, counters, island, and mini fridge, in each. Then theres a flat screen tv hidden in the dresser. Then each room has 2 beds, or at least each of theres do. Also, the resort has a few resturants, although you can order food to either your room or cabana. Anyway, i just wanted you to know how the resort was like, and the way i decided to write it, i wasnt exactly giving a description. So yeah. Read Review and Enjoy.**

Chloe's POV.

I woke up in a comfy bed that wasn't mine from yet another dream of Alek. I wish there was something I could do to fix our relationship. I know I overreacted yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was right. He deserved time and space. I just didn't know why he needed it. A month ago he would have given anything to make me choose him over Brian. Now, I finally choose him, and he wants nothing to do with me. I swear he's bipolar sometimes. He can be so sweet, but then he turns cocky and annoying. He likes me, but then he only wants to be just friends. Why are you so hard to figure out Alek Petrov?

"So, you dream about him a lot?" It was Sierras voice. Amy and Jasmine were on the other bed, and the boys were in the adjoining room. Sierra was sharing my bed, so I turn over and look at her. She looked half asleep, and she was snuggled up holding cushy pillow to her chest. I did the same and decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Oh you know._ Alek._ You were mumbling his name in your sleep."

"Was I?" I really needed to get this sleep talking thing under control.

"Yeah. So you dream about him a lot?" She was genuinely interested, not judging.

"I guess, yeah. I can't help it."

"I know what you mean. He is drop dead gorgeous. A little cocky for my taste, but he seems to really like you. Why don't you make a move already? Instead of just doing it in your dreams?" I laughed lightly at this.

"I kind of did. He told me he wanted to just be friends. Besides, I think he likes you. If you remember, he kissed you at school a few weeks ago." Her turn to laugh.

"Yeah, that was... _Awkward_. And I don't really believe that he just wants to be friends. Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Not really. I don't even know how I feel. I seem to have trouble with that."

"Everyone knows how they feel. You just have to admit the emotions to yourself."

"I guess." I answered quietly.

"Just think about it." She replied, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

I took her advice. I thought about it. At first I came up with nothing. But then I thought of all the things Alek has done for me. He protects me, even though he says its just his job, I know he is actually there because he wants to be. He's risked his life for me, on more than one occasion. Like with the Jackals and Xavier's brother. He puts my opinions and wants ahead of everything else, when it's important to me, even when it gets us into trouble. He always got jealous of Brian, so I know there at least was some sort of feelings for me, at one point. He always adds humor to the situation. But most of all, he's just always there for me when I need him. I think I was sort of in love with him. With Brian, it was more or less the idea of him I was in love with. But with Alek, it's just him that I'm in love with. And now I wasn't unsure of my feelings, and I definitely wasn't ashamed of them. I loved him. I loved his smile. His chocolate eyes. His cocky attitude. His smirk. His sweetness, when his walls were down. Everything about him. I loved it. I loved him. I loved Alek Petrov. And I was no longer afraid of those feelings. I was still, however, afraid of how he would react to them.

* * *

Alek POV

"Come on! What's taking so long?!" I was pounding on the door outside the girls room. The group was going swimming, and, Paul, Dimitri, Jonah, and I were ready and waiting. "Hello? Hurry up girls!"

"Alright, alright. Were coming! Don't freak out on us!" Chloe called from behind the door. Then the door opened. One by one, the girls walked out, sporting small bikinis. Amy's had a funky pattern on hers, but it was bright yellow. Sierra's was blue, with pink flowers. Jasmine's was a string bikini, with black bottoms, and an orange top. Chloe had on an eye-popping red strapless bikini. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I could feel my mouth wide open, so i quickly shut it. But i couldn't take my eyes off of her. She saw me staring, but i made no move to look away. "Um... Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on. I got a cabana for us." Jasmine answered. Then we headed to the pool. Chloe was talking to Sierra, and i eaves dropped.

"Did you see that look? He couldn't keep his eyes off you. I _told _you." Sierra said. Were they talking about me? Did this mean they were talking about me before? I had to work to keep a smirk off my face.

"I guess..." Chloe answered quietly. I knew i needed to apologize to her. And i would. Soon.

"I still think you should go for it, because he's obviously interested." So far, im liking this Sierra girl. She seems to be on Team Alek. And I like team Alek. _  
_

"I just don't think i can, you know?" Why not? UGH! i ruined it! If i hadn't have ruined the moment the other day, then things would be great right now. Chloe and i might have even come on this trip as a couple.

"That's a bad habit, you know?" Jasmine said to me. She always caught me eaves dropping. I just rolled my eyes at her. We reached the pool now, and there wasn't as many people here as i expected there to be. Jasmine led us to our cabana, and we ordered some fruit. I dropped my towel, and got right into the pool. After a while of swimming, i saw Chloe sitting in the cabana, eating fruit. She was alone, since everyone else was swimming, so i took that chance to get out and talk to her. I needed to fix this. I needed to fix _us. _Or at least try. All I can do is try.


	26. Flying fruit

So,** i had to hurry up and write this, in fear of losing the life of a fan! ;)) Thats why you guys got an extra chapter in such little time. anyways, hope you like it, dont forget, read review and enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

I picked at the fruit plate, not really wanting any. I just didn't feel like swimming. I was wearing the white shorts i had brought along with me, but left my t-shirt in my bag.

"Chloe? Can i talk to you?" I looked up to see Alek standing there. He was in his red swim trunks, and he was still soaking wet. I had to work to keep my gaze away from his perfect body. For a moment, i forgot i was supposed to be mad. Then, when it registered, i looked away from him altogether.

"I'd rather you didn't." I answered coldly.

"Please, Chloe?" i couldn't stay mad at him, but i didn't want him to just get off that easily, so i just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not like i can really _stop _you from talking, now can I?"

"Chloe, look. i just want to tell you how sorry i am. You have no idea. i'm such an idiot sometimes. I realize now, that i was just being stupid. I wish i could go back, and take it all back." He trailed off. His voice getting quiet. Did he mean this?

"But you cant." i felt bad for saying this, but it was true.

"I know. You can't change the past," i was surprised he said this. Actually agreeing with me. "But you know, it doesn't help to linger on it either." He was right. But i couldn't let him know that.

"What's you point, Alek?"

"My point, Chloe. Is that I am sorry. I want us to be able to move past this, move to the future." I said nothing. I wish we could. I would do anything for this to just be over with. I hated fighting with Alek. And clearly, he hated it too. "What will it take, to make this better, Chloe? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I decided to break the tension with a smirk. His serious look faded into a smile, and then a look of mock-horror.

"I'm not sure. Some part of me regrets saying that." Then he put on his famous smirk. So there we sat, just smirking at each other. After a minute, he broke the silence, his voice full of hope. "So, forgiven?" I pretended to thing for a moment. "Chloe!"

"Fine! Forgiven." I said smiling.

"So can we start over then?"

"You know, i think we tried that before, remember?" My mind flickered back to the night of the break in.

"Yeah, but i'm not sure we had our heads clear then... now we do. Plus, third times the charm, right?"

"That's the rumor." I said with a smile. "But i guess we could. Start over that is. Clean slate. right after this..." I picked up a piece of fruit and put it on my fork. i smiled, and gave him a wink, Then i launched the fruit at him. It hit him on his left cheek, right next to his nose. he wiped it off and smirked at me.

"You, know i'm gonna get you back for that."

"Psssh! are not!" I said, starting to laugh.

"Wanna bet?" He took a step forward. I took a step back, eyeing him with caution. He lunged over to me, and before i had time to react, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"ALEK! What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!" I could hear our friends laughing, and even feel his body shake with laughter, as he walked. I started to pound my fists on his back, playfully of course. "Put. Me. Down. NOW!"

"Oh, only if you insist." He answered. I looked to see we were standing on the edge of the pool. Oh crap. I realized a moment to late, and he dropped me into the water. It took me a second, but i emerged from the water, and glared at him, as i swam to the steps. "Sorry Chlo, but you deserved it."

"I did not!"

"uh, yeah, you kind of did." I glared at him again. He just burst into laughter.

"Chloe? Is that you?" I turned around to see none other than Kai standing there. Kai the jackal that set me up for death, but eventually stood up for me.

"Kai?" He smiled and i enveloped him in a quick hug. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? Wait... there aren't any... _others _around are there?"

"Oh god no. I've kind of separated from the rest of them. It's a long story. But, i'm here on spring break, with some friends of mine, human of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i've been going to school, back in San Francisco."

"That's cool. Where at?"

"Um, Parker S. Shannon High. I just started last week."

"No Way! Thats where i go!"

"Like that was a coincidence." Alek mumbled. I ignored him.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, my friends wouldn't even get out of bed, so i just came for a swim. Why?"

"Well i think we're gonna head in to hang out for a bit, if you want to join us?" I then looked towards my group, who all had gotten out of the pool and came to join us. "You guys don't mind do you?"

"Actually..." Alek started. The rest of the group just agreed or shrugged.

"Then what do you say?" I asked Kai, still ignoring Alek's rude comments.

"Sure." He had a smile on his face. I don't know why, but i couldn't help but trust Kai. I know i probably shouldn't, since he has proved untrustworthy in the past, but i couldn't help it.

"Then let's go." I said smiling. We all grabbed our stuff, and when we got back to the rooms everyone changed. I was brushing out my curls, in the girls bath room, when Sierra came up to me.

"So who is that guy? Or rather _what_ is he?"

"Oh that's Kai. He's a Jackal. There was this big thing with him before. But for the most part, i think he's a good guy. Why?"

"Oh uh... no reason." She answered blushing lightly.

"Oh my god! You like him! You like him, don't you?"

"That's ridiculous. I don't even know him." She answered, more blush coming to her cheeks.

"Is it ridiculous? Is it really? come on! Talk to me. I talked to you about Alek." She sighed in defeat.

"I mean, i guess so. He's kind of cute, no? And he smells _really _good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? You didn't think so?"

"Oh no, its just that, well Alek and Jasmine said that he smells bad. like it's a mai thing. I guess to mai jackals smell bad. Maybe your just different. Don't worry though, i didn't smell it either." She seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then Jasmine walked in.

"huh. So you like Kai? Don't worry. I have a plan." she said with a devious smile. Sierra's eyes went wide. This couldn't be good.

The boys came into our room and we sat around, some of us in the beds, some on the floor, and some in chairs they dragged over.

"Okay, so what now? Movies?" Amy asked.

"I have a better idea." Jasmine answered. "How about Truth or Dare?"

**So what did you think? I'm not real sure about it... i can't wait for the next chapter, can you? I'm pretty sure everyone has a truth or dare, but mine is gonna have some interesting things happening. I think it's gonna be a bit longer than the rest of my chapters, so look forward to it. don't forget to review! Love ya lots!**


	27. Truth or dare?

**Here we go again! Oh and this is the seating order: in a circle. Chloe, Alek, (bed1)Kai, (chair) amy, paul, (floor) Jonah, Dimitri (Chairs), Sierra, jasmine, (Bed2) Then it spins back around. Just keep that in mind as you read, review and enjoy!**

Chloes POV

"I have a better idea." Jasmine answered. "How about Truth or Dare?" Oh. Crap.

"Ooooh, yay!" Amy squealed. "i love truth or dare! but what do we do if someone's too chicken?" Jasmine got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with 9 red solo cups and a tall bottle of an unknown alcohol. She poured it into the cups, and passed them around.

"When someone's too chicken, they drink." She looked around at the group. There seemed to be no objections, so she moved on."Now what happens to the losing team? Boys versus girls obviously."

"I've got it!" Amy shrieked. I did not like where this was going. "They have to streak! All the way around the resort!"

"AMY!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You Chicken, King?" Alek asked with a smirk. I just glared at him. "Those _are _the rules. We all know you want to see me naked anyway." My mouth fell open in shock. Did he really just say that?

"No, actually that's a good idea. Losing team streaks across the golf course." Jasmine said laughing. " Now who's first?" I desperately hoped it wasn't me. "How about you, Chloe?" I gave her a death glare. She smirked.

"Okay... Paul, truth or dare?" He went wide eyed, and then shrugged.

"Well, might as well get it out of the way since your dares always suck. Dare."

"They do not!" I had to make this one good, since he said that and the rest of my group was now laughing at me. Hmmm... Got it! "Paul. I dare you to let Amy dress you up in her clothes, and do your make-up outrageously. Then you have to leave it all on."

"What?!" Paul yelled. The whole group was laughing.

"What do you mean outrageously?" Amy asked.

"I mean like, too much eye shadow, bright lipstick. Basically make it look like he just got thrown up on by Crayola. Unless of course, your too chicken Paul?" He glared at me.

"No. Let's go Amy." They walked off towards the bathroom.

"Okay, who's next?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll go." Dimitri said. "Sierra, truth or dare?"

"dare of course." Dimitri walked to the kitchen, and came back with a gallon of milk.

"drink this." She plastered on a fake smile.

"Glad too." She then chugged the gallon of milk, some spilled out, and she had to take time to breathe in between sips, but she finished it. Just then Amy and Paul walked back in. Paul was sporting a tight red shirt, and a long black skirt. He had bright pink blush, red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow up to his brow. He wore black eyeliner and mascara, pink nailpolish and looked very feminine. When they saw him, the group started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's my turn." Paul replied angrily. "Alek, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously." Alek answered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Paul walked over to the boys room, and came back with a small container of cat treats. "Eat them."

"What?! I am _not _eating _cat treats._" He was sitting on the bed with me, so i picked up his drink, and lifted it in the air.

"Then drink." Everyone in the room started making chicken noises. I just sat there, smiling as he glared at me. He snatched the drink out of my hand and took a big gulp.

"There. Now it's my turn. Chloe. Truth or dare?" I was afraid to say dare, knowing alek, but if i said truth he could ask me something about him. And i wasn't prepared to answer those kind of questions.

"Dare?" It was more of a question. He smirked at my answer, instantly making me regret it.

"I dare you, to kiss the person in this room that you think looks the best." I glared at him. Then i got an idea. I smiled, and leaned in to kiss Alek. He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and i smiled even more. then i jumped off the bed and kissed the very pretty Paul on the cheek. Everyone started laughing. I returned to my place on the bed, and Alek just glared at me. I gave him a little wink.

the game continued for a while. there were a few truths, but nothing really important. there were dares making Jasmine have an entire conversation with a chair, jonah had to ask our neighbor if they had anti-itch cream. Amy had to do the funky chicken dance.**(how funky is your chicken? how loose is your goose, come on you mighty penguins, and shake your caboose. And shake your caboose.) **Kai had to smear peanut butter all over his face. And in a follow up dare, Sierra had to lick it all off. Thats how we figured out that Kai likes her too. Dimitri had to lick a toilet seat. He didn't chicken out, and now i know why people think their brothers are gross. Paul had to make a classic prank call to someone **(hello is your refrigerator running? well then you better go catch it!) **And Amy dared me to take my shirt off for the rest of the game. Paul and dimitri both protested with "Thats gross." but i of course, reminded them that paul was wearing female clothes and dimitri had just licked a toilet. I took of my t shirt, to reveal black lacy bra. I swear i saw Alek's eyes pop right out of his head.

"Okay, lets... uh... move on?" I asked. "Sierra, truth or dare?"

"Truth? I haven't done it in a while so..." She answered.

"Okay... um... Who is your celebrity crush?" **(i definitly was gonna make her say Benjamin Stone or Colton Haynes, but that was a little obvious...)**

"Uh... Max Schneider." **(he's a singer/actor whos kind of cute. Look him up ;/) **"Okay, my turn? Alek, truth or dare?"

"Dare. As usual." I rolled my eyes at him. She smiled wide, and picked up her bikini and camera from the side of the bed.

"I dare you to do jumping jacks, wearing this, while your recorded." Nobody could contain their laughter at this point, except of course, Alek. He did not look amused. "or take a drink of course."

"Well i sure as hell am _not _doing that." He took his final sip. His cup was empty. That meant, girls won. Boys had to streak. All the boys stared at him nervously. The girls got up and started doing a victory dance. "This is _so_ not happening."

"Oh, but those _are_ the rules." I said laughing. He glared at me. Then his lips turned up in a smirk.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask, King." I stopped laughing as he took off his shirt and started to unzip his pants.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! I don't want to see that!" Jasmine said, disgustedly. Alek winked at me, and Jasmine faked gagging, then the group headed outside.

"Turn around!" Paul commanded. The boys stripped down as we looked away. Then they started running, and you could hear the voices of older couples yelling at them to get off the course. People were screaming at them, and we just started laughing.

"i have an idea." Jasmine whispered. She told us her plan and we all agreed. We quickly grabbed the boys clothes, and Amy and Sierra ran into the boys room as Jasmine and I went back into our room. We all locked up the doors, and waited for the boys to realize we were missing. Then Amy and Sierra came in through the adjoining door and we sat and waited. After a few minutes, there was a pounding on the sliding glass door.

"OPEN UP!" the boys started screaming. I opened up the curtain, and was careful to only look at their faces. It was Alek standing in front. Paul was hiding behind a plant, and it seemed Dimitri and Jonah were on look out. "CHLOE KING! OPEN UP THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"mmm... nah. this is way too much fun." i answered.

"CHLOE! OPEN UP!"

"make me." i said with a smirk. I knew, that he would get his revenge.

* * *

Eventually they got into the place. They put clothes on, and then started chasing us. Alek caught up with me, and gave me his award winning smirk.

"enjoy the show, did you?" I just gave him yet another glare. Soon enough everything died down, and everyone relaxed in our room. we got the resort to bring in a couple of cots. And everyone lied down. Paul and Amy took one bed, Dimitri had a cot to himself, jasmine grabbed herself a blanket, and fell asleep on the floor, as did Jonah. Kai and Sierra relaxed on the other cot, together. And Alek placed a smirk on his face, and hopped into my bed with me. I gave him a glare, but let it slide, since it was a queen sized. We put on the movie Burlesque, and just about everyone had fallen asleep. i closed my eyes, but didn't try to fall asleep, afraid i would talk in my sleep and Alek would hear me.

"Hey Chloe? You still awake?" alek whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back. I turned around to face him. He was shirtless, and incredibly close. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I wanted to wrap his arms around me and feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. I wanted to tell him about the epiphany i had. I wanted to tell him i was in love with him. But i was too chicken for that.

"What're you thinking about?" What do i say? Do i lie?

"Nothing. You?" I wished i was thinking about the same thing i was. But i knew he wasn't.

"you."


	28. Dreams or Reality?

**Okay, here is what you have all been waiting for. Now this starts off depressing, but don't worry, read on. It _will _get better. Read review and enjoy. 3**

Chloe's pov

Dreams can be a Paradise. Somewhere you can run away and hide from the cold hard truth. But there's a line between that fantasy, and the real world. Only, sometimes that line can blur, or fade. Then your left to question what parts were reality, versus figments of your imagination. In my dreams, everything is perfect. My family is alive and loves me for me. Nobody is out to kill me. And Alek is always with me. I'm happy. It's a utopia. But then i wake up, and am forced to face the horror of my life. My mother is dead. My father left me. Everywhere i turn, i meet the face of someone else that is out to either kill me or control me. And i am completely alone. Anyone that gets close to me is immediately in danger. And it's all because of that stupid title. _Uniter._ I wish that was someone else. _Anyone _else. But it's not. It's me. And i need to face it. I need to embrace it. I have united the humans and the mai, but my job is far from done. I still have a long way to go.

Sometimes, i wish i just didn't wake up. I wish i could live happily in my dreams forever. Because when i wake up, the line between my dreams and actuality is blurred. Sometimes i hold on to that blurred line. If it weren't for that space between fact and fiction, im not sure i could go on.

I knew it had to be a dream. Today was going perfectly. Alek and I had made up, everyone was having fun, nothing bad had happened. And he was thinking about me too. He still _cared._ The worst part was that i knew it was all going to end, that my happiness wasn't was no way this could actually be happening. I knew none of it was real. I knew it wasn't true. I knew it was a dream. I knew, but somehow, when i woke up, it still hurt just as much. Maybe even more. Whenever i wake up from a dream, i am slapped in the face with reality. And it hurts. But this time, it was more like a full on punch. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of it. And each time i did, it was like another blow to my already withering psyche. Over and over again, i was hit, smacked, kicked, and stabbed with the pain. Usually, the pain hit and left. Now it just lingered there, reality was seeping in. I wasn't wanted. Not by Alek. Not my mother. Not my father. There was nobody out there. And i couldn't stop it. All i could do was numb the pain for a while, by finally facing my sad reality. I needed to stop dwelling on the bad things, and move forward.

I got up from my bed, and went straight to the bathroom. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I saw a single tear had escaped from my eye. I honestly felt pathetic. I was crying over a dream. Or rather the fact that it wasn't real. I was crying over reality. I quickly wiped away the tear, and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone else was asleep, so i went out the front door. I had learned a few things over my time as the uniter. So i didn't wander very far. I took a seat on the bench that was on the mini front porch. The sun had barely started to rise, so i just soaked in the morning air. A few people were walking and talking here and there, but for the most part, it was quiet. I sat there, enjoying the quiet. I pulled my knees up to my chest and focused on the air that was lingering on my skin. I breathed in the cold, loving all the scents that came with it. I heard someone waking up inside. Just starting to stir. I ignored it, and took pleasure in my last few moments alone. Then, Alek emerged from the room. I glanced over at him, he was wearing a dark sweater, zipped up half way, and the rest showed his bare chest that was hidden beneath it. I peeled my gaze away from the always-perfect Alek, and let them settle on the grass. He clearly noticed the quiet that i was so obviously delighted in, so he just sat next to me on the bench, relishing in the peace along with me. We sat for a while, im not sure how long. I shivered, and then the comforting silence was broken.

"Chloe? Are you okay? You must be freezing." Alek said quietly. He unzipped his sweater, and started to take it off. I looked down to see i was wearing pajama shorts, and a thin V-neck. I should be freezing, but i kind of liked it.

"I'm fine. Really. I like the cold." I answered, rejecting the sweater he was trying to sling across my shoulders. "It's... comforting."

The quiet started up again, but it didn't last long.

"Chloe? Can we talk?" Alek asked me. His voice was unsure, almost as though he hadn't really wanted to ask me. In fear of my answer.

"I can't stop you." I teased. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... it's about the other day. When we... kissed."

"Oh... that."

"Yeah. But it's more than that. I know it is. Chloe, that first day, when your car broke down. You almost kissed me. Am i right?" His voice was still quiet, but there was real passion hidden in those words.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing that to you. It wasn't fair."

"What are you talking about Chloe?" I didn't answer him, so eventually he moved on. "And then... I heard you and Amy talking. About the almost-kiss."

"Well of course you did. You can't help but eaves drop, can you?" I teased again.

"No. I can't." He answered with a smile. But then it faded. "Chloe, did you really mean what you said? Did you really think that? That you would lose me?" I shrugged in response, he seemed angered by the fact that i wouldn't give him much and that this conversation was mostly one-sided, but he let it slide. "You could never lose me. You know, i went looking for you. I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted to show you how i felt. I saw your beautiful, blonde, bouncy curls, and i went for it. I turned you around, and kissed the hell out of you. Only, it wasn't you. Turns out it was Sierra. Great first impression to make on your sister, huh?" I couldn't believe it. Was this true? Had he meant to kiss me? I stared at him in surprise, but still said nothing. "Then there was Lucas. Man, you have no idea how jealous i was. I was seething with it. He wanted you, and i couldn't stand it. And don't forget Keira. I wanted to _kill _her for hurting you. Then of course, there was the kiss on the couch. I feel really bad about that. I wanted to just hold you tight and never let go. But i was afraid, Chloe. I was afraid that the only reason you wanted me, was because of him. I'm not even sure how, but in my head, that made sense. And so i pushed you away. Then later i realized that it was a mistake. It was a mistake because... because i couldn't stand to be away from you."

I pinched myself, because i was sure i was dreaming again. I had to be. There was no way that this amazing thing was actually happening to me. It was impossible. The line between fantasy and reality must have been blurred. I bet i just fell asleep on this bench. Yeah that had to be it. There was no other explanation. I pinched myself harder. Willing myself to wake up, before any more damage could be done, and i woke up in more pain then i was in before. I loved Alek, but these dreams were one day going to take a toll on my mind. I swear i was going to go insane. I pinched myself again. Still nothing. There was pain of course, but nothing changed. I still sat here, on the bench, with Alek.

"Chloe, what are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself." He pulled my arm away from my skin, releasing my flesh gently. He took my hand, and intertwined our fingers. "Chloe, if you don't feel the same way, tell me. I'll understand. But if you do, then just know that i never want to be away from you again. I love you." I looked down at the bruise that was now forming. Then back into Alek's chocolate eyes. I guess i really wasn't dreaming. but for once, reality was better.


	29. Pain

Alek's POV

The thing about pain, is it demands to be felt. You can't just wish it away, or wipe the slate clean. You can't throw it away, or even pretend it's just not there. You can hope and pray for it to go away, but it's not going anywhere. Pain is there to stay. So you just have to learn to deal with it. Yeah, pain sucks. Especially when it's the pain of your heart. Because then you can't even numb the pain. And the sweet escape of death doesn't come. So, imagine finally professing your love, to get nothing in return. Nothing. Not a word. You give away every little piece of your heart, to find out the other person wants nothing to do with it. It's nothing to them. Nothing. A piece of trash has more value then your heart to them. And now, your left with the broken heart that they didn't even want. You have to stitch the pieces back together. But that's not exactly easy to do, when you have to see the person every day, every moment, of your sad excuse for a life. You can never move on from the person that completely shattered your heart. You can now only wish that you could change the past. Stop yourself from falling for the person in the first place. But here's the thing: You can't. What's done is done. The past can never be relived. Your stuck with the consequences of the decisions you made. The decisions you now realize were stupid and idiotic. But you can't change them. You can only feel the pain that came from them. The pain your stupid and idiotic choices caused. And well, the thing about pain? _It demands to be felt_.

Chloe's POV

"I really like him. He's..._special._" Sierra was talking about Kai. The boys went night swimming and us girls were sitting in the lounging chairs having girl talk. I was listening, for the most part. I was a little zoned out to be honest. I was thinking about this morning. I couldn't help but think about what i did. I knew it was wrong.

"I just don't know if i we can trust him. He has betrayed us before. He is a Jackal." Jasmine said.

"HEY! leave her alone. _Somebody _deserves to be happy. And since you and Chloe refuse to let love happen, i think Sierra should give it a shot." Amy told her. I glared at her.

"Chloe, are you okay? What _happened _this morning? I mean yesterday, we were talking about it, and you were... well, playing a bit different of a tune." Sierra said, then the girls turned to me. I scoped Alek out, making sure he wasn't listening. The boys were playing volley ball in the other side of the pool. He seemed to be focused in what he was doing, but who knows. I guess this was as good a time as any. The girls were looking at me expectantly.

"Honestly, i don't even know. Yesterday, i finally _knew_. I love him, i do. I just, when the time came, i couldn't say it. First, i thought i was dreaming. I swear, i kept pinching myself." I had started to sort of tear up, and let out a nervous chuckle. "And he told me how he felt. Then i was so ready to return those feeling. I just couldn't help but think of all the bad things that came along with it. I mean, first of all, what if things were to end badly? Then we couldn't be friends again. And then what about the danger he would be in? Because i'm the uniter, he would always be in danger if he were with me. I don't know what i would do if he got hurt because of me. Plus, with me dying all the time, he would always be worried. And i want him to be happy, not stressed out. Besides, i'm not sure i'm really, _good enough_ for him, you know? He deserves better. I'm... well, _damaged._ There's just...too much standing in the way."

"Chloe, i hope you don't mind me saying this, but well, from where i stand, i can see that your the only thing in the way." Jasmine answered.

"Yeah, Chlo, i love you, i do, but you need to stop over thinking things. Give yourself a break. and you aren't _damaged._ Keira was wrong." Amy followed up.

"Chloe. You need to listen to you heart sometimes, not just your head. You love him, and he loves you, that should be all that matters." Sierra finished.

"But, i just don't know how to... I can't... I need to put the Uniter above Chloe. The Uniter is the priority. And that's just a fact i have to deal with." I replied.

"Chloe, what you don't seem to get, is that you _are _uniter. Chloe and the Uniter are the same person, so there is no putting one above the other." Maybe Jasmine was right. Maybe they all were. But i wasn't sure._  
_

"I guess..." I trailed off.

"Just think about it." Sierra replied. Then i got up, i needed to be alone to think. I walked over to the bridge in the middle of the pool. Not many people used it, so it was empty. I looked over the edge into the clear water. I felt a few tears fall and watched as the hit the nearly empty water beneath me. I wish i would have told him when i had the chance. I needed to stop this second guessing myself. It didn't really matter what i felt anymore. I ruined it. My opportunity passed. There's nothing i can do now. I'm stuck here, feeling the sting of the pain i caused. and the thing about pain, _it demands to be felt._


	30. So i ran

**Okay so, i know it's been a while, and this one is pretty short. Sorry, this is just where i felt the chapter had to end. don't worry, i'll be back with more tomorrow, i promise. But i was hoping you could all do me a favor. I have a few new stories in mind, and i wanted to know what you all thought of them. If you like, i'll write, if not, then so be it. FYI everything is pure CHALEK! Just please read review and enjoy.**

**Story 1: After Chloe dies in the last episode, she wakes up. Only it's not in the theater, in fact, it's back to the day before her birthday (the day she woke up in episode 1, when we first met Chloe King). She isn't sure what's going on, she wonders what parts of that was a dream, and which parts were reality. it was either a dream, or maybe a vision. Now Chloe can go back, and do things the right way, if she can figure out which way _is _right.**

**Story 2: What if Brian had went back to college back when he had the chance? What if his dad turned down his proposal flat? How will things go with Chalek? i think you know how they'll go. Well. Very Well.**

**Story 3: Chloe is a pregnant teen from Chicago. and her and her mother have decided to get a clean start. No place better than San Francisco, Right? She gets to school, and is greeted with stares and rumors and laughter. Lots of laughter. Everyone judges her, because well, she's so clearly pregnant. (thinking like 6 months.) She tries to just get through school and life as quickly as possible, until she meets someone, a little different then everyone else. Someone who learns the real story behind that belly of hers, and doesn't judge her for it. Not sure if this one will include the Mai, and im thinking the father is someone named Brian. BAD GUY!**

**Story 4: Chloe and her sister are just learning about being Mai, when Chloe falls of coit tower. they learn that Chloe is the uniter. This one probably wont involve a curse, and her sister will be with Brian i think.**

**Story 5: everything is normal. Or as normal as things can be for Chloe king, uniter of the mai. Until, someone shows up, claiming to be the _real _uniter. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN...**

Chloe's POV

I ran. I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. Sweat dripped slightly from my forehead and their were beads of it on my neck. I mentally fought with my body to keep going. It had been 3 hours already. I was exhausted. It was late. Somewhere around two in the morning. I was alone. I wasn't being chased or hunted like i usually was when i had to run this long and fast. I wasn't even outside. I was in the fancy gym of the resort. I was running on the treadmill, on full speed. I wish it could go faster. My ipod was playing some song that i honestly wasn't to interested in. I was focused on running. Running was simple. All i had to do was run. _So i ran._

I was running for two reasons. Reason number 1, was that i hadn't really trained since that first night. The night that everything changed. I hadn't trained at all actually, and somehow, i felt weaker. I ran out of breath quicker. I couldn't lift as much. I couldn't hear as far. I felt weak and pathetic. So i needed to train. I was thinking of even joining the track team when i got back to school on Monday. _So i ran_. Reason number two? It helped me get away from it all. Since i became Mai, running seemed to soothe me. Every time i ran, i felt weightless. My mind was numb to my thoughts and nothing could hurt me. It was like i was dreaming. Everything that had been going wrong in my life, i left it all behind when i ran. It didn't matter. Nothing did. Running was my escape. _So i ran._

It was quiet. I had waited for everyone to be asleep before i came here. Otherwise they might have tagged along. And i just wanted my solitude. So after everyone had passed out, i snuck to the gym. I was glad to see it empty, i was granted my solitude. In that solitude, i was free. Like when i was running. but when i ran, especially alone, not even my thoughts could bother me. _So i ran._

Then i heard it. Someone rustled around outside. I could feel eyes on me. I slowed to a human pace, but continued running. The door to the gym opened and Alek walked in. Alek. Of course. The solitude i had just been happily enjoying floated away, a forgotten memory. Company taking it's place. Company with someone i was so clearly avoiding. And apparently i was bad at it. Because here he was. Standing right in front of me. Staring into my eyes. His face expressionless. I turned off my ipod, shut down the treadmill and climbed off. I walked past him, and went to my bag across the room. I pulled out a water and a small towel. I wiped the sweat that was dripping around my forehead and neck with the towel, then sipped at my water. He shifted his body to face my new position. He crossed his arms and continued to stare. I was starting to get annoyed. I wanted to ask what his problem was. But i knew better then that.

"Is there something i can help you with, Alek?" I asked, taking another sip of my water. He raised his eyebrows at me for a moment, probably at my annoyed tone, and then shrugged.

"I just need to make sure you don't get yourself into any more trouble. Somehow you can't stop yourself from finding it." I clenched my jaw. I tried to remember how free of emotion i had been just moments ago, when i was running. I took a deep breath in, and then let it out, pushing my problems away with it. My jaw unclenched. I simply turned around, picked up my bag, and headed back to the room. Alek followed me from close behind. I ignored him, trying my best to pretend he wasn't there. When i got to the room, i quickly opened it up, and shut it immediately behind me. I didn't want to deal with Alek right now. i wasn't sure i would ever be able to deal with him. Dropping my gym bag, i lay down on the bed with Jasmine, and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with thoughts that i really didn't want to think about, problems i didn't want to face, and people i didn't want to hurt._ So i ran_.

**Tell ya what, since this chapter is short, i'll make you a deal. if you tell me what you think of the story ideas, then i will write a CHALEK filled chapter... or 2 tomorrow. and i wont even ruin it this time. I'm thinking it's about time they finally get together. ;))) but only if you tell me what you think. Hurry up though, offer expires soon!**


	31. Drunken Confession

**Thanks for the feedback and for checking out the new ideas guys there will definetely be a new story or two from me soon, so look forward to that. Anyway, as promised, heres the next chapter, with CHALEK! we'll see whats going on with the next chapter tomorrow :)) untill then, read review and enjoy! XOXO CheyanneBlaize 3**

Alek POV

"Hurry up girls!" I yelled. It seemed that every time we had plans, the girls took forever to get ready. Us guys were stuck out here waiting. Although, usually, it was worth the wait. They did always look incredible. this morning, over breakfast at the restaurant located on the resort, we decided our plans for the evening. we were going to a club outside the resort, if the girls could ever finish getting ready that is. Just as i went to bang on the door again, they emerged looking spectacular.

Chloe's POV

The boys were getting restless so, we looked in the mirror one last time before exiting the room. We all looked great if you ask me. jasmine had worn a black mini dress that wrapped around her neck, and put her hair in loose curls; Sierra straightened her hair and chose a low cut red dress with spaghetti straps; amy straightened her hair as well, but opted for a tight fitting pink shimmering shirt and a black skirt. I wore a white dress with a sweet heart neck line. The top of the dress was tight fitting and when it hit my ribs, or somewher in between them, it became loose. I left my hair down, and we all wore heels to match or compliment our dresses. We grouped in for a picture on my phone, and headed out to meet the boys.

we got to the club, and the line seemed to go on forever. Somehow, Alek managed to get us in, i wasn't really going to question it. It was best never to question anything Alek did, really. the song _Thrift shop _by _macklemore & ryan Lewis _was playing, but instead of dancing we got a booth towards the back and ordered some drinks. We talked for a bit, but ended up dancing.

The drinking helped just like running did. It numbed my pain. I didn't have to think about any of my drama. not about Alek, or the mai, or brian, or being uniter, or my mom, or school or anything. I was free again. I danced to the music as i grabbed another drink. I let the music soothe me as song after song played. When alek came up to me, i was singing along to whatever song was playing. I hoped he wouldn't ruin the fun i was having. I felt bliss.

"Chloe, are you okay? You've had a few too many drinks." He took the drink from my hand as he said this. I knew he was going to ruin my fun.

"i'm fine alek, worry about someone else." i answered with annoyance. he looked down and walked away. i felt bad, but shook it off, i was having fun. I had a few more drinks, and eventually everything became a haze.

Alek POV

Chloe was drinking way too much. I wish i could stop her, but she made it clear she didn't want me to worry. I was pretending not to, but i couldn't help it. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Then, i saw her collapse. I ran to her side in an instant. nobody seemed to even notice. I picked her up, she complained and told me to just leave her alone, but i wasn't going to do that. i picked her up and led her to the booth. After a moment, she passed out on the table. I told Jasmine i was taking her back, and that i would meet them there, when they were finished having a little bit of fun.

We got a taxi back, and Chloe was mumbling in her now dead-asleep state. I couldn't really understand her, so i just layed her down on her bed, and went back to my room to change. When i came back, Chloe was awake, and she smiled at me.

"Why are you so good to me, Alek?" i was pretty sure this was just the alcohol talking, so i just shrugged. I layed on the other bed, but Chloe got up and came and sat next to me. "i'm serious, you know. I don't deserve you being this nice to me. Every time i turn around, your just _there_. Why?"

"i don't know Chloe. I guess that's just what people do when they care about someone." Even when the other person doesnt care back...

"Yeah, i guess." She plopped backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet for a moment, then Chloe started giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning to lay on my side so i could see her. she did the same.

"I was just remembering." it was quiet again.

"Chloe, why did you drink so much tonight?"

"I had to make it go away."

"Make what go away?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Everything." I wiped her tear away, and it was quiet again.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you you know! I just... i just wanted you to be happy and safe." What _was _she talking about now? I gave her a confused look but she just stared back at the ceiling. After another quiet moment, she turned back to me, and her voice had become a whisper. "Can i tell you a secret?" I nodded. "Okay, but you can't tell Alek okay!" She was way too drunk.

"Okay, but why not?" i asked, curious why i couldn't tell... myself.

"Because silly! He can't know... everything will change." What was going to change? I was really curious as to what this _secret_ was. I had to get it out of her before she passed out drunk.

"Okay, i promise, i wont tell him. what is it?" quiet.

"You know i dream about him every night. every single night. i can't make the dreams go away." Great. Brian. here we go again. "He caught me once too. I fell asleep on the couch with him, he's so comfy. Then, when i woke up, everyone was telling me i was talking in my sleep. Saying his name. I gotta get that in control." Was she... talking about... me? No. It couldn't be possible, maybe she was just confused. "and then, when we first came here, Sierra heard me talking in my sleep too. She's so smart. she helped me figure it all out."

"Figure all_ what _out?"

"that _i love him _of course! gosh, Ralph, keep up!" Great. She still loved Brian. and who was ralph? I'm assuming me? This was weird. and painful. "Alek is just... you can't help but fall in love with him, you know?" ME? did she just say that she _loved _me? That couldn't be right... "He's perfect."

"How so? I thought you didn't like Alek. I thought he was annoying." i couldn't help myself. I wanted to hear more about how she felt.

"he can be. but without his cocky, jerkish exterior, he wouldn't be _Alek_. You know? I love it all. even that. Gosh, i love saying that, don't you Ralph? _I'm in love."  
_actually, i really did love saying that. especially when that feeling was returned, even if i didn't know until now. I wanted to lunge myself at her and kiss her passionately. but i refrained. I wanted her to be completely aware for all that. I still couldn't believe she _loved _me. I really hoped this wasn't some drunken mistake.

"Chloe, are you sure? I mean, if you love me, why didn't you tell me-him about that when he told you how i-he felt?" i had to know the truth.

"Wow, you sound like jasmine. When Alek told me he loved me, i was ecstatic. You know i thought i was dreaming. Things like that don't happen to me in real life." i could she was on the edge of sleep, but i needed to keep her talking.

"Is that why you kept pinching yourself?"

"Uh, huh. But i was so afraid. What if things didn't work out? i didn't want to lose him... plus, i didn't want him getting even _more_ protective. if that's even possible. And what if someone hurt him to get to me? i don't think i could handle that... and you know... Keira... she told me once that i was damaged. God i hate that word. _damaged_... but she was right. I am. Nobody wants me... And Alek, he deserved better..." she was about to fall asleep.

"chloe, you could never lose me. Or him rather. and your not damaged, you were given a tough life to live, and you have made it so far. just know, alek loves you. Forever."

"i guess... just... don't tell alek, okay?" and then she was passed out.


	32. Moving Forward

**Here we go again. And the results of 'new story?' are in, if you care here they are:**

**STORY 1, 2, & 3: 3 votes each.**

**STORY 4 & 5: no votes.**

**So it looks like i'll be updating a few more stories... look forward to that. **

**but until then, Read Review and Enjoy.**

Chloe's POV

i woke up this morning with a major hangover, no memory of the night before, and oddly, in the wrong bed of the room. Everyone else went out for breakfast, i stayed behind to wash up. I hopped into the shower and relaxed for a bit, washing my hair out with my favorite coconut shampoo. When i finally got out, i decided to just dress in sweats and surf the net. I was scrolling through my facebook newsfeed, when everyone got back.

"Hey Chlo, hows it going?" Amy asked, i just smiled and nodded.

"So, what should we do for our very last night here?" Jasmine asked. Everyone pitched in their ideas, including, clubbing, swimming, training, golfing, and just going to the spa. "Chloe, what do you think?"

"Well, why don't we split up for the day, girls head to the spa, and boys go golf or whatever, and then we all meet up back here for movie night? We've pretty much done everything else, and besides, i don't think i can take another night at the club." everyone was either nodding at the idea, or remembering last night. Alek had a weird smile on his face. He seemed, _really _happy. I would have to ask him what that was about. If he would talk to me anymore. really, this day full of splitting up, was a way for me to have time to think things through, _without _alek.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go." Jasmine answered.

"Be safe." Alek said, protector mode.

"aren't i always?" i mumbled under my breath, not sure if our relationship could handle my sarcasm right now. Unfortunately, thanks to Mai hearing, he heard me.

"Not funny, Chloe." he glared at me. We grabbed our stuff, and walked out the door, separating from the boys for the day. i got to pretend all my problems disappeared for a while, they just didn't exist.

We had a nice time at the spa, gossiping in the steam room, relaxing in the jacuzzi, being disgusted by the mud bath, and flirting with the hot Masseuse. Just doing girl stuff, and enjoying every minute of it, but all too soon, it was over. We had to get back to the boys for our scheduled movie night. And i had to go back to all my problems, unwanted thoughts, and all around difficult life. When we got back, the boys had already set up the room with pillows and blankets from their room, scattered around next to blankets. There was popcorn, freshly made with extra butter, and sodas on the counter. They were all sitting where they had the other night, after truth or dare. Dimitri, Jonah and Paul on separate parts of the floor, kai on one bed, waiting for sierra, and of course, Alek, propped up on my bed. he winked at me and patted the spot next to him. It actually felt normal with him, which was weird after the other night. i smiled, rolled me eyes, and plopped down next to him. The girls took their spots next to their guys, and jasmine went to put in the first movie, _She's the man._

We laughed a lot, and every now and then, i could feel Alek's eyes on me. i tried to pretend to be focused on the movie, but it got really hard. It was like he was trying to bore a hole into my skin with only the power of his eyes. When the movie ended, i got up and switched it with _Perks of being a wallflower._ This movie had some funny moments, and a hell of a lot of sad ones, but it was pretty good. I could still feel Alek's eyes on me, and i continued to ignore him. Or i tried anyway. It got increasingly hard. Again, i got up to switch it out. I was basically trying to avoid any moments where i might be tempted to look over at Alek. This time i picked out _Pitch Perfect._ Which was a mixture of hysterical and cute. Mostly just die laughing funny. I got up to switch it up again, this time, to a movie called _October Baby_. it was sad, but good, and i would have gotten up to change them again, but everyone else seemed to be sleeping or on the verge of it.

"Chloe." Alek had finally spoken up, or rather whispered. I looked away, pretending not to hear him. He said it again. I stared at the screen. He said it again, louder each time. I watched as the end credits finished. I got up to take out the movie. "Chloe!"

"_what?"_ i asked turning to him. anyone who was left awake in the room, was now staring at us. Alek noticed this, hopped off the bed, grabbed my wrist and led me out the front door. He glared at me. "What do you want Alek?" I tried to sound polite about it. I had no right to be harsh. he stared me directly in the eye and sighed.

"What's going on with you, Chloe? Your not acting like you anymore." He was right. Over everything, i somehow felt like i was _losing _myself. I really hated the feeling, but i couldn't make it go away. That was one of the reasons i have been doing anything in my power to _not _think about it all. When i was with a group of people, i could take my mind off it. but when i was alone, i was forced to face the truth. My life _sucked_.

"I don't know what you mean." He gave me that look like you-know-exactly-what-i-mean. I breathed in a deep breath, and sat down on the bench. The same bench i broke Alek's heart on. I didn't know why he still cared. I wished he stopped. It would make everything easier. But i knew he wouldn't, so i might as well tell him the truth, or at least as much as i could. "I know. I'm sorry. For everything. It's just all _overwhelming_."

"I get it, Chloe. I'm here for you, you know." i did know that. But for some reason, i kept pushing him away. But this time was going to be different.

"I don't really think you do. Get it, i mean. I mean, you understand some of it, like my mom not wanting me, and being alone. But you have no idea how _guilty _i feel. it's my fault that everyone is dead or almost died." he tried to interrupt, probably to say he did understand, but i ignored him and continued. "and now i have new siblings that seemed to appear out of thin air, all though you probably know how that feels. And then i don't even know what im supposed to make of that stupid conversation with Bastet. I mean, how am i supposed to-"

"You talked to Bastet? when? and WHY didn't you tell me, exactly?" Alek half-yelled. Oops. forgot to fill him in.

"Well, that's kind of why Jasmine is better now, Bastet did it. And she told me that my siblings were gonna enhance my abilities or whatever that means. And then she explained why and how my birth parents died. And she told me i can't tell sierra or Dimitri about him, until we are close. i guess i will know when my abilities grow? i don't really know, but sorry about not telling you, i guess i just... forgot."

"FORGOT? REALLY?" i shrugged. It was silent for a moment. "chloe, i wish we could start over... again."

"Why? It's not really like it's helped in the past. It just seems to cause more problems..."

"i guess your right. Well then let's just move forward. I don't want to be mad anymore." silence again. I knew it was time i tell him the whole truth. I needed to tell him my true feelings. Only i was too chicken. So i decided to start off slow. Work my way up to an _i love you_.

"Alek? about the other day..." when i completely ripped out your heart.

"I know."

"What? what do you mean?"

"I get it chloe, i know why you didn't say anything. you were scared, and thats okay. Just know, that i'm not going anywhere. I'll wait, take as long as you need. But, I _will_ fight for you." He was so sweet. I've broken his heart on multiple occasions, and he's still going to wait. How stupid.

"Alek..." I shook my head. "That's the sweetest and stupidest thing i've ever heard. Why are you still willing to do that for me? after everything i've put you through?" His expression was unreadable, and it was quiet. He seemed to be remembering something.

"because... i know you feel the same way about me as i do you, your just to afraid to say it. And that's okay." WHAT?

"and how do you know how i feel exactly?" He smiled.

"Let's just say, _Ralph _has loose lips."

"Ralph? Who's Ralph?"

"Does it matter?" I gave him the you-know-the-answer-to-that look. "Well, you're an honest drunk. Plus you talk in your sleep... a lot. That's all you need to know." He gave his infamous smirk. What? Did i say something? Well, obviously i did, but what did i say? He saw the shock and fear in my face and his smirk grew. He winked at me. Then it grew quiet again. After a moment, i decided to tell him something, i had been thinking and dreaming of a lot lately. Might as well, he apparently already knew how i felt.

"Can i tell you something alek?"

"You sure i don't already know?" i raised my eyebrows at him. "go for it."

"Okay don't get mad. Just hear me out first." his turn to raise his eyebrows. "I used to thing Brian was everything i ever dreamed of. Kind, genuine, everything i had ever thought i wanted. Being with Brian was my only way to a normal life. He was my only path to normalcy." i saw alek wince. but continued. "But then there was you. You were everything i had yet to imagine. Your kind of just... perfect. I mean, sometimes i wish you'd just leave me the hell alone, but you never do. And that's when i end up needing you the most. I know, that my life is never gonna be normal again. But when i'm with you, i'm... okay with it. you know?"

"i think i do." Then he leaned in, and gave me the kiss i've been longing for.

**This ones a bit longer, so i hoped you enjoyed! I'll update soon, i promise. And don't worry, i'm SO not ruining the Chalek this time ;)**


	33. Surprises

**Sorry this took so long guys. I had some family stuff going on, but i thought i would drop in and write a bit, also, if you didn't already know, i posted a new story: Carry on. Check it out, anyways read, review and enjoy!**

Chloe POV

I remember that Jasmine had once given me some advice. _You can't be friends with someone you're in love with. _I never actually listened though...

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the tall building that Alek and Jasmine occasionally lived in. Kai had returned with us, seemingly now a part of the group. Him and Sierra were glued at the hip lately, so he had become one of us.

I couldn't wait to get inside. I had a surprise for Jasmine, nobody else knew what it was, not even Alek or Amy. so i grabbed my bags and ushered her inside. We waited in the elevator, and when we hit the 18th floor, i was practically jumping out of my skin. We were in groups, (_Alek & I, Amy & Paul, Kai & Sierra, Dimitri & Jonah trailing behind)_ as i pushed Jasmine forward. She was cautious, but she still moved forward. inching was more like it. When she opened her eyes and caught sight of her surprise, she was wide eyed and open mouthed. She sat frozen in the door way. Everyone peered around her, to see what the surprise was.

He was 5'8'', tan skin, grey eyes, and light brown hair. In his hands, he held a single lily.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm here for you." I left Aleks side, to stand in front Jasmine. I whispered so that Ryan couldn't hear me.

"Jazz, you love him. You can't give up on love." I looked at Alek briefly, and he smiled at me. "and now you don't have too. Your free to live your life. There's nothing standing in your way."

"Except you of course." Alek retorted.

"You really are amazing Chloe, thank you, for everything." she hugged me tight and then I moved to the side, and Jasmine inched forward slowly. Then Ryan stepped forward, picked her up to his height, and kissed her full on the lips. After a few minutes, Alek cleared his throat. A little too loudly. Jasmine broke the kiss to glare at him. I grabbed his arm, and towed him to his bedroom, everyone followed our lead and dispersed, leaving Jasmine to kiss the man she loved.

I plopped down on Alek's bed, and pulled him with me. We lied there in silence for a few minutes, before Alek spoke up.

"That was a truly amazing thing for you to do you know."

"Everyone else has somebody to love, why shouldn't Jasmine? I know she blames herself for the whole Zane thing, but i just want her to be as happy as i am... as _we _are. I mean, you're happy right?"

"Chloe, The girl i'm completely in love with, has finally admitted to loving me back. Of course i'm happy." i smiled up at him, and the silence came back. Silence with Alek and I, was always comfortable, not awkward. I loved that.

"Alek?"

"hmm?"

"What are we gonna do about the whole living arrangement thing?"

"What do you mean, Chloe?"

"Well, you guys basically live with mw anyway, and my apartments a little small. Now i'm not saying we should move in here, cause thats the whole reason you guys are living in my little apartment anyway. I just, i think it would be easier if you could just wake up to you clothes, not have to walk 3 blocks when you need something. And plus, that couch has to be killing your back, and im sure Jasmine wouldn't mind having her own room, you know. and besides-"

"Chloe, your rambling again." i blushed and looked down. "don't be ashamed, i think it's cute." he put his finger under my chin, and pulled my lips up to kiss him. I accepted the kiss, enjoying his minty taste, but he pulled away too soon, smirk plastered in place. "Now Chloe, are you asking me to move in, or rather out, with you?"

"No! I don't know... maybe, yeah i guess so. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect to me, Love." Then he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

We spent Saturday looking at apartments and managed to find the perfect one. It had 3 bedrooms, one for me, one for Alek, (he wasn't very happy about the seperate room thing, but i needed my space.) and a room for Jasmine. Now, Sunday morning, we had to move in our stuff. We decided my furniture would be good until we could buy anything else we needed, since i just bought it, and they didn't really want to use Valentina's furniture. So, Kai, Dimitri, Jonah, and even Paul were coming by tonight to pick up the furniture. Jasmine, Sierra, and Amy were packing up the loft, and Alek and I decided to head to my apartment to pack my stuff up.

Alek parked his car in the parking lot of my apartment. We grabbed the cardboard boxed and tape roll and headed up the stairs. When we reached the door, i was caught by serious surprise.


	34. My girl

**Again, sorry it took a few days, still dealing with my family stuff. Anyway, before i start this chapter, i just wanted to try and explain Ryan. I always thought it would be cute if, after the curse was gone, Jasmine could be with the guy shes always loved. She told Chloe about him when they were at the loft, so anyway, thats who he is. Just wanted to clarify. Now quick! Read Review and Enjoy!**

Alek POV

the door to Chloe's apartment was wide open, and everything inside was destroyed. I quickly listened for any possible hiding predators, but there was nobody there. Cautiously, we stepped inside, and looked around. The picture frames that had once lined the walls here, were broken and bent on the floor. there were tears in the perfectly white couch, which was tipped over on its back. The glass coffee table was in a million pieces, and there was a large spider crack in the television. The fridge was open, and the barstools were broken into wooden chunks. I turned around to see Chloe had made her way to the bedroom. I carefully stepped around all the glass and over to her room, where everything was just as torn up as it was in the main room. One thing in particular though, seemed to catch my eye, a little white box on her bed. All the papers were thrown around, and i eyed it for a second, to see what was missing. Her mothers Journal. I looked back at Chloe, who was standing in the doorway, shocked, silent, and heartbroken, keys still in hand.

"We need to go. Now." I said, and then we took off.

* * *

"i just don't understand what they were after." Chloe was saying, we had just finished filling everyone else in on what we had found at Chloe's apartment. "I mean, i've read that entire journal, and i don't see what makes it so special. I don't know why they would have wanted it."

"I know chloe, i get it. But i think for now, we should just be thankful that nobody got hurt." Jasmine told her. "Now, how about you and Alek go to the new place? We finished painting, and we got a little bit of furniture in there, but i suppose we will have to get everything we are missing now. jonah, Dimitri, and i will go to your apartment and get anything we can, and how about Amy, sierra, paul and Kai can go hunting for some more furniture. Is that okay with everyone?" everyone nodded. "Okay, then lets get going. And Alek?" I turned to face her. "Behave."

* * *

We walked up to the white door of the new apartment. Chloe took out her keys, and unlocked the door. We walked inside, and i looked around. This place was pretty huge. When you walked in, the living room greeted you, with the kitchen in the far left corner of the open space. The door to the bathroom peeked out and then there was a dining area next to that, and a white spiral metal staircase in the far corner of the right. The room was decked out in light wood, and the walls were a light beige. there were a lot of windows, so the space looked very open. Im not sure if that was safe, but Chloe was in love with this place. We walked up the stairs to find a selection of doors in an extended hallway. As we walked down the hall, i mentally noted which room was which. Jasmines room, The bathroom, My room, the office, and then Chloes room at the end of the hall. Her room had no mattress yet, so we ducked into my room for some rest. We relaxed on the bed, she was in my arms. I was tracing her jaw line softly with the tip of my finger. Then i brought my lips to that patch of skin. I, very slowly, kissed up and down her neck, and her arms, and her hands.

"alek, can i ask you a favor?" i looked up at her.

"Anything." I answered automatically. You will do anything for the one you love, no matter what, no excuses. She looked hesitant to ask me. "Chloe, what is it? You can ask me anything."

"Well, i know that this is probably going to make you mad, but would you mind if... do you think we could... would it be possible..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "Would you be willing to keep this, us, a secret when we go to school tomorrow? I mean, i guess im not even sure what we have, or if it is anything... i know i love you, but i would rather people _not _know. Obviously everyone is going to find out sooner or later, but would it be so bad if it was later?" she stopped her rambling. I wasn't sure why she wanted this, and all i know is i didn't. I loved Chloe. She was _mine._ and i wanted everyone to know that. But if this was what she wanted, i wasn't going to stand in the way of that. But i couldn't help but wonder '_why?' _i mean, was she ashamed of me, of us? Did she not want anyone to see us together? Why not? I always knew i wasn't good enough for her.

"Chloe, why? Are you... ashamed?" she looked truly shocked. "I mean, i know you deserve better."

"Alek! How can you even say that?" She sat up straight now. "If anything, _you _deserve better. You are an amazing guy, and im not sure if i truly deserve you. How could i? Im just some nobody, and you are so much more. I love you so much Alek. I could never, _ever_ be ashamed of you. Ever. Don't you ever say that again."

"Your wrong." I whispered. She glared at me. It was quiet for a moment. "Well, if it's not because of that then why don't you want people to know yet?"

"Right now, my life seems to be falling apart. I just, sometimes i feel like im losing myself, and yet, when im with you, i know exactly where i am. _who _i am. But, my life is still a hot mess, you may be the only good thing in it. I just don't want things to go wrong. And, when it's just me and you, nothing can go wrong. but when i include everyone else into our bubble, it pops." she plopped back down next to me, and rested her head on my bare chest, tracing circles on it. "Besides, im not really sure i want to add the rumors that will be going around to my pile of crap i have to deal with. Im the nobody, and your star jocko, things will definitely be said, and we'll be judged. I don't know if i can take it."

"Haven't you ever been told not to care what people think?" i said with a smirk.

"Please, Alek." She pleaded. I was silent for a moment. We both were.

"for what it's worth, i love you so much, and i would love to walk into the school tomorrow, and show off _my girl _to everyone there." She smiled and blushed when i called her that. I could hear her heart flutter at the words _my girl._ "I don't care if people talk. People will always talk. One day we will just have to get over it. There are no secrets in high school, you know." She sighed. "But if thats what you really want, i can _try _to contain myself in front of people. We can hide it from everyone at school for a while, but not forever. I love you Chloe. You are _mine_. And i want everyone to know."

"Thank you Alek." She said after a moment.

"You know, i think i deserve a... reward for my generosity."

"Oh do you, now?" She asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yup." I answered, popping the P. She leaned in and connected our lips. I loved her taste, her smell (which was currently coconut shampoo), her everything. I was in love with Chloe King, and i wanted to scream it to the world. Unfortunately, she had something else in mind. But she couldn't hide it forever.


	35. Victorious

_"Chloe King. It is time, my daughter." _

_"Time? Time for what?"_

_"You are ready too reach your full potential."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You are ready to access all of your abilities."_

_"Wait, i have more abilities? Like what?"_

_"There's a few of them actually. I am giving you sight, the ability to heal yourself and others, and i am extending your other abilities."_

_"Whoa. Is that it?" _

_"for now my dear, for now."_

_"Thank you Bastet."_

_"Don't thank me now. These gifts can also be a curse. Use them wisely. Now you must go, he is waiting for you."_

_"Wait! What do you mean? Please don't go!"_

_"I will be back, my child."_

_"Wait!" _i yelled, but it was too late. I opened my eyes, to see the rising sun coming up through the window.

"Chloe, are you all right?" I heard a voice ask. I focused on the voice, let it steady my heart beat, and calm me down.

"I'm fine." i answered almost silently. I looked up into his eyes. They were full of worry, and love. I pushed myself upwards and kissed him softly. Then i untangled myself from his grasp and climbed out of bed to get ready for school. School without Alek. Well, technically, he would be there, but i was pretending not to be in love with him. Something tells me this was going to be harder then dealing with the rumors that comes along with being with him.

* * *

Every time i passed him in the hallway, Alek winked at me. Thats what helped me get through the day. It was quiet until gym, when everything went downhill. we had to run laps again, so we were out on the track. Coach Paine **(thats what my coaches name is-Irony anyone?)** stopped me by the gate, and the called out to Alek.

"King, wait a second. PETROV! get over here!" Alek, who was with some of his basketball buddies, jogged over to us. Back at the field, i saw Lucas staring at me intently. I avoided his gaze. Alek winked at me, and then the coach started speaking. "Alright, the week before spring break, you two had quite a race. Now i'm thinking, Track Team. Don't worry Petrov, it won't interfere with basketball. It won't take up too much time after school either. Just a practice once a week, and i can get you out of a class here and there to go for a jog during the day. And before you decline King, if you do this, you'll earn enough athletic credit that you won't have to take P.E. next year. What do you two say?" Honestly, i had no idea. I did know one thing though, if i had no P.E. class next year, i would get an off campus. then i could go home early or even sleep in late. But was it worth it? I looked to Alek for the answer.

"I'll do it if Chloe does." Alek responded. Now both him and Coach Paine stared at me, awaiting my choice. Of course. Now i had to make the decision. Well, all though i had enough to deal with, what could it hurt? And anyway, i really did enjoy running. Plus, maybe if i'm on track, i can convince Jasmine to cut back on my training...

"You know what? I'm in. Why not right?" I answered finally.

"Well then, as am i." Alek said with a smirk in my direction.

"Well here, all you need to do, is get these signed by a parent or guardian." he handed us each a permission slip.

"I... uh... we... my parents..." i started.

"Spit it out King." Coach said huskily. I couldn't bring myself to say it. We had no one to sign them. We only had each other and our group of friends.

"What Chloe is trying to say, is that neither of us has a guardian. My aunt passed away, as did her mother. We are both legally supporting ourselves. So there really is no one to sign these slips." Alek answered for me.

"Oh, uh.. gees. Sorry about that. Well then, get them signed by the counselor." He said and walked away.

"So, Chloe?" Alek said when we were alone.

"Yeah?"

"Race you?" Smirk plastered on.

"You're on." And we were off.

* * *

As usual, i was victorious. Once i changed out, into a cute white V-neck tank-top, a see-through bright coral over shirt (where you could still clearly see the tank-top through the thin fabric), and some crisp white shorts, i headed to Science fourth period. Jonah was already waiting for me, and we did some nasty frog dissecting. Well Jonah did anyway, i just stared at him with a disgusted look on my face.

Next up was lunch, and i met Amy in line, and grabbed whatever food looked slightly edible. I think it was spaghetti. Though i couldn't be sure. Amy and i walked to our, now pretty full, table. Sierra and Kai sat close together, giggling and feeding each other. Amy scooted next to Paul who ranted on and on about some comic he had just finished that ended in a cliffhanger. Ryan had sat with Jasmine today, and they were basically mimicking Sierra and Kai. Alek winked at me from the lunch line, and i blushed. Jonah sat next to me and started explaining what i needed to do for our frog project. He had promised to do all the dissecting if i did the background research.

"It's a deal. I am _not _touching that nasty frog, i'm telling you that _right _now." I answered, pushing my spaghetti-ish meal around with my plastic fork. He just laughed and took a big bite of what i assumed was cardboard pizza. thats about when _she _showed up.

"Chloe. We need to talk." Keira stood there, with her backpack in one hand and a drink in the other.

"About?" i asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

"Your freaky obsession with my boyfriend." there was no possible way that she was talking about Alek.

"Really? And who might that be? I wasn't aware anyone has sunk to _your _level."

"See, we already had this talk about him. When i kicked your ass in the locker room for even _thinking _you had a chance with Alek."

"Really? That's not exactly how i remember it. In fact, i'm pretty positive that you threatened me, but couldn't back it up in the end."

"I sure can back it up now. So stay away from Alek."

"I don't know what your talking about." by now all eyes in the lunch room were on us, including Aleks. I saw a pain in his eyes when i said that.

"You know what Chloe? I'm done playing your stupid immature little games!"

And then it happened. In that single moment, i was instantly covered in her drink, completely soaked. My eyes went wide and i couldn;t believe that had just happened. Needless to say, my cute new coral and white outfit was stained and ruined. I stood up from my chair and looked at her, my hands in the air so as not to spread the sticky mess. She had a smirk on her face, clearly thinking she had won. At that moment, i wanted to was slap her, then walk up to Alek and make out with him in front of everyone to prove her wrong. Unfortunately, i wasn't going to use him like that. But i could still hit her. I balled my hands in to fists and immediately felt Jonah at my side trying to calm me down. Everyone else at my table had gotten up too, some wanting to stop me from hitting her, others wanting to do it themselves. The lunch room was completely quiet in anticipation of my next move.

"I know i should probably be the bigger person, and just walk away, like i did in the locker room. But honestly, i'm tired of being the bigger person." I told her. Her eyes went wide just before my already balled up fist collided with her face. Who was victorious now Keira? Still think you won?


	36. Prom fail

I have no parental guidance or authority figure to make sure i receive the discipline i deserve. This is the reason the principal has given me as to why i was not immediately suspended for my cafeteria fight. (wasn't much of a fight if you ask me.) He thinks suspending me would end up as more of a vacation for me. i could care less, suspended or not. However, i did receive a lecture from the principal about bullying, and was sent to the counselors office to 'work on' my anger issues. I sat there in my itchy, sweaty, gym uniform, listening to the frizzy haired Ms. Anderson explain what she thinks my problem is. She has informed me that i have issues because of my lack of family and that i need an outlet for my anger so i don't inflict it onto others. I waited for her to stop talking, and then left her office. I passed the nurses office on the way to class, and saw Keira fidgeting under the busty nurses hands that were around her jaw. There were tears in her eyes, and with my mai abilities, i wouldn't be surprised if i broke it. However, the rest of the student body might, so here's hoping i didn't. Even though she would deserve it. By now, the rest of the students were in their last class of the day, and i had two options. Go to Spanish for about 20 minutes, or just head home. So i obviously chose to head home.

Unfortunately, when i got to my locker, i noticed the halls had become not-so-empty. There was a large group surrounding my locker, staring at it. When they saw me, they parted slightly, leaving a path for me to take. I got to my locker and was pretty freaking surprised. My locker, was completely decorated with construction paper hearts and streamers, and glitter. It looked like Valentines day had just thrown up on it. On one of the hearts, in a chicken scratch handwriting, read _open me._ and pointed to the lock. I did as the heart ordered. I opened my locker to be met with plenty of multi colored balloons flying out at me. Then, i saw the note. It was a small pink envelope, with my name scrawled out on it. I opened the envelope, and looked inside. There was a small piece of paper and confetti inside. There were only four letters on the piece of paper followed be a question mark. _P-R-O-M-? _Something told me this wasn't from Alek. and i had a strange feeling i knew who it was that had set this up. I turned around to find, my feeling was correct.

Lucas.

He was holding a red rose and smiling at me. This could not end well.

"So King, what do you say?" I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, waiting my reaction. I couldn't reject him in front of all these people.

"Can we talk... in private?" i practically begged.

"Everyone wants to hear the answer, so just say yes already." he replied. He was too self-absorbed to notice i was freaking out.

"Please?" i tried again. Whispers came from our audience. They understood. He still didn't seem to.

"What's with the stalling? It's fine just go ahead."

"I uh... I really don't think you want me to do that." realization seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Are you... _rejecting _me?" his eyes were wild and he threw the rose onto the ground.

"Can we just talk?"

"NO. I don't want to talk to some fucking tease like you. I only wanted to take you to prom next weekend, because the boys in the locker room think you'd be a nice fuck." he spat. i was hoping he was only saying this out of anger, but it still hurt. Even if i was never actually into him, it was still humiliated.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I pretended to like you for a bet."

"well it looks like you lost." I replied. I could see in his eyes he regretted saying that, but i no longer cared.

I turned around and peeled off all the decorations from my locker. I let the balloons fly up towards the ceiling and wrapped up the other garbage into a large ball, note on top. I slammed my locker door, and walked up to Lucas. I pushed the ball into his hands like it disgusted me, which it kind of did.

"And for the record, i was never interested, not in the least." i whispered to him, and then i walked out of there. Out of the crowd, and away from my locker. Out of the hall, and away from the whispers. Out of the school, and away from my problems... at least for a little while.


	37. Payback Hurts

**OKAYYYYYY! im back with a new chapter, i know you've all been waiting for it! BIG drama in this chapter... So, before i start i just wanted to tell everyone a few things,**

**1. So me and my friends have this game we play almost like punch buggies. But it's with KIA SOULS and we scratch eachother. We were playing that the other day, and so i was wondering if any of you guys out in the cyber-universe played it as well, or if we were just wierd...**

**2. Im not sure if most or all of this will be ALEK POV but that will be how it starts just so you know...**

**3. usually i post a few chapters a week, but my mean sister spit on my phone, causing it to break, so i will probably only write a chapter per week from now on, cause my computer is constantly crashing so i dont usually like to go on it. JUST WARNING YOU!**

**4. Last but not least, READ, REVIEW, &** **ENJOY! **

Finally, the bell rang to the last class of the day, signaling the school day was over. Unfortunately, i had basketball practice today. I figured i would sneak a kiss or two from Chloe before heading there, so i waited by her locker. Soon enough, Amy showed up. Not who i was expecting exactly. She looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, Alek?"

"Hey, Amy. Do you by any chance no where Chloe is?"

"She didn't tell you? Jasmine and her went home early."

"What? Why?"

"uh... I don't really know all the specifics, but i guess she was in the office because of her fight thing with Keira, and then she came to her locker to get her books and uhh..."

"Come on Amy, you know your just itching to spread the gossip."

"Well, i guess Lucas asked her to Prom, you know set up her locker all cute like and she had to reject him in front of a bunch of people with no explanation because she wants to keep your guys' relationship a secret or whatever, and he didn't take it so well."

"WHAT?!" i screamed. Amy jumped back and the people remaining in the halls stared at me, some in terror, some in interest, some in annoyance.

"Yeah... well, i uh... gotta go... meet up with Paul, so bye." she said awkwardly, and then walked off the way she came.

I couldn't believe that someone else, especially _Lucas_ had asked My Chloe to Prom. Only thing was, nobody at school actually knew she was My Chloe. I wondered what Amy had meant by 'he didn't take it so well'. I thought about it the rest of the way to the multi purpose building, where the gym was located, and when i walked into the locker room, i finally got my answer.

"She's such a fucking tease. God i can't even believe she had the _nerve _to reject _me_!" Lucas was saying to a bunch of the guys. I wanted to defend her, but i couldn't let them know Chloe and i were together. Thats not what she wanted.

"Thats what you get for dating below your league, man. Stick to the status quo, bro." Jeremy said.

"What? Do you even know what that means?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah! 'course i do, i aint a moron you know!" Jeremy answered.

"Okay, yeah, then whats it mean, Einstein?" Kyle responded.

"Who's Einstein? I'm Jeremy, remember? Geeze, and you act like _im _the idiot."

"Thats cause you are."

"Can you two shut up for a minute? Now back to my life. Nobody cares how big of an idiot Jeremy is." Lucas interrupted.

"Dude, i don't see what the big deal is. You've already gotten some, right?" Trent asked. I gritted my teeth. The rest of the guys stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, man. Course i did. She was easy. Kind of slut if you know what i mean." I wanted to turn around and rip his throat out.

"Well then whats the issue?" Greg asked.

"Well who am i supposed to take to prom now? She might have been a whore, but at least King was hot." Lucas said.

"Why don't you take Keira? She desperate." Adam pitched in.

"Cause, shes got some obsession with Petrov. Wow man, didn't even see ya there. So what do you think?" Lucas asked. I was quiet for a moment. "Alek?"

"You want to know what i think? I think you should stop being such a dick, and maybe people might actually be interested in you. And stop with the lies. We all know Chloe is way to good for you, which is why she was never interested in you in the first place. Now just because she rejected you, doesn't mean you can just go around talking shit that everyone knows is fake, just to keep your reputation in place. We all know your a virgin. And as for Keira, go for it. I was never interested, and never will be. It's not my fault she is delusional and thinks we have something. Because we don't. Now you two, _deserve _each other. Not that i actually give a fuck who it is you go to 'prom' with. because i could care less. but please, if i did something to make you think, even for a split second, that i did in fact care, inform me of what it was so that i can be sure _never _to make that mistake again." i answered, barely able to contain my words, not to mention my actions. By now, i was ready for practice, so i slammed my locker shut and walked out. I could hear the guys wondering what had gotten into me after i left, and hear Lucas vowing to get PAYBACK, but all the guys soon followed after me, Lucas trailing far behind..

About 40 minutes into practice, it happened.

We were practicing some plays, when i went to take a jump shot, like the play intended. Lucas swooped in and, full force, knocked me into the extra equipment. A heavy pole for the volley ball net up crushing my left leg. It took me a minute to realize what had happened, but even he looked freaked out, as the rest of the team and Coach Paine crowded around me, entangled in the equipment. I could feel every bit of pain, and there was a cool liquid flowing down my leg. When i looked down, i could see a cracked bone sticking out where it didn't belong. Blood was gushing out of the opening, and i was starting to feel light headed. I could hear everyone freaking out and the coach screaming "CALL 911, NOW!" right before i blacked out. all i could thing was **_Payback hurts._**


	38. Healing

I was tagging items at work when Jasmine rushed in wide-eyed.

"Chloe, it's Alek." my heart sank in my chest as i took in her panicked expression and those three simple words. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the worst possibilities... Jasmine saw the fearful look on my face and quickly rephrased her sentence. "Oh god no! Its not _that_. He just broke his leg at Basketball practice! I mean thats still pretty bad, but nowhere near _that_. Anyway, we have to go, he's in the hospital, and we need to contact the healers."

The tears that were threatening to spill with conformation had vanished, and i had calmed down a bit, but was still worried.

"How did he break his leg? Is he okay? Come on, lets go." I said quickly, not actually waiting for an answer from her. I informed Lana i had to leave work early today, and when Jasmine explained why, she let me go without another word.

We rushed to the emergency room, to see a waiting room full of basket ball jocks. There was something odd about the way they stared at me, but i didn't have time to dwell on that. I didn't have time to care.

* * *

He looked so fragile. Like if i touched him, he would break into a million pieces. I sat on the uncomfortable chair in the far corner of Alek's room, just staring at him. He had tubes connected to his arms, and his leg was wrapped up in a temporary cast. It would take a few days until he could get his surgery. I just couldn't believe this happened. to Alek of all people. One of his jock friends, i think his name was Kyle, explained to me what had happened. Alek and Lucas got into a fight in the locker room, and Lucas had knocked Alek out into a bunch of equipment, effectively breaking his leg. and even though Kyle wouldn't tell me what it was about, i could guess it had something to do with me. This would, of course, explain the looks i was getting from all the jocks in the other room. But i honestly couldn't care less about what they thought of me. What hurt was knowing that _i _was the reason Alek was in pain. The reason he was in the hospital in the first place. And things could have been so much worse.

"Chloe." Jasmine's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "This is Samuel. He's a healer."

I looked at the man in question. He didn't seem all that much older then us. he had tan skin, like Jasmines, dark eyes, and a shaved head. He held out his hand for me to shake as Jasmine closed the door to the room.

"Hello Uniter. As Jasmine said, my name is Samuel, and i am a healer. Don't worry, Mr. Petrov is in safe hands. His bones have probably started the healing process already. So he should be perfectly fine. The only issue we have to deal with is the fact that this was a public event."

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?" i asked.

"Well, you see, this accident was seen by a lot of people, so Alek is going to have to keep up with the charade. Pretend his leg is really broken, for longer then it will be. His leg won't be completely healed for a week or two anyway, but typically, a human boy would have to be in a cast for 6 to 8 weeks."

"So, your saying that Alek has to wear a cast so that people don't get suspicious?"

"Precisely."

"Okay, now what do we expect during the couple of weeks his leg is healing?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, there will be a lot of pain, to be honest. His bones are going to be healing quite rapidly, and if they don't set right, we may have to re-break them."

"What, like break his leg all over again?" Jasmine said wide-eyed.

"Unfortunately yes. There is no other way." but there was. There was another way. If only i knew how it worked.

_'the ability to heal yourself and others,' _that is what Bastet told me. That is the other way. Then, Alek won't have to suffer through the pain, the pain i caused.

"What if there was... another way?" i asked quietly. Both Samuel and Jasmine looked at me curiously.

"what do you mean? This is the only way." Samuel answered, like it was obvious.

"I have this... ability, i guess you could say. I haven't used it yet, so i don't know how it works. But, according to Bastet, i can heal myself and others." they both looked at me in awe.

"I've heard about this. The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Basically the sub-power to manipulate health." Samuel said. Then he opened his bag and pulled out an iPad.

"How exactly is _that_ going to help?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, i don't think it's the time to play fruit ninja." i said.

"that's not exactly what i'm using it for. You see the mai in new york, have transfered their books and scrolls to electronics so that they will be easier to access. Basically, i have a mai library in my hands. I can set one up for you too, if you'd like. But i think we can worry about that another time."

"Whoa. That's amazing!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yes, i know. Now where were we?" Samuel typed into the search bar, and smiled at the results. "Okay here we go. It says that some mai possess extra abilities. So of course it's no wonder you have them. Now under the category of healing, we have a few variations. Elemental healing, Flawless restoration, Healing tears, healing touch, healing prayer, Therapeutic Touch, and wound transferal."

"Uh, explain?" i said.

"Okay well, in the same order: healing with help of the elements; healing of emotions and spirits-"

"Like what Bastet did for Jasmine!" Flawless restoration. thats what it was called.

"Exactly. Go on Samuel."

"Um, okay. Healing with tears, touch or prayer; healing through psychic energy; or transferring the wounds from his body to your own. I don't suppose you know which it is you have?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Of course not. Okay, i think we should run some tests before we try to heal Alek here. I'm going to have some of my assistants bring him to my office though, as not to cause suspicion of his miraculous recovery. Now Chloe, Jasmine. If you two don't mind accompanying me to my office?"

I knew that no matter what, i had to help Alek. This is what Bastet gave me these gifts for, and i was going to find out how to use them.


	39. Together

Okay. don't freak out. you can do this. you've done it enough times to know how it works. You have the power to heal. the power to stop Aleks pain.

"it's okay, Chloe. You've got this. i trust you. I love you." alek whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alek? it's gonna hurt like hell, you know.'' i whispered back. he forced a smile and nodded.

"It already hurts like hell. just go for it."

i lowered my hands down to hover over his leg, like i had done to the cut on Samuel's arm over and over again. each time i managed to heal it, samuel would simply prick himself in the same spot with his claw again.

I focused on alek's leg for a moment. i imagined seeing the different individual breaks, and the blood being forced around the space those breaks took up. I closed my eyes to get a better image. Slowly, the bones started moving towards each other, back into place. i felt alek tense up beneath my hands. the bones started working more quickly, finally reaching each other, and straightening out.

alek's scream filled the air, and as hard as it was, i managed to block it out and finish my work. I opened my eyes and there was a strange glow beneath my hands. i watched as the glow reshaped itself to look like a thin line of yarn, and wrapped itself around Alek's leg. It started tightening and then seeped into his wound. i looked up at the no longer screaming, just extremely tensed, alek. He gasped, staring straight at me.

"Chloe, your eyes!" i closed my lids. In my mind, i could see the glowing thread stitch up the bones as if they were skin. then, slowly, the bones started to connect again, the breaks disappearing. And, just like that, alek was healed.

* * *

I held the thick black sharpie marker in my hand, hovering over the cast, deciding what to write.

"You better think of something good, King." Alek said, smirking as usual.

We were on his bed, with him sitting up against the wall at the head of the bed, and me stretched out next to him, with my head at the foot of the bed. I stared at his florescent colored cast, still unsure of what to write. While Alek had been asleep, Samuel had explained that he was going to need to wear a cast for 6-8 weeks, for show obviously. Too many people seen what happened, or had heard about it by now, to pretend that his leg was just fine.

Samuel asked us what color to make his cast, and with that evil grin of hers, Jasmine picked out Hot Pink. Alek wasn't pleased, to say the least. But by the time he woke up, it was already casted around his leg, much too late.

"Anything yet?" Alek said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"If you would let me think, it might be easier to come up with something!" i answered.

"Well it's not that hard to sign a cast. Just write. Simple as that."

"I just want it to be perfect. Now shut up so i can think!" he chuckled at this, but i ignored him.

I thought about everything Alek and i had been through. He's risked his life for me countless times, i broke his heart by stupidly thinking i loved brian, the people we loved died, other people that got in the way, there was that month of not talking, there were betrayals, paul and his annoying questions, amy and her long standing crush, his stupid jock friends, that idiot lucas, my life ending on multiple occasions, and all around relationship drama, but at least we were together. thats when it came to me.

Throughout this all, there were three simple words that always shown true. Three words that took too long for me to realize were true. Three words that were so much more meaningful to us then a simple 'i love you'. Three words filled with love, pain, passion and a little every other emotion out there.

So that's what i wrote. I scrawled out the three words that perfectly described our relationship. then i drew a small heart beneath them. I took a second to admire my work, and so did Alek.

"It's perfect, Chlo." he whispered. And it was. I put the cap back on the marker and set it on his night stand. Then i cuddled up against him, flipping around on the bed. He shifted to a laying position. Alek placed his lips against the top of my head and spoke against my skin quietly, before softly kissing me. "I love you, Chloe King."

"And i love you, Alek Petrov."

* * *

We had stayed like that for a while before Jasmine got home. We both met her in the living room.

"Chloe, i have something for you." She said. She handed me a white iPad.

"What's this for?" i asked.

"I got Samuel to set this up to access the same books as his does. Do what you want with it. You told me that Bastet extended your powers, and something tells me this isn't the last time she'll be doing this. I just want you to be prepared."

"Thank you Jazz. Thanks so much." i hugged her.

"Of course Chloe. There is one other thing you should know though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, when you were healing Alek's leg, there was a moment where you opened your eyes, and Alek saw something."

"What did you see?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"Your eyes. I don't know. Your eyes go from blue to the mai green with the slit, but these were... different. They were gold, but there was no white to it, and there was a thin black slit in the center. It was strange."

"I was doing some reading, and it is said that these were the eyes of the goddess herself. I still have to do some more research, but something tells me, you're a lot more powerful then any one knew." i couldn't bring myself to say anything. There was a moment of silence. "Well i think we should all get some rest. We have school in the morning. Goodnight guys."

I felt like there was so much more in store for me, and i had no idea how i was going to deal with it all. But at least i had Alek. Together we could get through anything.


	40. Been a long day

**Here we go again. I'm starting to think this is getting a little lengthy. I'm going to end it eventually, but what do you think, should it happen sooner rather then later? Leave your thoughts and comments in the review box. Now hurry up and read this thing, it's got a bunch of DRAMA in it. Read, review and enjoy!**

I walked into the school with Jasmine. People stared, and talked. They were quiet, but not quiet enough, given i was mai and had super hearing. But hey, at least they tried. Or at least some of them did.

"Chloe. I think we need to have a chat." Keira sneered, accompanied by her followers. Enough said. I was just not in the mood to deal with her delusional drama today. I walked past her. She grabbed a hold of my wrist. I clenched my jaw. "I'm not done with you king. I'm going talk and you're going to listen."

"Excuse me? Exactly who in the hell do you think you are? Here's how it's going to go. _I'm_ going to do the talking _you_ will be the one listening." The hallway was quiet and all eyes were turned to us. i ripped my arm away from her. "First of all, you don't touch me. Understand? Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, let me fill you in on a little something. You are one of the most _annoying, _delusional, fake people i have ever met. I'm tired of you walking around acting like you are better then everyone else, because NEWS-FLASH! You're not. I'm honestly done with your shit. So do me a favor, and leave me, and my friends alone. Because the next time i meet you and your little posse of plastics, i won't be so nice. Thanks for the chat."_  
_

She was angry to say the least, but i was tired of people thinking they could walk all over me. I smiled fakely, and turned on my heels before she could open her mouth. I knew she started saying stuff as soon as i was down the hall, but i didn't care about how she thought of me enough to listen. I got to my locker, pulled out my books and headed to class.

Today our projects were due. Honestly, i hadn't focused much on it, but Phillip and Jonah did a lot of good work. I thanked them so much for getting it done, and promised anything (reasonably) in return, as an apology. They told me it was no big deal and both agreed that a cup of coffee would be payment enough. Keira didn't care, at all. She sat on her phone the entire time. For the rest of class, we finished up any extra work before turning it in at the end of class. I tried to help do as much as they would let me. Alek wasn't in class today, he had to get all his missing work and talk to Coach Paine, as well as file an incident report with the school. We finished up the project and got it all turned in. Phillip and Jonah promised to meet me at the coffee shop after school.

Second period trigonometry was uninteresting, not that i expected much more. I mean it was math, but i was oddly grateful for the boring atmosphere. P.E. was easy enough, we ran the track like we did every monday. I was far in front, as usual, and i could feel Alek's eyes on me from his position on the bleachers. Lucas was absent today, which was good, because i was seething with anger towards him. Keira talked shit for most of the period, and i listened in here and there when i lapped her. Her and her 'friends' were walking the track like they always did, and i did a few extra laps to take my mind off of things, so i lapped them quite a bit. The only thing they really said that interested me was about cheerleading tryouts. Apparently they were on wednesday, and Keira and her girls thought that even if i tried, i would never make it. Something in me, wanted to prove them wrong. So i would.

Alek walked me, or rather limped as he was playing Mr. broken bones, me to class. Science was easy now that we were done dissecting things so Jonah would stop grossing me out. We walked to lunch together, and i heard just about everyone talking about either Alek and his broken leg, or Keira's humiliating defeat this morning. I noticed she was over by the jocks table as usual, but today, she was reading all the signatures on Alek's cast. I sat down with Paul, Amy, Jasmine, Sierra, Jonah, and Kai, and started eating. But was soon interrupted... again.

"Was it you?!" Kierra screeched, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about _now_?"

"Don't play dumb with me, King. Although, i guess it's not an act if you really are stupid enough to truly believe that you and Alek 'belong together'." She was reffering to the three words i wrote on his cast. 'we belong together'.

"Oh that. Those are his words, not mine."

"Like he would ever say that to the likes of you. I should kick your ass just for humiliating him by saying that."

"Don't you know by now, that no matter how many fights you start, i will _always_ finish it. I will _always_ win."

"Not with Alek you won't."

"He's not a competition. He's a person, with real choices. And he will _never_ ever choose _you_." A single SMACK filled the air, ringing in my ears and stinging on my face. The place where her palm touched my skin was red, i could feel it. Every supernatural being at my table, and the humans, stood up, ready to protect me or hold me back, whichever came first. Across the cafeteria, Alek stood up quickly, ready to do whatever i needed him to.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You will always be a last resort, Chloe King."

"Is that right?" I leaned in close by her ear, everyone tensed, and strained their ears to hear what i was about to whisper. "because i'm pretty sure that i remember hearing those three words come from his lips, around three in the morning, outside my front door, right before he kissed me for the first time."

With that, Keira pounced. She got in a good hit, but after the first one, i was prepared. The audience we had circled around us in an instant, and that made it impossible for anyone to break up the fight. Everyone who had been ready to back me up a moment ago, were on the outskirts of the group, failing to push their way in. I only punched Keira a few times. But that was all i needed.

* * *

By the time anyone got in to break it up, i was finished. Keira was sitting on the floor, holding her now broken nose and crying. I walked out of the circle, victorious. I'm pretty sure my jaw was bruised, but that was it. Besides, that would heal by the end of the day. The crowd split as i walked forward, i met a worried Alek on the outside, i looked down at my feet and put my hands behind my back. He got close, put his index finger under my chin, and placed his soft lips on mine. Our kiss was quick, but it was meaningful. It was in front of everyone. It showed Keira, and everyone else, that we were together, and no matter how much they tried, they weren't going to break us up. It showed everyone that well, simply put: we belong together.

"I'm really sorry Alek. I'm sorry i tried to hide us from everyone. I'm sorry i didn't even think to ask you what you wanted."

"None of that matters anymore Chloe. All that matters is i love you."

"and i love you. so much, Alek." He kissed me again, and we left the cafeteria, hand in hand. Leaving the bleeding Keira, and the group of watchers behind us. It had been a long day, and i was just ready for it to end. But at least i knew one thing was true after today.

We belong together. Alek and I, forever. None of this drama was going to change that. Nothing was.


	41. P-R-O-M-?

**So, i know it's long overdue, but im back. I was seriously thinking about ending this story, right then and there. Just the way Chloe and Alek walked away from all the drama and everything, without caring what those people thought of them anymore, it was all very THE END material. And besides,it has gone on for a while... But there is just so much more to explore. Like what about these other abilities miss Chloe King has been given? And what's gonna happen when a certain Jerk / Jock comes back to school? And was that really the last we saw of Brian? And what is in store for CHALEK, as well as the other couples? So, for now anyway, This story lives. So read on, and i hope you enjoy.**

I smiled at the girl in the mirror. She was all done up, with her blonde curls in a low loose bun near her neck and her slim body wrapped in a strapless peach dress. This girl had been through so much in the last 6 months, and I've finally decided to accept it all.

6 months ago, I was a normal girl wishing for things to be different, for them to change. Well, my wish came true. It may not have been what I expected, but everything definitely changed. And in some ways, it's better. Yes there were bad things that happened, like you know, dying. But standing here, with Alek, the hottest most popular guy in our high school and maybe even San Francisco, while he whispered sweet nothing's into my ear, I realized that this was the way things were meant to be. I may not have liked the way things were in the beginning, but I've grown accustomed to Alek sitting on my rooftop watching over me, and being able to truly help people. I was meant to be Mai, meant to be the uniter, meant to be with Alek. This was the way things were meant to be, and I was finally ready to embrace it. Six months overdue, but I guess it's better late then never right?

"They're here. Are you ready to go, Chloe?" His smooth accent whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave him a small nod. He took my hand in his and led me to the door.

I slid into the sleek black limo, to be met with the excited face of my closest friends. They were all beautifully dressed with their dates, each other. Alek slipped in next to me, and shut the car door, then the driver took off. We were headed to our high school prom.

The last two weeks had been full of classwork that nobody did, excited students chatting about the dance, oddly dressed people (Spirit week), and romantic Prom asks. Who knew my friends were so creative?

Paul had driven a small RC car **(remote control)** up to Amy while we were at her locker, with a note saying '_Of all the frogs in the lake, can i be the prince you want to take?_'**(reference to carnival!)**. Ryan had called us all outside of the apartment one night, to meet him in the parking lot, where he was waiting with mini tea candles set up as letters: '_P-R-O-M-?_'. Jasmine and Amy were both ecstatic. Kai had covered Sierra's car with hundreds of hot pink sticky notes, All saying the same thing in black sharpie: '_P-R-O-M-?_'. Jonah's had asked some girl from Science class, by bringing her Starbucks, with 'P-R-O-M-?', written on the side of the cup, to class. She accepted of course. Alek's ask had taken a bit longer, which scared me a little. I got super insecure, assuming he wanted to ask someone else. Of course he didn't. I found that out earlier this week, monday to be exact.

I was sitting in my Spanish class, taking notes about conjugating verbs or something, when class was interrupted. Someone dressed up in a gorilla suit ran into the classroom with a pink rose, and a teddy bear in a tuxedo. He galloped over to my desk and set it down and made weird monkey noises as he ran out of the class. All eyes were on me as i unrolled a small slip of paper that was tied around the rose with a white ribbon. '_P-R-O-M-?_'.

I looked around the limo at my friends. 6 months ago, it was just me, Amy and Paul. Now, I was surrounded by people who, well cared. My sister, my boyfriend, my best-friends. These were the people that mattered to me. And I mattered to them. Not just because I was the Uniter, but because I was _Chloe_. That's who they cared about.


	42. Visions

**Sorry I've been lacking on the updates the last week. It was the week of finals so i was really stressing. But, i am back, and officially a high school senior! Just a couple things before we start:**

**1. I know you are all curious about what went down at Prom, because we all know it's going to be JUICY! but, for now, i'm keeping it a secret. ;))**

**2. This chapter is for Sarah, from Germany. She set me on this path to where we are headed. So thank you. (You should create a username though, so i can reply back to you!)**

**3. There is some mad drama ahead, so be prepared. SORRRY!**

**4. READ, REVIEW, & AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!**

_The time has come my child. Remember what i said, your gifts can easily become a curse. Be prepared. _

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark, so i slit my eyes to see. I smiled when Alek's sleeping face came into view. He was peaceful, probably dreaming. He was snoring quietly, and had a little drool on the corner of his mouth, but he seemed so perfect. I turned my gaze towards the nightstand. 3:17. Why was i up so early? I couldn't think of what woke me up. It was too early to try to remember anything, so even last night was a blur. Well most of it anyway. I tried to look back at my dream, but i couldn't remember much. I looked around the room, found one of Alek's shirts hanging off the bedpost, and threw it onto my naked frame.

Yeah, naked. Last night, it happened. Alek and i had finally had sex. A little cliché for us, being prom night and all, and believe me it was not planned. it was just sort of an, in the heat of the moment thing. but i knew it would be okay. I loved Alek with all my heart, trusted him with my life, and knew that if it hadn't been right for me, it wouldn't have happened.

Suddenly, i was overcome with a feeling of nausea. I ran to the bathroom in horror, leaving a still sleeping Alek behind. Just as i reached the toilet, i was vomiting. I hunched over, gripping the sides of the bowl. What was happening to me?

When i finished, i had a major headache. I grabbed the aspirin from the bathroom cabinet and headed to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water, and opened the bottle and took out two small red pills. I pooped them in my mouth and took a sip of my water.

That's when it really hit me.

My head was struck with pain, but there were no attackers. I saw a blinding white light. The glass slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor. I gripped the sides of my head tightly, then fell to the floor like the glass did.

I didn't start seeing things right away. First Alek came out, he saw me squatting on the floor, clawing at my head. He looked around the room for the invisible intruder. When he realized there was none, he rushed to my side and held me tightly.

"Chloe? What is it? What's wrong?" he whispered over and over again.

"My... Head...!" was all i could get out before the vision started.

_Alek was driving. He was smiling at me, only half paying attention to the road. He placed his right hand over my bulging stomach. _

_"I love you both so much. You are my life now." He said. I smiled back at him and placed my left hand over his. "Can you believe it? A boy. We're having a son Chlo, a son."_

It was like i was in two bodies at once, and i couldn't control either of them. While my dream body was smiling and thinking up baby names for our son, with an even happier Alek, i was stuck cringing against the floor from the pain in my head while Alek held me close, fearing the worst.

"Chloe, your eyes."

But, slowly, the pain started to seep away. I was left enjoying the vision dancing in my head.

"Chloe? Are you okay now? What's happening?"

I tuned his worried words out, and focused on my dream world. I didn't know what was happening, but i loved it.

_"What about Benjamin? I like that one." I said smiling. Then i saw it. "ALEK WATCH OUT!" _

_but it was too late._

_Alek hadn't been paying attention to the road, and he ran a red light. _

_He turned his head just as the truck impacted. _

"NOOOOOO!" My real-world self screamed. Alek was alert again.

_I would come back, i had lives to spare. But this could be it for Alek. He only got one chance. _

_The vision skipped._

_Jasmine and I were sitting at the café'. I had no bulging stomach, and my wedding ring wasn't in sight. I guess this was before Alek... died._

_"Chloe, as long as your together, Alek will be in danger..." it seemed like she was going to say more, but the vision skipped again._

I wasn't sure if this was part of the vision. It was Bastet speaking to me now.

_Chloe, I know this is hard for you, but you will get stronger. It will all get easier. I told you, your job is far from done, and i meant that. You've united the humans and the Mai, but there is so much more to being the Uniter. You need to be prepared. You can't keep relying on Alek to save you._

And then, just as quickly as the visions had come, they disappeared. I stood up, i felt nothing, like it never happened.

"Go to bed Alek. I'm fine."

"But Chloe, your eyes, and you were... screaming. You were in pain. What just happened?"

"Please Alek."

"Chloe, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Alek, i said i was fine. Just go, please."

"Seriously, what's happening here?"

"ALEK! I SAID GO!"

He stared at me for another minute, but soon enough he left. I cleaned up the broken glass on the floor, and sat on the couch, staring out the window at the city.

This must have been what Bastet was talking about. Obviously this was the whole psychic thing i was supposed to get, but it seemed like she was right when she told me it was as much a curse as it was a gift. I now knew that as long as Alek and I stayed together, him and our future child, would end up dead because of it. I loved Alek, and now our son that has yet to be created, with all my heart. But us being together put them in danger. I couldn't do something that would end up badly for everyone when i knew i could stop it. This vision or dream or whatever it was, it enlightened me. I now knew what i had to do to keep Alek alive, and no matter how bad it hurt, especially if i was the danger, i was willing to do _anything _to protect him. It wasn't going to be easy, for either of us. But i knew, that in the end, this would be for the better. I needed to say good bye to Alek. For good.


	43. For the Best

**Here we go: the sadness of a dead Chalek. Sorry guys, although you won't enjoy it, read and review please.**

I had no idea how i was going to do it. There was no _good_ way to tell the person you love that you can't be with them anymore. Especially after everything Alek and i had been through. I've already broken his heart once before, and now i was going to do it again. I can't help but wonder if i'm doing the right thing by breaking up with him. But, if this is what it takes to keep Alek safe, then i'm willing to do it. I would give the rest of my lives up, if it meant him being safe.

I wonder if it will be like the first time i hurt him. All the pain and hurt in his eyes. I don't want to see that pain again. But i have no choice.

I could write a note or something, but that isn't fair to him.

I could just tell him the truth, that this is the only way to protect him. but being Alek, he'll probably just tell me that it's his job to protect me, not the other way around.

I could try to convince him that this was the best for both of us, but i doubt he would be okay with that. He'd fight it, and eventually i'd give in. But then Alek would still be in danger, and i would have accomplished nothing.

So i guess my only option, is to do it quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. It will hurt at first, but eventually it will heal. Yeah, a clean break is what is the best for both of us. Now i'm just hoping he will go along.

I called Amy, it was a little early, but i needed her here, for a getaway car. I packed up my things as quietly as i could. Just the essentials, i'd come back for the rest when i could. It wasn't like i was disappearing. I just couldn't stay here. So, i was staying with Amy and her dads for a while. Just until i could get back on my feet. Amy pulled up and i went outside with my bags. She didn't ask questions as i loaded them up. I went back inside, asking her for a few minutes.

When i shut the door, i heard Alek wake up in his bedroom. This was it. I had to end it with him, before he could be put into anymore danger. I sat on the couch and waited for him to walk into the living room. It was time to break his heart... again.

"Hey Chlo, you're up early." The shirtless Alek walked passed me and headed straight for the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup, and came to sit next to me. He went to put his arm around me, and i moved away. I'm guessing that's when he realized i was upset. "Chloe? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, um.. It's just.." I needed to be strong. I've been crying about this all morning, now, i just needed to get it out. "Alek, we need to talk."

"Okay, sure Chloe. Let me just finish my cup of coffee." he took another sip.

"No. We need to talk, _now._" Rip it off like a band-aid, right? Easier said then done. "Alek, i'm leaving."

"What? Chloe, where are we going?" he looked confused. I looked down at my fingers. I twiddled them back and forth, something i only id when i was nervous.

"Not us. Me. I'm moving out." I remembered playing with my fingers in the elevator before i met Valentina. Back then, Alek was just the annoying jock with a secret.

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Alek, i can't be with you anymore. I need to leave." realization of what i was doing crossed over his features.

"You're breaking up with me? After everything?"

"yes." he looked on the verge of tears, a place Alek didn't go often.

"I thought you loved me." it was a statement, not a question.

"I do, and that's why this is so hard." my voice was cracking.

"Why? Why is it so hard? Why are you leaving if you love me?"

"It's complicated.."

"No, it's not. You don't have to go anywhere."

"I just can't_ live_, or _be_ with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Is this because of what happened last night, between us?"

"No, it's just-"

"It is isn't it? We didn't have to-"

"I said _no_, okay? That's not it."

"What about this morning. You were acting weird."

"Alek-" i should have known this wouldn't be easy. So much for a clean break.

"Then what? What is it? Whatever it is, together, we can beat it, if we fight. We always do." I wished he was right, but i knew, not even the mighty Chalek could beat death.

"Does it really matter? Whatever the reason is, this is it, Alek. It's over." i stood up and walked away from him, toward the door. I leaned my forehead against the cool wooden door frame. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Then why are you letting it?" i was actually doing the opposite, i was ending it, before anything else could happen. But Alek didn't know that. He came to stand next to me, and held my hand in his. "Chloe. Don't do this."

i didn't want to, but i had no choice.

"It's for the best."

"How? How is us breaking up and pretending we no longer love each other, for the best?" i could feel the tears coming on. "Chloe, I let you go once, and i'm not stupid enough to do it again."

"But that's just it." i pulled my hand out of his. "You don't have a choice." And then i walked out the door, leaving Alek, and any thoughts of happiness, behind. But i couldn't help but wonder, was this really '_for the best_'?


	44. Reality Sucks

**I know i broke all your CHALEK loving hearts, but it will be okay soon. Believe me, i can't have those two apart for too long. I love CHALEK too damn much! anyway, thanks for all the reviews! & read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

**Alek's POV**

When you first wake up, there's that brief period of time where it seems like a clean slate. You can't remember anything from the past 48 hours, and sometimes, that's a good thing. But eventually, the memories come back. You are forced to face reality.

The reality that the girl you love, just told you she wants nothing to do with you.

The reality that the same person you were happily with 3 days ago, has just managed to break your heart... again.

The thing is, this moment of forgetfulness was your only escape. You could pretend that everything was still perfect. That nothing bad has happened. But after it's over, you realize, reality sucks.

Not to mention you have school in an hour.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school!" Amy's squealing voice woke m from my slumber. I took a pillow and held it over my head, hoping to block out the noise. No such luck. "CHLOE KING! WAKE UP!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I told her, sitting up and stretching.

"Good, now let's go Sleeping Beauty. I want coffee before school."

* * *

We walked up to the coffee shop, but looking in the glass window, i saw a familiar blonde haired mai sitting in line. Crap.

"Amy, i'm not going in there!" I whisper yelled to her.

"Why not?" i glared at her.

"Did you set this up or something?"

"So what if i did?"

"AMY!"

"I just don't want you to be sad anymore, and Alek shouldn't be either."

"You don't understand the situation Amy." i tried to reason with her.

"Only because you won't tell me anything! We're supposed to be best friends, Chlo."

"Not this again Amy! You know what, i can't deal with this right now."

"Oh, get over it Chloe. You can't avoid him forever."

"No, probably not. but i can try." with that, i walked away from Amy and the coffee shop, towards school. I was so absorbed in avoiding Alek, i was completely unaware of the small group of girls sitting at a table outside, easily listening to my conversation from Amy.

* * *

I got Coach Paine to call me out of first hour so i could do some running. I told him it was for the track team, but i just couldn't face Alek yet. I knew i would have to eventually, because i had 3 classes with him, and lunch.

I ran for a while, then went to trig, which i thankfully had alone. Then, in P.E., i didn't have to talk to Alek or have any awkward moments. He had to sit on the bleachers as he was still in a cast because of his 'broken' leg, but he was still staring at me while i was playing volley ball. Unfortunately, just because there was no drama with Alek just yet, didn't mean there was no drama.

For the third time, Keira 'accidentally' hit me in the back of the head with the volleyball. I was really starting to get pissed off. I swear, if it happened again i was going to-

i felt the ball bounce off the back of my head. I turned around to see a smirking Keira.

"Oh my bad, did i just hit you? So sorry." i wanted to rip the stupid smirk off her face. I looked around the gym, and saw Coach Paine talking to a few guys from the basketball team, far enough he wouldn't hear us.

"What's your issue, Keira?"

"You already know what my issue is. You."

"I haven't done _anything_ to you, so back off."

"Or what? I don't think prince Alek is going to save you after what happened."

"What the hell are you talking about _now_?"

"Oh, just how Alek dumped your ass."

"No he didn-" I looked over at the bleachers to see Alek staring at us, concerned. Obviously listening in. Was that what he was telling everyone? That he dumped me?

"Hello? Earth to Chloe!" I didn't pay any attention to Keira. I made eye contact with Alek. Flashes of the car accident went through my head. I wanted to cry my eyes out. Keira, again, threw the ball at me. This time aiming for my face. I caught it before it managed to collide with my cheek. "How the hell-?"

Out of nowhere, there was a sharp pain in my head. It got worse after a few seconds. I saw fear in Alek's eyes before i ripped my own gaze away from him and dropped the ball. I grasped both sides of my head and slammed my eye lids shut. Before i knew it, i had fallen to the ground and was surrounded by everyone in the gym. Even the coach and Alek had made their way to me in record time. I didn't realize what was happening around me, or to me for that matter. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I opened my eyes and could see everyone else around me calling things out, and looking worried, but i heard no sound.

Then the visions started.

_"Jonah Harper is here to see you sir." a young woman in a pencil skirt said, walking in through office doors._

_"Send him in." This voice came from a man sitting behind the desk. He looked so familiar. He had light hair, with gray spots here and there; deep brown eyes; and wrinkles. "Hello, Jonah. Good to see you again."_

_"Viktor." Jonah answered as he walked in the office, shutting the door behind him. Viktor? As in my uncle? As in the man responsible for the death of my parents? This couldn't be happening. How did Jonah know him?_

_"I trust the plan is going accordingly?" Jonah nodded. "Is the boy still a problem?"_

_"Not likely. Chloe dumped him, and he has a broken leg. We should be in the clear."_

_"Then i say it's about time to take the next step. What of the others?"_

_"She is heavily protected."_

_"Then we simply have to dispose of them, don't we?"_

_"I don't think its as easy as you-"_

_"My boy, i am Viktor Belenko. I have more power then you can even imagine."_

_"Yes, but the order tried to-"_

_"The Order? Their feeble attempts at killing the girl is nothing in comparison to what i have in store for her."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Would that be all then?" _

_"Just one more thing. I have what you asked for." Jonah handed over my mothers journal._

_The vision was over. _

What did this mean? Jonah was betraying us? Just like Zane. I needed to talk to Sergei. Quickly.

"Chloe?"


	45. Safety in Numbers

**So, it's been a while. I've read a lot of Fanfiction in the last two weeks, [[many many many many TNLOCK stories]] and i am back. I am also very proud to say, that we have reached 100 reviews. I cherish and thrive on each of them! Keep 'em coming, everyone! ;))  
**

**Chloe POV**

At first, i didn't recognize i was in the nurses office. But soon enough, i started to become more aware of my surroundings. There was the slight discomfort in my back from the lumpy cot beneath me; the cliché posters intended to stray students from smoking, doing drugs, and having unprotected sex, plastered on the walls; linoleum tile, curling at the edges of every few pieces; the smell of... well sick; and Jonah looming over me.

I sat up straight as fast as i possibly could, instantly regretting it when a dizzying feeling washed over me.

"Chloe? Be careful! You don't want to get up too fast." As i recovered, i quickly decided to pretend nothing was wrong with Jonah.

"Jonah? What am i doing in the nurses office?" I asked him, not completely sure what had happened.

"Don't you remember? I only know what Alek and Coach Paine told me, i guess you were in gym and Keira was hitting you in the head with the ball. Alek said you two started fighting, but then you got like some massive headache and fell to the ground and passed out. Are you okay, Chlo?" i had to think of a lie, fast.

"Uh, yeah. You know, earlier, i fell down the stairs and then Keira was hitting me with the ball, it's probably just one to many hits to the head. I'll be fine."

"You sure? The nurse wasn't really sure what was going on and-"

"I'll tell you what, you go to class, and i'll sign myself out and go see Samuel. I'll fill him in on what happened, and just have him take a look at me. Okay?"

"Yeah, but don't you think i should go? I mean, i don't think i should just stay here. How am i supposed to protect you?" right. Like that's what he was doing.

"Jonah, i can't let you miss class for me. Besides, don't you have basketball practice today? First one since the whole accident, right? You can't miss that."

"Chloe, i really don't think you should be going anywhere alone..."

"If it will make you feel better, i'll take Jasmine."

"What about her classes? It's only Lunch time."

"Well, Jasmine is a Senior, and since school's almost out, she's not really doing anything. Plus, her GPA is super high, she can afford to miss a few classes. It's not going to kill her."

"Uh.. Alright, Chloe... If you say so. How 'bout i walk you to the cafeteria to pick her up? I'm headed there anyway."

"Sure, thanks Jonah."

* * *

"Hey Jasmine, do you mind maybe, ditching the rest of the day with me?" I asked when we reached our table. I was all too happy when Jonah decided to sit with his jock clique today, all the way across the cafeteria, staying far away from my friends.

"Uh, sure Chlo. Might i ask why?" I couldn't explain everything now, in case Jonah was listening. Time for another lie...

"Well, i got this headache thing in gym today, and it's probably nothing, just thought i would go check it out with Sam. Wanted to know if you'd come?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Let me just go to my locker and grab my bag and my homework for my last two classes. I'll be right back, wait here." i nodded in response, and sat down to wait.

"So, Chloe, have you talked to Alek yet?" of course Amy would bring that up.

"Nope."

"Well are you planning to?"

"No."

"And is that why you are ditching the rest of the day of school, just to try and avoid him?"

"What? Amy, why would you ask that?"

"Well, i have it on good authority that-"

"You have everything on 'good authority' you're such a gossip!" she glared at me, but continued.

"Anyway, i heard that you and Keira, head bitch, got into a fight today over him."

"Okay, it was not over him, and it was hardly a fight."

"Spill."

"Amy! I really don't have time for thi-"

"You better just do it because you know she won't rest without details, and since you're living with her, if she doesn't rest, neither do you. And we all know how you like your sleep, so if you intend on actual-" Paul joined in.

"Okay, okay. But really it's nothing. We were playing volleyball, and she kept hitting me with it. Eventually, i got sick of it and turned around and yelled at her. Then she started yapping, like she often does, and said something about Alek telling everyone he dumped me."

"What? No way."

"I guess she thinks he just got sick of me or whatever, so she could do what she wanted. Then i got a major headache and passed out i guess. End of story. Satisfied?"

"Almost. One more question."

"Amy!"

"Just this one, i promise. But you have to answer honestly. Got it?"

"Okay." i answered hesitantly.

"Why did you break up with Alek? You still love him right?" i noticed the rest of our table was staring it me, awaiting my answer.

"That was two questions." Instant glare. "Amy, of course i still love him. it's just complicated..."

"But you still love him?" i nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this. "Then i don't get why you... Why did you dump him, Chlo?"

"Damn good question." I turned around to see Alek standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi Alek!" Amy said happily. "Didn't see you there."

"Hello Amy, Paul. Chloe, can i speak to you?" i desperately searched for a way out. I looked to Amy for help. She was none.

"Oh, Chloe, go ahead, we'll just talk tonight." i glared at her, but stood up to walk away from the table with Alek.

I leaned up against the wall that our table was next to, and Alek just stood in front of me, arms still locked shut. I realized that most of the people in the cafeteria had their eyes and ears on us, not that they'd be able to hear us from here. Most of them tried to pretend they hadn't even noticed we were there, and act like they weren't watching. It was as if they expected some sort of fight to break out. Part of me did too, unsure of what Alek was thinking. It's really a shame that mind reading wasn't one of my new abilities, at least that would be something cool, but i digress.

"Alek.." i said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry i... i don't know.. i just... wish things could have..."

"Something's going on with you Chloe. I know it is. Why won't you just tell me. You know you can trust me." I knew he was right, i could trust him, he'd figure it out eventually. Alek was too smart for his own good. But if i told him about what was going on, i'd have to tell him about the vision i had, and why i broke up with him, i wasn't sure if i was ready to do that yet. Even if i was, this was not the place.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm fine." i lied.

"No you're not, you can't lie to me. Seriously Chloe, what's going on?"

"Alek, im not sure what you think you know, but you don't. _Nothing_ is going on. If anything was, you would know about it. Okay?"

"Chloe." his voice wasn't raised, but i could tell he was getting angry.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I wish i could tell him everything, and we could just be happy again, but i knew, that wasn't going to happen.

"How about you just tell me the truth? I think i deserve that much."

"Alek, i know you are entitled to answers, but i don't _have_ any." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Stop _lying_ to me Chloe. Just stop." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Okay, lets start here. These headaches you've been having, what's going on with that?"

"I had one or two headaches, it's no big deal."

"Chloe, the pain was so bad that you passed out today, in the middle of P.E."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm actually going to see Sam in a bit, just to check up."

"And you expect me to believe that this whole headache thing has no relation to your behavior changes and poor decision making, whatsoever?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Are you kidding me? Chloe, the morning after prom, you had one of those headaches, then a few hours later, you dumped me, even though we were perfectly happy."

"Well maybe i wasn't as happy as you thought." i snapped, and he flinched at this.

"That's really not how it looked when we were having sex." my turn to flinch.

"Look Alek, you're whole something-is-wrong-with-Chloe theory is running on very thin accusations." i took a deep breath. I knew i couldn't keep this away from him for much longer. I glanced across the cafeteria, and found Jonah. His head was cocked, just slightly, and he had a dazed expression on his face. He was listening. "I know, with all my heart, that i can trust you. You've _always_ been there for me, saving my ass when i needed it. So, if anything was wrong, don't you think i would find a way to bring you in on it?" he looked unsure, but soon enough, he realized i was right. "Alek. If i _ever _need you, you'll be there for me, right?"

"Absolutely." He looked more confused than ever, but sure of the answer. I saw Jasmine come back into the cafeteria, and her eyes fixated on us.

"Good." i stepped on my tip-toes, and pretended to kiss his cheek. Instead, i whispered in his ear, low enough that nobody but the two of us could hear it. "It's not safe. Be careful."

He kept the perfect poker face. I hoped i'd made the right decision by warning Alek.

I walked back to the table, ignoring all the curious stares, grabbed my backpack and walked over to Jasmine.

"Alright, let's go. I want to get to Sam, and then find somewhere to take a nice long nap." I joked with Jasmine. She nodded, obviously as curious as all the others. I would fill her and the others in, as soon as i can. Safety in numbers, right?


	46. Coffee Break

**Here's the next one, enjoy! **

**[[disclaimer: i do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King]]**

**Chloe POV**

I filled Sam in on the visions i'd been getting, and although he hadn't been surprised by it, Jasmine had. I gave Sam detailed explanations on what had happened in the vision, and i saw everything click in Jasmine's head. This really did explain a lot. He searched his iPad/Mai Library, and found a passage that vaguely touched on it. It seems the pain would eventually fade as i learned to control my gift.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Valentina once told me that all Mai possessed the same gifts i do, like my empathy. But why don't they all have them now?"

"While many Mai once had more abilities like the empathy, over the years these gifts were lost to our people. Perhaps we are still able to and we just don't realize it. It may be there, just dormant sort of. Do you understand?" Sam answered for her.

"I guess.."

"But Chloe, this gift isn't like the empathy. Not all Mai have it, or have ever had it. Just a select few. Which is probably why it took so long to acquire it, because it's never been common."

"Why do some Mai have it but not others? What makes _them _special?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing really. It's like the way some humans just _have _the ability to sing or draw or whatever it is, where others have to work at it constantly, and will probably never have half their talent. They're just born with it. Just like humans, not all Mai are created equal. Some are born with gifts that others are not. Nothing really makes them special, unless Bastet see's potential in them that she does not see in others. That's just how it is."

"Well, why does Chloe have them?"

"As the Uniter, Chloe is the embodiment of all Mai. It wouldn't surprise me if over time, she acquired more and more of these extra abilities that some Mai can be born with."

"Bastet, when i asked her about my gifts, i asked if that was it, and she said 'for now'. So, i guess i'm getting more, but how will i know when?" i asked.

"You won't. All we can do is wait. But, it seems to me, that she increased your abilities when she was sure you could handle them, or rather needed them. So perhaps we should just work on the gifts you have now. Work on controlling them like you did with your speed, hearing and empathy. If Jasmine can get you into the habit of training your body again, you can come over here once a week and we will start training on your mind. I'm not sure how good i will be at it, being that i don't personally have any of the gifts, but i can try."

"Thank you Samuel. I would greatly appreciate it. I'll come by when i can, each week." We grabbed our things to leave. "And please, don't breathe a word of this. To anyone." he nodded, and we left.

"How about we stop for coffee on the way to see Sergei, Chlo?"

"Oh, yes _please_!"

* * *

Deja vu? Jasmine and i were sitting outside at a café, sipping our beverages. She eyed me knowingly.

"So this vision, is that why you broke up with Alek?"

"I just want him to be safe."

"Yeah, i get that, but-"

"But nothing. If being with me is going to end up killing him, then do you really think i should stay with him and just wait around for it to happen? Is that really fair to him?"

"I don't think what you're doing now is fair either Chloe. You can't just dump him with no explanation, and think he's just going to be okay with it."

"He may not like it, but his safety is more important than his happiness." I answered quietly.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. I do."

"Don't you think _he_ deserves a choice in the matter?" i took a minute to answer.

"Do you remember when we first found out i was the uniter?" she nodded. "I was always being watched, always being followed. I couldn't go to work alone, not to mention on a date or even just stay home. I hated it. It was like i had no privacy, no moment of solitude. I may not have liked it, and i definetly didn't have a choice in the matter, but you all said it was necessary. You said, it was the only way you could keep me safe."

"Chloe, that's different."

"How?" she stayed silent. "If this will keep Alek safe, then it is as necessary as my lack of privacy."

"Chloe, as long as you're together, Alek will be in danger." It was my vision, only it continued. "but you need to realize, that it's not only your decision. And to Alek, being in danger is just a risk he's willing to take for the girl he loves. You need to tell him."

I didn't say anything, because i knew she was right. I knew it was unfair for me to make the decision without him. But, more than anything, i wanted to keep him safe. I had to.

"Come on, Chloe. School's out now, so we better go talk to Sergei."


	47. Here and Now

**So this chapter is actually pretty long, and it gets pretty depressing. One thing i just want to say before i start, I'm not sure if Chloe is pregnant yet. DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP! I've set it up so she could be, but i haven't decided myself yet. If you'd like that, tell me so in a review or whatever, if not, VOICE YOUR OPINION! anyway, read review and enjoy!**

It was weird being back here after everything. This was the first time since that night. But here i am, apartment 18.03.

The first time i was brought here, I was meeting Valentina. Getting my Uniter speech, and learning about what it all really meant. Learning about who i really was. So much has happened since then.

I walked in the apartment, not really sure what i was expecting. This, however, was definitely not it.

Kai and Sierra were in the kitchen, Sierra sitting on the countertop, and Kai digging through the fridge. Amy and Paul were sitting on the couch, looking completely bored. Alek was stiff and uncomfortable, standing in the corner, staring at the scene that was taking place in the center of the large room where, Sergei and Dimitri seemed to be having a screaming match.

"You can't make that decision!" Dimitri yelled.

"As Pride leader-" Sergei said, a little calmer.

"You're only temporary. You are only pride leader until Jamine comes of age! So-"

"Until then, i make the decisions. And The Uniter is-"

"Chloe needs to be with her family! Viktor said he-"

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, cutting in when i realized they were talking about me. All eyes turned to us, obviously nobody noticed we were there. For a room full of supernatural beings with enhanced hearing, somebody really should have realized we came in.

"It seems your uncle has asked to take you and your siblings back to the Ukraine." Sergei said calmly.

"What?! No, that is _not _happening." i answered, less calmly.

"What are you talking about Chloe? This is a chance at the family and life you should have had." Demetri said.

"I'm not going anywhere with Viktor."

"Why not?" He was genuinely confused.

"It's a long story. Right now, we have a lot to talk about." The truth needed to come out. Here and Now.

"Yes, you said as much on the phone, is everything alright?" Sergei asked.

"No, not really. Can everybody please just sit down?" They were all confused and concerned, but followed my request and sat down on the couches in the living room, except Alek who did not move. "Where's Jonah?"

"Basketball practice. You want me to call and get him here?" Kai asked.

"No. No, i just needed to know where he was."

"Chloe what is this about?" Sierra asked.

"Okay uh.. wow. I don't know where to start." I said nervously.

"The beginning?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"Yeah, the beginning. Thanks." She nodded with a slight smile. "Before i begin, i just ask that you guys hear me out. No matter what. Whether you believe me or not, because this isn't a joke, and the information i'm about to give, _does not_ leave this room. Alright?"

Everyone either nodded or just agreed. Here goes nothing.

"So, my moth- Meredith, had this box hidden under her bed."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything?" Dimitri interrupted impatiently.

"Just listen to her." Sergei snapped at him.

"I'm getting there. I promise. Anyway, my whole life, she's told me that they had no idea, no... information, about my life before the adoption. When i moved, i found this box under her bed. When i opened it, i found... like my birth records, and pictures of my real parents, you guys," i indicated towards Sierra and Dimitri. "even Viktor. Then it had my mothers journal, i thought it was nothing important, but i guess i was wrong.. because a few weeks ago, someone broke into my apartment and that was the only thing that was missing. Uhmm.. well i talked to Bastet."

"What?" Sierra inquired.

"_How?_" Sergei asked curiously. "That's.. that's..."

"So cool!" Paul finished, excitedly.

"I was going to say impossible." Sergei shot a look at Paul.

"It's not actually. I don't know how it happens. I can't connect with her, it's just sort of... when she needs to speak to me, she does. So anyway, she told me a few things. One, she was going to heal Jasmine, emotionally. She told me i needed her, and that she wasn't going to be able to go on in the state she was. So she advanced the healing process i guess. All i know is, when Jasmine woke up the next morning, it was like years had passed since her mothers death. Not a month.. especially not one where she was in a coma for most of it."

"And what else did Bastet tell you?" Jasmine asked, a sad smile on her face as she thought about Valentina.

"Uhm, okay, well here's where things get a little messed up. She wanted to talk to me about... trust. She brought up you guys.." I indicated towards my siblings.

"That's outrageous!" Dimitri yelled.

"Chloe, you know you can trust us." Sierra said quietly.

"I know. In fact, Bastet told me, that getting closer to you guys would make me stronger. I talked with Samuel about it. It's something called 'Kisuna' or bond empowerment. It's not just for you two either. It's for the people i can trust the most. Jasmine, Alek," He flinched at his name. "even Amy and Paul."

"HEY! What about me?" Kai called from his position on the couch.

"Yes, Kai too. Which would explain the empathy towards you, and how, even when you were guiding me to a trap, i knew, deep down i could trust you." he looked satisfied. "Having Bond Empowerment is basically.. I get power from the bonds i have with others."

"Wait, if she wasn't talking about Sierra and Dimitri, who _was_ Bastet talking about?" Amy inquired.

"uh.. well i guess Jonah... and uh... Viktor." the room erupted in confusion, anger, sadness, and even horror. "Just hear me out, i'm-"

"You're accusing our uncle of being untrustworthy when he was the one who rescued us after the death of our parents! You're lying!" Dimitri yelled at me.

"Show the Uniter some respect." Sergei told him firmly. He sat, but was still visibly angry. "Chloe, are you sure about this? Those are serious accusations to make."

"Bastet told me, he betrayed my parents so he could take control of the Ukraine. He is the one who set up so many Mai for death. Valentina told me that it was chaos back then. Viktor was the cause of all that chaos. I know it's hard to believe but, it's true. I'm 100% positive. He was ruler, and he slaughtered any Mai who stood against him in revolt. That included.. Jasmines father... and both of Alek's parents." His whole body turned to stone, and his eyes got cold.

"Chloe, Viktor took us in... He mourned for our parents and... He searched for you. for years. There's no way he could have done what you accuse him of doing." Sierra whispered, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Valentina told me once, that whoever was in control of the Uniter, controlled the fate of the Mai. All Viktor ever wanted was power. That's why he looked for me. I was the key to his power."

"Chloe, you don-"

"They knew. Our parents knew who i was, and that Viktor was a traitor. They knew they needed to protect me, and so, before they died, they had Jonathan take me into hiding. He was a close, trusted family friend. He brought me to San Francisco, and raised me like his own. He protected me."

"Didn't he leave though? How was that _protecting _you?" Dimitri cut in.

"He was leading Viktor away when he got too close. I don't know what happened, but eventually Viktor came back, and he tried to take me back. I guess Meredith wouldn't let him have me. That;s why you are all here now. Both of my adopted parents are gone now, so he thinks there is no one left to protect me from him. Bastet told me that i had to bond with you to a certain extent before warning you about him."

"What makes you think you have? Bonded with us enough, that is." Dimitri asked quietly, anger still coursing through him. "Why tell us now? Why not wait?"

"The new abilities i have, of course."

"What new abilities?" Paul asked excitedly.

"Go kick Alek in the leg, Paul." He looked at Alek, then looked at me like i was crazy.

"Uh, i'm good."

"Oh, just do it! Kick him in the leg." Paul looked unsure, but slowly, he got up and walked towards Alek. He stared at his face a moment, which showed the slightest bit of him, trying to hold back a laugh. He lightly kicked Alek's good leg, then flinch backwards. "His bad one Paul!"

He looked at me like i was even crazier, but did as he was told. Alek didn't scream, whine, or look like it affected him in the least, just annoyed him a little.

"I now have the ability to heal not only myself, but others as well." I clarified.

"If Alek is all healed, why is he still wearing a hot pink cast?" Paul asked.

"He has to keep the cast on because the event in which his bone completely popped out, was very public. So the entire basketball team knows his leg is broke, and they might be more than a little suspicious if he came back perfectly healed and ready for practice the next day. And it's hot pink because he was unconscious when Samuel asked Chloe and I what color he would want for a cast he had to wear for the next two months." Jasmine answered, laughing a little at the end, only to receive a glare from Alek.

"Okay... So what else you got Chloe?" Paul asked, getting back to the point.

"Well, i got the rest of my abilities heightened, so that makes me stronger, faster, and better at hearing and seeing than i was before."

"Cool!" Everyone but Dimitri and Sierra were laughing at Pauls excitement. Even Sergei let out a chuckle.

"and uh... you know those... headaches i've been getting?" Alek's laughing stopped and his head snapped up so that his eyes locked with mine. "Well, i haven't really figured it out yet, but the headaches seem to be a product of.. well as of recently, i can see the future." his eyes widened. Everyone was staring at me.

"REALLY?! That's awesome Chlo!"

"Like other than the excruciating pain in her head?" Jasmine asked sarcastically.

"Is it really that bad Chloe?" Amy questioned.

"Well if it's enough to make her pass out in the middle of PE, it can't be too pleasant, i'd say it's pretty uncomfortable." Jasmine answered her. My eyes were still locked with Alek's.

"Bastet told me when she gave me the ability, that it would be a curse as much as a gift. She was right." i said quietly.

"What have you foreseen?" Sergei asked, a little worriedly.

"Well so far, it's only happened twice so far." I tore my eyes away from Aleks, and looked anywhere else. "The first was the day after prom. I woke up in the middle of the night, and i was feeling nauseous. I got up and got myself a glass of water, then it was like i got this sharp pain in my head. I remember i kept looking around as if someone had shot me or something. But nobody was there. I dropped the glass, and i guess Alek heard it, he came out into the kitchen, and saw me sitting there, and kind of freaked out. He kept talking about my eyes?" everyone looked to Alek for answers.

"They were all gold, with a black slit in the middle. Like when you were healing my leg." He spoke quietly, but surely.

"The eyes of the goddess. What does this mean?" Sergei asked.

"I don't know." i answered truthfully.

"We need to know what you saw Chloe." Alek said firmly.

"Uhm.. well.. at first it was a bright light. blinding almost. but then.. I remember it was like i was in two bodies at once. I could understand my thoughts in both bodies, and i was aware of what was really going on... but too caught up in the vision to care.." i took a deep breath and prepared to tell Alek how he was going to die, and why i broke up with him, in front of all our closest friends. "We were in a car. You were driving. I was pregnant. But you weren't really paying attention to the road, you kept smiling at me. Telling me how happy you were, and how much you loved me and the said, '_You are my life now._'" Everyone was listening to me speak, but i spoke solely to Alek. And i stared at my fingers, twirling them around each other. "I guess we were on our way home from a doctors appointment. You were really excited. Then you said.. '_Can you believe it? A boy. We're having a son Chlo, a son._'" a tear found its way down my cheek, i wiped it away quickly. "We were talking about baby names. Uhm... i think i said Benjamin. I really liked that one. Then, i don't know.. you were smiling at me, and not paying attention. I saw it, I yelled for you to watch out. You turned your head as the truck hit us. You ran a red light. I was thinking about how i would come back... but neither of you would..."

Everyone was speechless, i peeked up at Alek and a few more tears fell. He had one sliding down his cheek, and his eyebrows were smashed together.

"Tell them about what happened next Chloe." Jasmine ushered.

"The.. vision skipped. Me and Jasmine were at a cafe'. I wasn't pregnant, and we were talking. She said '_Chloe, as long as your together, Alek will be in danger..._' and it seemed like she was going to say more.. Then it like cut or skipped again. but then it was Bastet telling me that it would get better. When we went to see Sam, he told us that the pain was going to go away, or at least lessen when i started being able to control it all.."

"Chloe, are you sure this was a vision? I mean, maybe it was like a daydream or your fears or something voicing themselves?" Amy questioned hopefully.

"No. these were visions of the future, i'm sure of it."

"But, how do you know for certain?" Sergei asked.

"Because Jasmine and i stopped for coffee on the way over here. I watched the same scene play out." i answered back quietly.


	48. The Calm before all hell breaks loose

**I think this is the longest chapter i've written (3,052 words-not including anything BOLD), but i hope it makes up for me not writing a lot recently. I've been a little ehhhh lately, since it's SUMMER, and i didn't really want to waste it chilling on the computer. It's my last summer of high school, but in two weeks i go back to school. Although most people write less then, i think it's more of me getting into the groove and writing more then. Cause it's more of a schedule. **

**ANYWAY, i'm kind of babbling so before you get started on the chapter, i have a few things to say:**

**1) I have come to a decision about the whole 'possibly pregnant Chloe' thing. SHE IS NOT PREGNANT! i know some of you wanted her to be, but im mostly basing this decision on the fact that, i don't thing it'd be great for her to have a baby right now. She's still a teenager, and there's so much going on, so yeah. Even in the book it said: _She had no desire to get pregnant on top of everything else that was going on in her life right now._ So i hope you're all cool with that...**

**2) Chloe and Alek are endgame, even if they aren't together right now. So don't worry! It will happen soon enough!**

**3) I have another story: Carry On, i don't know if you've read it, but i just wanted to tell everyone, that i'm thinking about giving it up for adoption :( i'm just sort of... not having any inspiration on it. So, if you want to be it's new author, PM me. Or if you maybe have some ideas for it, PM me, if i get enough of a plot, i might just continue it. But right now, i've kind of been avoiding writing for it, cause i have no idea what _to_ write for it.**

**and now, on with the story at hand... READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. :)**

**Chloe POV**

Everything happened so quickly. One minute, i was explaining my vision to the group, the next, chaos.

I was staring into Alek's stony eyes, and as soon as i looked away, he was gone. He dashed out of the room as if it were on fire.

Dimitri started screaming, and Sergei started screaming right back at him. I truly didn't care about 'respecting the uniter', or the fact that my brother didn't believe me.

Sierra had burst into tears, and Kai was consoling her. Jasmine joined in on the screaming match, and Paul and Amy just watched in shock.

All of this happened so quickly, i could hear the door slam as Alek finally made it out of the apartment.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY JUST STOP!" i yelled, once again taking control of the situation. Everyone stopped immediately, and stared at me.

Sierra still had tears in her eyes, but she was no longer sobbing; Kai was still rubbing her back soothingly, but not whispering calming words to his girlfriend; Amy and Paul were still sitting shocked; Sergei and Dimitri were still pumped up, but no longer having a staring match or screaming; Jasmine sat next to me quietly; and every pair of eyes were on me.

"This is how things are going to go. Jasmine will fill you in on everything i have left out. _No one_ will interrupt her, and the screaming and crying stop here. If you all don't want to believe me on any of this, that's your choice. But you _will_ respect me enough to listen to what i have to say. No one will leave this room until i get back and give the okay. Everyone understand?"

Slowly everyone started nodding or sitting down. Dimitri only glared at me.

"Good. Sergei, Kai, no one leaves this room until i get back. Not even to go to the bathroom. Okay?"

They both nodded. With that, i left the apartment and began my search for Alek.

* * *

**Alek POV**

There was so much information to process, and yet not enough to fill the gaps in an explanation. I knew i shouldn't have run out of there, and i know Chloe is probably already chasing after me, but i couldn't just sit there. I had so much to think about.

So Chloe's been having these.. visions? Visions about Jonah and Viktor and my parents and me and... our child? There's no way that was true. There's no way we end like that. Chloe and I are endgame. but there's no way we could end like.. that. Is there? and it was my fault. Maybe that's why she dumped me. Because in the future i end up killing her, me and our son.

We had a son. She was pregnant with my child. Benjamin. And i killed them both. All because i couldn't pay attention. No wonder she broke up with me, i cost her a life, and the life of her child.

The worst part is, i _knew_. I knew something was up. She's been acting differently, and i noticed. I tried to figure out what it was, but she wouldn't tell me. She probably can't even look at me. I'm a monster to her. I was her protector. I was supposed to _protect_ her. Not kill her.

And Jonah? She didn't exactly explain _how_ he was a traitor. Just that he was, that we couldn't trust him. _Another _traitor. After Zayn, i thought we were safe. After everything we went through with him and the order, i thought _she _was safe. Now it seems that the threats never end. There's never going to be a moment of safety. There's only the calm before all hell breaks loose.

Viktor, Jonah, the Order, Zayn. She will never be safe. Not until this is all over.

But that's just it. It will never _be_ over. As soon as we end one threat, another one is bound to pop up. She's the uniter. And because of that _stupid_ title, she will never be safe. Danger will always be around the corner.

* * *

**Chloe POV**

"Alek? Alek where are you?" I called out into the hallway. No answer. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds around me. I heard Jasmine telling the group about Viktor and Jonah behind me; i heard the couple two doors down arguing; i heard someone talking on the phone in the elevator; and i heard a familiar heartbeat coming from the stairwell that led to the roof. So i headed towards the steps and took them two at a time until i reached the roof. Then i saw him, sitting on the edge of the roof, feet hanging off, staring down into traffic.

"Alek? Are you okay?" He didn't answer me, didn't even look at me. "Alek?" Still nothing. I walked over to where he was, and sat down on the ledge next to him.

We sat in silence for a few moments, until i broke it. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you. I know you deserved the truth, i was just... afraid i guess."

I was expecting him to be angry at me. To hate me for keeping all of this from him. Maybe he would be sad about what i told him. Maybe even just happy he was finally in the loop. But what i got when he finally spoke, was _not_ at all what i expected. It wasn't in any of the possible situations i had running through my head. "Afraid of me?"

I looked at him, at his face that was stony, at his eyes that had a far away expression and were filled with unshed tears.

"Why would i be afraid of you?" i asked quietly. He didn't answer at first, and i knew something big was bothering him. "Alek? What are you talking about? Why would you think i was afraid of you?"

"Because it was my fault." He didn't take his gaze off the traffic below us. It didn't really make any sense.

"What was your fault?" he finally looked at me. "Alek? Talk to me."

"Everything. It was all my fault. In your vision.. i took my eyes off the road and didn't see the car. I let you die, i killed you. I killed our son. It was my fault."

"Alek, that wasn't-" but he cut me off and continued.

"And with Jonah. It's just like it was with Zayn. I didn't even think it was possible that he was a traitor. I didn't make the connection, because i was too caught up in my own stuff. Since Valentina died... since that night, i wasn't sure who i could trust. but i didn't even think about the possibility that Jonah wasn't trustworthy. I guess it makes sense though. When i went to see you, he was asleep on the roof. He was just passed out like he didn't have a care in the world. I told myself i would talk to Sergei about that later. But then i went in and saw you. You were asleep, and when i saw the lion and the bookmark, i just forgot about Jonah. I was too... caught up. But i guess it makes sense. He was sleeping on the job, when he was supposed to be protecting you. Not because he was incompetent or didn't really care if you got hurt. But because if there _was_ an attack, he would have been in on it."

"Alek, it's oka-"

"He was always around you. Always there. It could have happened at any time. At any moment, you could have been killed or taken or _something_. He was in on it. That night, when i heard you tell your mother that you loved Brian, i left you. Left you to die. And when i found out what happened, i promised myself i wouldn't let you die again. Ever."

"But i didn't-"

"But you could have. You could have been _gone_. All this time he was the threat that i never saw. I was _friends_ with him. It's even worse then Zayn. Because, yeah. He was my brother. But it wasn't like i was around him all the time. I wasn't the one who truly trusted him. With Jonah, i trusted him with you. With your life."

"Alek, we all did. It's not yo-"

"But you were _my _responsibility, Chlo. I was supposed to protect you. And instead, i sat around as your uncle and our _friend_ plotted your death."

"I don't thin-"

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to be _safe_ with the mai. That was Valentina's plan. She wanted you protected at all times. You were supposed to Unite the races, and then you would be safe. Your job is done now. Why are you still in danger?"

"Because my job is-"

"No matter what, you will always be in danger. Even after the Order was gone. Because new threats are constantly being discovered. I think Valentina knew that. She was always telling me to keep you safe. She was always planning-"

"ALEK!" he stopped talking and looked at me. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault."

"But i was the one-"

"Just listen to me. Jonah was _supposed_ to pretend like he was our friend. His whole plan was to get us to trust him. And we did. That's not your fault. but what Jonah and my uncle _don't_ know is that we know. They can't trick us if we are already prepared. And i don't think Viktor is planning on killing me. He wants to control me. Remember when i first met Valentina? Do you remember what she told me? I know you were listening in. She said that whoever controls the Uniter, controls the fate of the Mai. And that's all Viktor ever wanted. He wants power. That's why he killed my parents, and yours. Thats why he wanted me. Killing me would get him nowhere. But _controlling_ me, would get him everything. All the power he's ever dreamed of. I think _that's_ his plan. I think that's why he took Meredith's journal. I don't think i was ever in any danger, really."

"Okay. But i still trusted Jonah to-"

"We _all _trusted him. Jasmine, Sergei, Amy, Paul, Sierra, Dimitri. Even me."

"But none of them are supposed to protect you at all costs."

"Look, Alek. What's done is done. All that matters now, is that we stop anything else from happening. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong. Okay? It's not your fault. Nothing is." he was quiet for a moment.

"What about Benjamin?"

"W-what about him?"

"That was my fault. I... I killed him. I killed our son, Chlo." My heart almost broke hearing him say that. Hearing him blame himself.

"No you didn't." i answered simply.

"Yes i did. You said it yourself. I wasn't paying attention. I drove through the red light, and you tried to get me to stop, i didn't listen."

"Alek... It was too late. When i saw it, it was too late. That's not your fault."

"But that's just it. It _was_ my fault. That's why you broke up with me, isn't it? Because you were afraid of me. Because i would end up killing you and our son."

"Alek. That's not it... I just-"

"Yes it is. Admit it. I'm no better then Zayn, or the Order, or your uncle, or Jonah." He was staring down into the traffic again.

"Stop, okay?" I said quietly and I took his hand in mine. He looked back at me, then down at our intertwined hands then back at the streets below. "Alek! I'm not going to sit around while you have a pity party. You want to know why i dumped you? It was because i knew.. in my vision, when Jasmine told me... When she said that as long as we're together, you would be in danger... I knew what i had to do to keep you safe. And i wasn't blaming you for anything. In fact, all i could think about, was that i would come back and be fine, but you wouldn't. Neither of you would. And i absolutely _hated myself_ for that. All i was worried about though, was your safety. I knew that if it came down to you being alive and well, or us being together, which it did, that i needed to give you up so you could be safe. You have no idea how much it broke my heart. I just... I couldn't..." I took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, okay? I just didn't want to do that to you. And i'm not going to. Not now, not ever."

"Don't you think i deserved a say in that?" he asked after yet another moment of silence.

"No."

"But Chloe.."

"Jasmine said the same thing, you know. She told me that what i was doing wasn't fair to you. She said that i couldn't just dump you with no explanation and expect you to be okay with it."

"What else did Jasmine say?"

"That it wasn't only my decision. That i needed to tell you, because as much as i wanted you to be safe, you deserved an explanation, and that being in danger is only a risk you were willing to take for the girl you loved."

"She's right you know."

"Well how come i didn't get a say in it when it was _my _life in question. I didn't get to choose how people protected me, why should you get to?"

"That's different and you know it."

"_How_? Jasmine said that too!_ I_ don't see how that's any different. Someone else made the choice for me, because it was a life or death situation. Seems like the same thing to me."

"But it's not. Chloe, you're the Uniter. And stubborn as hell. If we didn't make and enforce the decision, you could have died a lot more than you did. And only one of your lives is more valuable than all of ours put together."

"That's not how i see it."

"That's how it is. Everything we did was for your own good. For the good of the Mai."

"Well, this is for your own good. And_ for the good of the Mai._"

"Chloe." He said in a warning tone.

"I'm serious. What use to the Mai would _i _be if i was all heart broken? None."

"Chloe..." he said, softer now.

"Nothing's going to change, you know. We're not going to pretend that nothing bad has happened. I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for you to die. I'm not gonna wait for the next bad thing to happen to realize that i'm the reason everyone i love is dying." Yet another moment of silence.

"How did this pity party go from me blaming myself for everything to you doing it?" Alek said, the corners of his lips barely turning up into a smile. I laughed a little to myself, because he was right. "I don't know why the danger won't just go away. Why is it that there is always a threat? There's always going to be one. But why? You United the races, your job is over. Why can't everyone else just see that and leave you alone?"

"Don't you get it? My job as the Uniter is far from over. I don't know if it ever will be. I may have united the humans and the Mai, but there is still so much chaos out there. Our people are suffering, and i think that's why there will always be danger. Because there will always be suffering, and it will always be my job to stop it. Until i do, I will still be the Uniter. Maybe i'm not finished because i have to Unite the Mai with each other too. Not just with the Human world."

"Do you think that's why Bastet gave you more abilities? So that you can fulfill your destiny?"

"Honestly? I'm not even sure if i believe in that whole 'destiny' thing anymore. Since i've been getting visions into the actual future, it's like my whole view on it all has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's just... The whole idea of it. The idea that no matter what you do, your future is already predetermined? Like, maybe nothing is really set in stone. I can tell the future, but i don't have all the answers. Maybe that's because the future is always changing, you know?"

"Yeah. I think i get it. Maybe, if we don't like our fate, it's up to us to change it."

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a moment, letting the idea sink in.

"Chloe, you know i love you, right?"

"I know, Alek. I love you too. So much."

"Just, no matter what happens, don't forget that."

"I won't. Ever."

I'm not sure how long we stayed there. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. We watched the sun start to set, and eventually we got up and walked back downstairs. Eventually, we had to leave our safe, quiet bubble, and return to the real world to deal with the many problems at hand. I knew, without a doubt, that the most important thing in this world, the one thing i could count on to _never_ change, is that Alek loved me. And i loved him.

By the end of the month, everyone i loved could be dead. But not if I had anything to say about it.


	49. Dimitri

**Read, Review, Enjoy?**

**Chloe POV**

I didn't even get back into the apartment when the pain shot through my skull. It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, and I was grateful for that. Alek quickly came to my aid, bending over to see if i was okay. Once he realized what was happening, he swept me off my feet and carried me into the loft, setting me on the nearest couch.

This vision was different then the others. In my first one, it was like i was in both of my bodies at that moment, then in the second, i was watching the scene take place as if it were happening on television rather then from my own point of view. This vision, i was watching it from someone else's point of view. At first i wasn't sure who i was watching from, but as soon as he passed a mirror i got a glimpse of his face.

_Dimitri._

"Chloe? What's going on?" Sierra called to me.

"Just give the Uniter a moment, please. I'm sure she'll explain it when it's over." Sergei's voice filled my ears next. But i could no longer focus on what was going on in the apartment, and my vision flashed behind my eyes.

_I, or rather Dimitri, rushed up the stairs and took a peek down the hall to be sure no one was around. It was empty, so with a quick twist of the crystal doorknob, he entered the room. _

I quickly recognized the place as Viktor's office, where Jonah had his meeting from my last vision.

_He struggled with opening the drawers of the mahogany desk, but using his Mai strength, the drawer opened. Just then, the phone in his pocket beeped. He pulled it out and took a quick glance to see 4 new text messages from Sierra. He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He shuffled around the office, looking through all the paperwork and books he could see. His phone rang, and he slipped it out just to press 'Ignore' as i called. He stepped back over to the desk to search through the other drawer. When he reached the bottom, it wiggled. He smirked at his findings, then pulled up the false bottom. _

_There was a manilla envelope, and Meredith's journal. As soon as he picked that up, his phone rang. Me again. He shoved it back into his pocket, clearly annoyed. He flipped through the journal quickly, realizing it was in fact Meredith's. Next he opened up the manilla envelope. He skimmed through everything in there, i couldn't really catch anything important. Soon enough, he found a letter addressed to Jonathan King. He pulled open the envelope, and read over the letter quickly. It was from Mykhalo Belenko. Our father. The letter told about Viktor's betrayal, and how our parents had planned to send all of us away as soon as it was safe. It told Jonathan he needed to protect me. I was the Uniter, and Viktor knew this. Mykhalo wrote that he would come for us as soon as he could, that this situation was only temporary, but he needed Jonathan to take control._

_"Chloe was right." Dimitri whispered to himself. _

_He plopped onto the large chair that sat at the desk, letter still in hand. His phone went off, and he opened up the text message from Sierra. _

_'You need to get out of there! Chloe had another vision. It's not safe! Viktor is coming!' _

_"What?" another incoming call. "Chloe? What's going on?"_

_"You need to leave the office. NOW! Get out of there! Viktor's coming. I told you guys to stay here! Why didn't you listen to me? Just get out."_

_"Okay, okay. I'm leaving now. I'll meet you back at the apartment."_

_"Just hurry." he hung up the phone and started to throw the papers back together, and back into the drawer. As soon as he got to the door though, it was too late. He opened it up to Viktor's face._

_"Going somewhere, nephew?"_

_"Uh.. no, i mean, i was just gonna go meet Sierra at the um, coffee shop. I gotta get going." He tried to side step him, but Viktor didn't falter. He glanced behind Dimitri._

_"So, find anything interesting while you were snooping through my things?"_

_"No, i mean, uh.. what are you talking about? I was just... waiting."_

_"I'm sorry to do this to you, nephew. But i can't have you running around, ruining my plans, now can i?"_

_"Look, i didn't mean to-"_

_"You obviously know too much, so i can't exactly just let you walk out of here. Boys?" two large men in black t-shirts and matching jeans came up from the hallway and squeezed passed Viktor to enter the room. They stood on either side of Dimitri, gripping onto his arms tightly. Viktor pulled out a gun._

_"You can't get away with this! I know the truth, and i won't let you get away with it!"_

_"Oh, but my boy, i already have." And he sliced open Dimitri's throat, watching his body drop to the ground. _

_I could feel the fight in his body, as it struggled to survive while simultaneously bleeding out from the wound. Viktor bent down and picked up Dimitri's phone that was ringing again. he clicked ignore, and Sierra's last text passed over the screen. He quickly read it, now realizing that we were all in the know about his plans. _

_"Sir, what do you want us to do about the rest of them?" One of his goons asked, having read the text message from over Viktor's shoulder._

_"Kill 'em. Kill 'em all." Viktor answered icily. "but leave the Uniter to me."_

"Chloe? What happened?" Amy question, as i reentered the present. "Is everything all right?"

"What did you see, Uniter?" Sergei asked. It took me a moment before i said anything, and even then, it was a whisper.

"I think... I think i just watched my brother die."

**This one's a little short, and i know a lot of you are gonna be freaking out and confused. But it will all be explained as soon as the next chapter is up. **


	50. I'll Save You

**Read, Review, Enjoy.**

"There has to be something we can do!" Kai yelled on behalf of his sobbing girlfriend.

"I'm afraid there isn't. If the Uniter has foreseen it, so shall it be. There's nothing we can do, but wait." Sergei responded calmly.

I listened to everyone argue for few more moments while i was focused on my own thoughts.

This wasn't fair. Dimitri didn't deserve to die. Somehow i couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault.

If i hadn't told everybody what i knew, Dimitri would still be safe. If i hadn't run after Alek, i could have stopped Dimitri from leaving. If i hadn't been right about my accusations of Viktor, Dimitri wouldn't be on his way to his own murder. It seems i couldn't help but put the people i cared about in danger. Meredith, Valentina, Xavier, Paul, Amy, Jasmine, Alek, now Dimitri. Why did i have to open my big mouth?

There had to be something i could do. Why was i given this gift to see the future, if there was nothing i could do to change it?

"Like i said, there is nothing you can-" I heard Sergei repeat for what seemed like the ump-teenth time.

"Why not? Who says there's nothing we can do?" I asked quietly, but now everyone's eyes were on me.

"Uniter, i'm sorry but-" Sergei tried to say.

"But nothing. Who says the future is definite?"

"What do you mean, Chloe?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm just thinking. I was obviously given this gift for a reason. Bastet wanted me to have the ability of seeing the future, but why? Who's to say that it wasn't so that i could do something about it? Maybe, just maybe the future depends on our choices. Because, otherwise, what's the point?"

"So you mean, maybe there's hope for Dimitri? Maybe he's not going to die?" Sierra cut in quietly, tears still running down her face.

"I'm not sure. But there's only one way to find out. Sierra hand me your phone." She immediately did, but everyone else (excluding Alek who had a small smile on his face and a glint of hope in his eyes, for whatever reason) looked skeptical. The room erupted into everyone speaking what was on their mind, some of it not completely relevant.

"Uniter, are you sure about this? I think the best course of action would be to..." Sergei began, trying to insert his logic without being disrespectful.

"What are you going to do, Chlo? I thought..." Amy looked worried.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to see..." Paul was a little excited, not sure why though.

"Just ignore that background, i was... i fell asleep and uhh.. yeah just ignore that." Kai inserted awkwardly, the background of Sierra's phone being him sleeping and cuddled up with a teddy bear and a pink blanket.

"Chloe, i thought you said that when Sierra text Dimitri, Viktor threatens to kill the rest of us? Is it really smart to..." Jasmine was confused.

Alek said nothing, just stood there, his smile growing as i scrolled through the contacts determinedly.

A few more 'whats-going-on?'s and 'i-think-we-should-do-this-instead's and i had enough.

"Okay, everybody just shut up!" I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down the number i had looked up, handing it to Sergei. "We're running on borrowed time here, so everything needs to go quickly and smoothly. We've only got one shot."

"One shot for what exactly?" Paul interrupted.

"Well maybe if you kept your mouth shut, she could finish explaining!" Amy whisper-yelled back.

"I was just trying to-" Paul tried to retort.

"Did you not here what i just said? We need to do this quickly. Here's what's going to happen. Sergei, you are going to call Viktor, that's his number. You are going to insist he gets here _as soon as possible_, because you have an emergency. Be very vague over the phone, but convince him it's best to get here _NOW_. I want you to tell him that Jonah is a traitor. Do not tell him that we know about his involvement, obviously. Just make some stuff up about how he has been secretly plotting with what you thing are some ex-order members, and tell him that you are worried about the health of not only me, but Sierra and Dimitri as well. Convince him you need him for our side whenever everything goes down, and hopefully that will keep him occupied. Got it?" Sergei gave one swift nod, then rushed into the office to make the call. "Good, now Jasmine. I need you to stay with Sergei, you are the pride leader to be, and you need him to think you are handling things. Whatever you to do, try to be sure he thinks you are completely in the dark. Make sure he does not find out about my new abilities, under any circumstances. Paul, Amy, Sierra, Kai. You guys need to get somewhere safe as soon as possible. Stay in public, so there's less of a chance of anything happening. Kai, i need you to keep an eye on Sierra. If anything goes wrong, call me immediately. I need you to keep her safe, i can't lose anybody else. Okay?" They all nodded as well, even though neither Paul or Sierra seemed to be happy about it. "Okay, now i'm going to go find Dimitri, just in case something else happens. Alek, i need you to-"

"Chloe, i'm going with you."

"I know, where else would my protector be?" his smile that had faded at my telling the group i was going to find Dimitri, had spread across his lips again. "Now lets go. Everybody, stay safe."

I wasn't sure if this plan would work, but i needed to try. Maybe what i said was true. Maybe, just maybe, the future really wasn't definite. Maybe, the future was always changing, and maybe i was given these visions so i would do something with them. Maybe it was up to me, to change the future i saw, for the better. Maybe the things i saw, could be fixed, saved even. I needed to save the future. Save the people i loved.

Maybe i could not only save Dimitri, but Alek too. There was only one way i could find out.


	51. Fear

**Chloe POV**

Fear.

Heart racing. Palms sweaty. Body shaking. Knees weak.

It feels a lot like love.

Only love comes with butterflies rattling around in your stomach, a deep red blush that you can't hide, and a grin that just won't go away.

Fear comes with uncontrollable thoughts of the worst possibilities, an overwhelming sense of paranoia, and tears that you can't stop.

You feel like your alone. And you're surrounded by darkness. You want to scream but when you open your mouth, nothing comes out.

It's worse when your fearing for someone else. For someone you love. Fearing for their life. Fearing that it's _your _fault that they are in danger.

But what if you _knew_ they were in danger? and what if you _knew_ it was your fault? What if it was your _brother_'s life on the line?

Would you do everything in your power to save them, no matter what it cost you?

I guess i was right when i said that the future is always changing. Nothing is definite, because people are always changing their minds. Nothing's set in stone. I mean, i have the gift, or maybe it's a curse, but either way, i can see the future. Yet, here i am, with not even a clue about what's going to happen next.

You can plan all you want, make up best and worst case scenarios, figure out the best possible course of action, even tie up loose ends. And still, something, _anything_, can go wrong. Maybe a miscalculation, a factor you didn't add in, or a forgotten menace you didn't count on. Your whole plan, can go up in flames just because of that one little thing that came out of nowhere. So, what it all really comes down to, is your ability to think fast, in the moment. Why?

Because you can't prepare for everything.

So, i don't know why i was surprised when i walked into the office that my brother's life was meant to end in.

Though, i'm not exactly sure what i expect in the first place. Maybe Dimitri would be sitting at the desk, still snooping. Maybe Viktor had sent his henchmen when he got called away, and they had already taken care of Dimitri. Maybe my brother had been able to fend his attackers off long enough for us to get there. Maybe Dimitri had never even made it there in the first place.

I may see the future, but there was no way i could have predicted this.

The body of my brother lay face down, limp on the floor, barely breathing, a knife sticking out of his back. And who was standing over his dying remains with an evil grin plastered on his face?

The one, the only...

"Jonah."

* * *

**Jasmine POV**

"but what if something goes wrong?"

"We do as the Uniter said, nothing can go wrong." Sergei answered simply.

Frankly, i wasn't sure even Chloe had that much faith in herself. But, i know my mother did, and would have expected me to as well, so i simply nodded and sat on the couch to wait for Viktor's arrival.

It didn't take long. Soon enough, we were all sat in the office, exchanging phony pleasantries.

"My deepest apologies if this has caused any sort of issues for you. I know you are a very busy man Mr. Belenko, and i would like to thank you for coming down here on such short notice." Sergei was always good at this sort of thing.

I looked over to Chloe's uncle Viktor. His eye's were a muddy brown, and his hair was a light brown-blonde color, with grey all throughout it. He was fair skinned, and wore a dark blue suit, with a yellow tie. A fake smile was plastered on his face and poorly pretended to be concerned.

"Please call me Viktor. And really, it's no big deal. I've been meaning to meet with you anyway, but why don't we get down to business. I'm assuming there's a reason you needed to speak to me right away?" His voice was raspy but confident.

"Well, I'm sure you are aware that the Uniter is part of this pride. We're are really doing our best, and taking any precautions, to ensure her safety, but there have been a few... situations where that wasn't the easiest thing to do."

"Mr. Shaddar, if i may? I've heard _all about_ the many dangers in the Uniter's life. And although i am curious where _you_ fit in to all of this," He pointed in my direction. "i'm not exactly sure what these past discretions have to do with my being here today?"

"Viktor, is it?" He nodded with a smirk. "My name is Jasmine Diaz. My mother, Valentina was pride leader and I-"

"Great, then where exactly is this Valentina? I thought i came here to speak to the pride leader?"

"Yes, of course you did. And that it is me. And well, Sergei. My mother passed a month or so ago. Leaving me to take over the pride. But, Sergei has graciously stepped in until i am old enough to take over the position. But i am still very much involved, while i am learning the ropes and all."

"Is that so?" Viktor seemed to be thinking about something and his grin widened a bit. "I look forward to seeing how you manage the San Francisco Pride in the future, Ms. Diaz."

"Why, thank you."

"Yes, well let's just get down to the issue we're having. It's come to my attention that Chloe's protector, Jonah Harper, has been less than trustworthy." Sergei filled the silence, and Viktor tensed up.

"I'm not quite sure i understand what you mean, Mr. Shaddar."

"We have gotten word that Mr. Harper had less then honorable intentions in his oath to protect Chloe. He's recently been in contact with more than a few of the remaining Order Members. Not to mention, a couple other shady looking characters."

"Oh? and might i ask what the reason is behind telling me about this alleged traitor?"

"We just want to warn you about him, and we hope that when everything goes down, that we can count on you to be on our side here, Viktor." I answered simply.

"Yes, yes of course. But you don't think the Uniter is in any real danger do you?"

"No, i suppose not, now that we have found out about this, we should be able to nip his plan in the bud. But we can't be sure that Chloe is safe just because we plan to confront Jonah about it."

"Right, the Uniter's safety is really the most important thing, after all." Viktor's tenseness seemed to fade away. "What exactly is it that you plan on doing to get the situation under control?"

"Well, i suppose we should-" Sergei was cut off by phone ringing.

"Sorry, i have to take this though. It's Chloe." i hit accept on the touch screen. "Chloe? Is everything okay? I was just in the middle of the meeting with Sergei and Viktor."

"_Jasmine, it's Dimitri. Jonah got to him, Dimitri was stabbed." _her voice cracked, like she was crying.

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"_He's still breathing. We're on our way to see Samuel, do you think you can pick up the others and then meet us there?"_

"Yeah, I guess i'll see you in a bit. But wait, what happened to Jonah?"

_"He escaped. I couldn't catch him."_

"Okay. And Chloe?"

_"Yeah?"_

"It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay."

_"I hope so..."_ and with that, she hung up the phone.


	52. Calm isn't normal

**Okay, so this chapter is kinda short and sorta boring, but its filling you in on a couple things and setting up the next few chapters. The next two are already planned, and there will be drama, so look forward to that. I just gotta figure out how to put all my thoughts down on digital paper. Anyway, read review and enjoy!**

**CHLOE POV**_  
_

_"Chloe, run!" Alek screamed at me._

_"I'm not leaving without you, Alek."_

_"You have to! GO!"_

_"No, i can't leave without you!" I screamed back._

_"Please, Chloe." his voice was softer. "Just run, hide, wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."_

_"Alek, i can help you!"_

_"You'll be helping me by hiding. They won't be able to hurt you. I'll be okay. I promise."_

_So i nodded, and ran from the boy i loved. I hid out of sight, somewhere on the roof. I heard fighting and almost ran back to him. But, i knew Alek wanted me to hide. Alek was everything to me. I couldn't disappoint him, not again._

_All of that flew out the window when i heard the gunshot. I ran back to the fight, back to Alek in that moment. I hopped off the roof when i saw him. He was clutching his side, and the men around him were laughing as they walked away. I flew to his side and was crouched down next to him._

_"You promised." I said simply, tears rushing down my face._

_"Chloe, what are you doing here?"_

_"I can't just leave you to die."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, i love you."_

_"But before-?"_

_"I thought i was protecting you. I'm so sorry Alek."_

_"That was stupid. Chloe, i'm in danger whether we're together or not. And besides, it's my job to protect you."_

_"Chloe, as long as you're together, Alek will be in danger..." We were back at the cafe'. This was the same vision i had before, but i'd already lived it. Only now, something was different. It wasn't Jasmine sitting at the other end of the table, but a beautiful woman with the face of a cat that i had come to know as Bastet. "But you need to realize that it isn't only your decision. And to Alek, it's just a risk he's willing to make for the girl he loves."_

_"But?"_

_"But Alek deserves to be happy. And if you aren't going to give him that, then you just have to walk away and let him be happy with someone else... But if you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you, then hurry up. if you wait to long, he's gonna move on without you. Just make up your mind already."_

_"i just-It's complicated."_

_"No it's not. It's simple. Chloe, my daughter, do you love him?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"but nothing. I think you have your answer." _

_A moment of silence. _

_"These visions," I began. "Why did you give them to me?"_

_"Because you will need them. They will help you."_

_"So far, they've only screwed everything up."_

_"I told you that they'd be as much a curse as a blessing. But, they are part of you now, and you must learn to live with them. To control them. Just as you have done with your other gifts."_

_"But why now?"_

_"Because something is coming. Something big."_

_"What is it? Why can't you just tell me?"_

_"It's up to you."_

_"What is?"_

_"You'll see, my dear. You'll see."_

_"I don't even know what that means!"_

_"You will. But for now, you must go. Go back to your siblings, your friends, your mate. Go back to your family, Chloe. I'll see you again soon."_

_with that, she was gone..._

and i was awake.

I didn't know whether that was a dream or a vision. But whatever it was, it confused me. I wasn't sure what to make of the conversation with Bastet. But i knew we needed to get prepared for whatever it was. And then there was Alek...

It seemed whether or not i tried to keep my distance from him, he was doomed. All i know, is that i would do whatever it took to protect him. Yet, Bastet had told me he deserves to be happy, with or without me.

Now, the only thing i have to decide is if i deserve to be happy too.

For now, i rolled out of bed and into the cool morning, deciding to go for a jog.

It's been a week. A whole week has passed since Jonah attempted to kill Dimitri.

Yes, attempted. Samuel said that if Alek and I hadn't found him when we did, he would have bled out. But for now, Dimitri is alive. Let's just hope he stays that way.

So, since then, 5 big things have happened (or not happened).

1. Dimitri has been staying with Samuel, claiming he can't leave until he is fully healed.

2. Sierra has taken up residency with Amy and I, telling Viktor she needs us for 'moral support'.

3. Viktor has put out a high bounty on Jonah Harper's head (wanted for crimes against the Uniter herself).

4. The young Mai in question has been absent from school and Uniter Duty, for obvious reasons.

5. I've had 3 more, head-splitting, painful, yet somehow getting better, visions (it's official, i can see the future).

None of them seemed very insightful.

The first one was of Viktor and Jonah meeting up. Viktor cut all ties to the undercover Mai and has threatened him to stay far from me, in fear that we will figure out his plans.

The second one led to some questions about Alek, that i really don't want to even think about. I was on the floor, bleeding out (like i have been a lot lately) and Alek came up and kneeled next to my nearly lifeless body, saying something to me that i didn't quite catch (sue me, i'm dying here!), i mumbled something else, and then glared at some unknown figure near us. It kind of reminds me of the dream i literally _just_ got done having.

The last one had to do with a pregnancy. Don't worry, it's not mine. But, someone in my group (shhhh... it's a secret) is going to be VERY surprised in a few days. **(A/N: Who do YOU think it is?)**

Things have seemed to calm down a little since then. And i had been hoping it would stay that way. Of course, my hopes meant nothing, because calm just isn't normal in the life of Chloe King. I'm just trying to take it one day at a time.


	53. Lockdown

**Alrighty ladies and gentleman! I'm back! I didn't forget about you, just been a little busy. This chapter, though a little short, is full of drama, that will later be explored in the chapters that follow. I also want to dedicate this one to rosesilver999, who has recently started reading some of my work, and seems to be enjoying it. Glad you like it! **

**Another note, this chapter is not in anyones specific POV, you'll understand why by the next chapter.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy.**

This is Lisa Simmons and I'm live on site at Parker S. Shannon high school where a lockdown is currently in progress.

The day started out as normal as any other, but around 9:30 this morning, a gunshot rang clear through the hallways. Every person in the building ran for cover, hoping to avoid serious injury or death. The horror that has befallen the once calm education center, continued on from there.

About an hour ago the Police department was alerted, via phone call from an unnamed teenager, of a situation that has occurred where a student, not yet identified, had pulled a gun and started shooting. They arrived on scene ten minutes later, and are now trying to decipher the situation. It is unclear how many shooters there are, or if this is all just a misunderstanding, but luckily, no one seems to be injured... Yet. We'll have to wait and see, but in the meantime, keep your prayers with the students, faculty, and families of Parker S. Shannon High School, in hopes of getting everyone out safely, with as little damage as possible.

Police are currently on standby outside of the building, trying to take control of the situation, though no one is really sure what is going on inside this school...

Because No one is aware of who the student shooter is, he or she could be anywhere. They may have even merged with the crowd of students in panic, running to safety on campus. That being said, many students made it off campus, and we're hoping, for the protection of the student body here at Parker S. Shannon High School, that the shooter happened to be one of them, or that this is all just some sick, cruel joke.

Needless to say, the area is complete and total chaos, with unanswered questions surrounding it.

* * *

I'm Lisa Simmons, live here at Parker S Shannon high school. The school was on lock down earlier today, after a student, now identified as 17 year old Jonah Harper, pulled a gun. Harper ended up taking his own life after unfortunately shooting another student, who was just identified as 16 year old Chloe King. Ms. King was taken to California pacific medical center about an hour ago, but is currently still in critical condition.

Harper was once known as a model student and member of the high schools basketball team, among other clubs, until about two weeks ago.

According to faculty, Harper has had a major behavior change, starting to act out and rebel in the form of skipping school, multiple altercations with other students, and being linked to damage and city of school property.

It is still unknown what caused the change in the once model student's attitude, but sources say he and Ms. King had once been close friends, so we can't help but wonder whether or not she was the initial target in this unfortunate event.

Another student, Alek Petrov, was also involved in the altercation between Mr. Harper and Ms. King. Accordingly, Chloe had been in the bathroom when the lockdown was first initiated. A fellow student, Phillip Carter, stated that "Mr. Russel wouldn't let him out, an he started like yelling at the guy about it, eventually, he just got past him and ran out after Chloe. There really wasn't much anyone could do, but I guess it's a good thing he did, or she could be dead right now." Police reports say Mr. Petrov, 17, got put of the classroom somehow, and found his way to the hallway that Jonah Harper had just shot his fellow student. Petrov got there, only to be met with the scene of Ms. King lying on the ground, with a bullet in her abdomen, and Harper, standing over her. Students from nearby classrooms say there was an argument going on between the three, although it is still unknown the subject of the quarrel, right before another piercing gunshot rang through the halls of their once peaceful high school. Two faculty members finally ran out to find Jonah Harpers lifeless body, gun still in hand, and Alek Petrov crouched over the body of the severely wounded Chloe King. "It was the most disturbing scene I have ever experienced in my life." One of those faculty members, who have asked to remain anonymous, said. "Seeing two of my students lying in their school hallway dying, and another of the teenagers hopelessly trying to bring his friend back to life."

"School is supposed to be a safe place for them," began a concerned parent. "A place they can learn and nothing can harm them. What are we supposed to tell our children now? How are they supposed to feel safe anymore?" Good question.


	54. Just a Boy

**Not sure how i feel about this one, i think it's kind of confusing, but i still hope you READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY! tell me what ya think!**

**Alek POV **

The day had started out perfectly normal. I finally had my cast off, and i'd gotten through English quickly. Chloe and I seemed to have found some weird sort of common ground, and although we still had a long way to go, things seemed to be looking up.

I was in second period when it happened. One minute, Mr. Russell was going over the notes from yesterday-the next, a gunshot rang out through the school. Then another. Everything around me became somewhat a blur for a moment, as the other students were lined up against up the wall, hidden from whatever predator passed by the classroom, heads ducked down behind desks and chairs and bags.

Only one thing passed through my mind when the third gunshot chimed through the now silent school.

_Chloe. _

I instantly whipped out my phone, ignoring the whisper yells from Mr. Russell, and texted Jasmine.

'_where's Chloe?'_

The few seconds it took for her to reply, seemed like forever. When it finally did come, i knew something was wrong.

'_i don't know. She went to the bathroom, but that was like 20 minutes ago'_ _  
_

I jumped up and ran towards the door. But, Mr. Russell already made it there.

"Alek, you need to sit down, _now_."

"I can't! She's out there." I listened intently, and found it. Chloe's heartbeat. It was a familiar, loud, pounding sound-she was obviously still alive. It was going too fast for my liking, like she was scared for her life (obviously), but something about it was... off.

"I don't care! You need to sit down, you're putting the lives of these students in danger!"

Things escalated from there, and soon enough we were both yelling at eachother. I couldn't believe he didn't care that Chloe was out there, with whoever it was that was shooting up the school.

It was when the fourth gunshot sounded through the air, that i no longer cared what Mr. Russell had to say. That's when i heard it-Chloe's heartbeat, two beats too slow. I pushed him away from the doorway, and ran towards the sound of her slowing heartbeat.

* * *

**Chloe POV**

When i woke up this morning, i didn't think it would be the day i died... again. When i went to the bathroom during second period, i didn't imagine to get shot on my way back to class.

Things happen when you least expect them, and there's nothing you can do about it. Even me, who can supposedly see the future, didn't see this one coming.

I don't know how i didn't hear the first gunshot. I could blame it on the automatic hand dryer in the bathroom, or even the sound of the toilet flushing. But really, it was more because i was so lost in my thoughts that i wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Alek's always warned me about that, i guess i just didn't listen. So anyway, since i didn't hear the gun go off, i just walked out of the bathroom casually. I was trying to wipe my hands off on my pants, muttering something about the dryer never getting them completely dry.

When the second BANG reached my ears, i didn't duck down and hide. I don't know why i didn't, i probably should have, but no, not Chloe King. I just looked around the hallway to see what was going on. That was about the time that i realized that the halls were empty, except of course for whoever was shooting the gun. Even the random stragglers that were always there, seemed to be missing.

And when the third gunshot chimed? I realized about 3 things in that short moment.

1. Jonah Harper was standing straight down the hallway, with a gun-hand on the trigger, aimed at me.

2. No one was there to save me, i was on my own.

3. I was almost guaranteed to die today.

"Jonah." I said quietly, knowing he could hear me. I was _not_ looking forward to this confrontation.

"It's all your fault, you know? If you would have just kept your stupid mouth shut, everything would have been fine. But, no. You and your wanna be scooby gang had to go and dig, dig, dig. Are you happy now?" I wasn't sure what to say. Not that he gave me time to say much anyway. "You screwed up everything! I had it all planned out! And now? Now everything's all... messed up! Viktor, he cut all ties with me, and the mai are after me. People are trying to kill me, Chloe! Don't you even care?!"

"Why should i care that people are after you, when i've been going through the same thing since my sixteenth birthday? And you, who i _trusted_ to protect me and be my friend, you turned out to be just like everyone else. How could you do that to me?" Jonah wiped the blood from just above his eye, which i was just noticing was there.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a traitor. It's what i do. Or at least thats what everyone thinks. I was doing this for you too Chloe. This was what was best."

"Well it looks like you got what you wanted." i whispered, not really sure why i was bothering to respond any more.

"You think this is what i wanted? That i got up today, and _wanted_ this? I just wanted it to stop."

"Then just stop it, you have the power here. You don't have to do this Jonah. Take it all back. No one has to know." Great, look at me now, trying to reason with the guy pointing a gun at my head.

"Yeah, i'll just call a do-over." he answered sarcastically, waving the gun around but still keeping his gaze locked on me. "You should know this by now, Chlo. The world doesn't work like that. It's not just black and white."

"Then was it?" He didn't answer that one. Just started pacing and muttering random words. I took that time to get a good look at him. He was sweating heavily, and looked as though he hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep in a long time. He was bleeding, in more places than above his eye. He looked like someone just jumped him, although, with as big as the bounty on his head is, they probably just did. He was still shaking, though i wasn't sure if that was from fear, or just the adrenaline from what it was he was currently doing.

I didn't mean to get an empathy hit off of him, i really didn't. But it was just another one of those things i couldn't control, and these days, there were a lot of those. Suddenly, i was feeling what he was feeling. And it couldn't exactly be explained in one word, or even one emotion. All at the same time, his emotions flew into my mind. _Sad, Frightened, Confused, Hurt, Alone_. I couldn't stop the sympathy that filled me for this boy either. "I'm so sorry, Jonah. I know how you feel-"

"You know how i feel?! Was that supposed to be funny? You are _sick_ Chloe King. Look at me, _you_ did this to me, so don't sit there and try to pretend you understand what i'm going through!" He yelled, waving his gun back and fourth, his hand much too tight on the trigger for my liking.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP! Just, just shut up!"

It wasn't until the fourth gunshot that it all made sense to me. As the bullet sped through the air towards me, everything clicked. I'm not sure if Jonah is a mentally or emotionally stable guy, or if he's a few feet past psychotic. And yeah, he's made a few bad decisions in his life, but haven't we all? I don't think he's necessarily a bad person, or a monster even. I think he's just lost. We've all been there at one time or another. And maybe the only way he can figure out what the hell is really going on, is to take out all this extra anger, on the one person he thinks deserves it.

As the bullet pierced my skin and spiraled into my abdomen, i realized that i was that person for him. I was the one he blamed for it all, because things were going fine before i came into the picture and ruined everything for him. Here i thought he was getting what he deserved, and maybe he was. But from his point of view, i was just screwing up the plans he's spent so much time working on, and sentenced him to death by turning him in for something he didn't do. Though, really, was what he did, actually any better?

Jonah was just a boy, who got mixed up in some pretty confusing stuff, and was a little lost because of it. That didn't make up for the mistakes that he's made, but it has to count for something... right?

I thought i was imagining Alek's voice yelling my name, and his form crouching over my body, but then i remembered my vision. When i was lying lifeless and bloody on the ground, Alek hovering over me, glaring off at an unknown figure. This was that vision, but i could understand what was going on just a little better (again, sue me, i'm dying here!).

"Chloe, don't die on me. Not again. You can't leave me here. I love you." Alek whispered down at me.

"Not really planning on it! But in case i do, I love you too, Alek."

"If you do, i'll be here when you wake up." I nodded at him, then glared over at where Jonah was standing.

"I didn't mean it. I just... I just wanted it to stop. I'm so sorry." he started to weep, and my eyes started fluttering. "I can't do it anymore! It hurts to much! I just want it to stop!" He was yelling now, but then his face softened, staring down at the weapon in his hand and he whispered out his next sentence. "I just want it to stop..."

Then the final gunshot rang clear through the silent hallways of Parker S. Shannon High School. The last thing i saw before i blacked out into death, was Jonah Harper, once-not long ago-my only friend and closest ally, turning the gun on himself, and pulling the trigger for the last time.


End file.
